The Littlest Girl
by Trenchcoatkitten
Summary: Kat Marks is just a small girl in the background, but what will happen when she meets Big Time Rush? Will feelings be confessed? What will go down? T because I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

**HAI There. **

**Theaterlover13 here. This is my first BTR fanfc…. So yeah. xD **

**Please R&R! :D **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. Or any of the bands mentioned. Or really anything. Except the beautiful main character that came completely out of my head :D **

I was always in the background. The only people who really knew me were my two friends, Jackie and Megan. My name is Kat Marks, and I live life my own way. By not standing out and being the one in the background.

I loved to sing, and I would sing all the time at home. My mom didn't come home until late, and my older brother locked himself in the basement until nine every night. My voice lasted a really long time due to my long hours of singing every day. 

I am very short, only four nine, and my long curly blonde hair flowed just passed my elbows. My bright blue eyes were often behind my hair, so no one would ask me about them. 

I listen to most kinds of music, just avoiding some rap, some country, and screamo. 

My favorite bands are Green Day, Big Time Rush, The Beatles, The Matches, and Skrillex.

And if that isn't a wide variety, tell me what is. 

My favorite person in big time rush is Kendall, and then Logan is a close second, followed by James and then Carlos. 

I was feeling particularly good, because it was the day of my birthday. 

I was wearing a frilly red top, my black converse high tops and dark blue skinny jeans, along with my backpack, because I was walking home from school, when my friends converged on me. "Oh my gosh Kat we have the biggest surprise for you!" Megan said as she danced around me in circles. 

"You are going to love us for life." Jackie informed me. 

I was going to spend the night at Jackie's house, and Megan was coming over too, because it was a Friday. My mom wouldn't let me sleep over at someone's house on a school night. 

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me wait?" I asked. 

"Just wait till we get to my house!" Jackie said. 

On the inside, I was freaking out, but on the outside, I was perfectly calm. 

When we got to Jackie's house, she grabbed the key from the hiding soot on top of the window, and unlocked the door, letting us inside. 

Megan grabbed my hand and towed me to Jackie's room, where I took off my jacket and put my backpack down with my overnight stuff, which I had dropped off before school. 

Jackie ran in, grabbed Megan by the shoulder, and then ran out with her, telling me to stay. 

I sat on her bed, waiting. My stomach churned. I had no idea what was coming. 

After a minute or two, I heard something from the other room. It was Megan. She screamed, "Follow the music!"

There was a click and then what sounded like a guitar. I recognized the song instantaneously. It was If I Ruled the World by Big Time Rush. 

I smiled, and then headed for the living room. When Kendall's voice came around, and he started singing, "If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti if I ruled the world" it sounded really real. 

I stepped into the room, wondering what kind of stereo they had to make such a great sound, and stopped dead. 

I couldn't process what I was seeing. The reason it sounded so real, was because it _was_ real. 

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos stood in front of me, singing if I ruled the world. 

My mouth hung open; I couldn't process anything enough to close it. 

In the middle of two verses, together, they said, "Happy Birthday Kat!" 

I screamed silently, (unable to get a real scream out), because this was a dream come true.

Megan and Jackie handed me presents, but I couldn't open them. I was too happy already. What could I get that could make me happier? 

They finished the song, and then each of them gave me a hug. 

I couldn't breathe when Kendall hugged me, because his smile was wide and, well, breath-taking. 

And when they handed me three meet and greet tickets to their next concert, tomorrow, I gasped and slapped a hand over my mouth. And then I instantly gave Jackie and Megan the two other tickets. They hugged me, and the guys started talking. 

"What's it like to be fifteen, Kat?" James asked me. 

I didn't answer right away, I was always afraid to put my opinion out. After a minute, I said, "I don't feel any different... But still, this is the best birthday ever!" 

They laughed. "So," Logan said, "You guys won this, and tomorrow you're coming to our concert." 

"I'm so excited." I said, quietly, looking at each of them. 

James turned to Jackie. "So, you told us Kat can sing right?" 

"Yeah." Jackie said, swooning over her idol in the band. "But she has never sung for us. She says she's self conscious." 

"Well," Carlos said, "Would you sing for us? If you're good, we can give you a special opportunity!" 

I wanted to, but I couldn't. I hadn't even sung for my best friends, I couldn't sing for big time rush! I shook my head, biting my lip and blushing furiously. 

"Awwww, please?" Kendall said, all four and the boys (and both girls) giving me puppy dog eyes. 

Trying to keep breathing, I nodded, still biting my lip. 

I closed my eyes, counted to three in my head, and then started singing worldwide. 

_"Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day? Cuz' I, been missin', you by my side. Yeah. Did I, awake, you out of your dream I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice. I-I-I-I never, never, never as far away as it seems. Soon we'll be together; we'll pick up right where we left off."  
><em>

I stopped, gnawing on my lip. 

"Wow..." James said. All of the guys (And Megan and Jackie) looked stunned. 

"That was..." Logan started. 

I knew it. I'm terrible. Awful. Painful. I shut my eyes, lecturing myself for singing for people. 

"Beautiful." Kendal whispered. My eyes snapped open, stretching wide. "You sang that better than we do." 

I blushed a very very deep red, and muttered a small thanks. 

"So!" Logan said, "Do you want to sing at our concert?" 

"What?" I squeaked. 

"It's part of the prize that you won." James said. 

"What prize?" 

"We entered into a contest for your birthday!" Megan said. "And we won! That's how they're here." 

"Oh..." 

"So do you want to?" Kendall asked. 

I had issues singing in front of my best friends, and they wanted me to sing in front of hundreds if people? 

But I didn't want to say no to them. 

"Okay." I said, so quietly I wasn't sure if they could hear it. But apparently they did, because they swept me up in a group hug. 

I was laugh-crying, because I was so happy, but fear churned in my stomach. 

"Alright!" James said when they let go of me. "So you guys can show up at twelve, right?" 

"I thought the concert was at four." I said, confused. 

"Yeah." Carlos answered. 

"But we have to rehearse," Logan continued, 

"And then there's the meet and greet." Kendall finished. 

"Is that alright?" James tacked on at the end. 

"That's fine." I managed to say. 

"Alright!" Kendall ruffled my hair, and I just about had a heart attack. "We'll see you there!" 

"Okay!" I said. 

And they walked out the door. 

I passed out.

**:D AAAAnd that's it! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Please leave a review! I can answer questions if you have any :) **

**Once upon a time there was a Theaterlover. Theaterlover was Review deprived. Theaterlove has only ever had one person review her story. It makes Theaterlover sad. Please review! **

**R&R! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYY SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE :D **

**I've been writing this for a while hehehehe :D **

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: :D**

**Kendall: Say it!**

**Me: (Complete with fake halo) Say what? **

**James: You know what! **

**Me: Say that I love Kendall? **

**Kendall: …**

**Me: Hehehehe**

**Logan: Just say it, Theaterlover! **

**Me: That's such a long name? **

**Carlos: Don't make me eat you! **

**Me: Fine I don't own big time rush :( **

**(Or Zelda. Or Disney. Or Water for Elephants) ;) **

"Kat? Kat wake up. You can't sleep your birthday away!" Jackie shook my shoulder. I groaned, ignoring her best I could.

"Wake up, girl." I heard the voice of Luke, Jackie's brother. Luke was tall, sixteen, one year older than me, and his blonde hair was short, gelled forward and pushed up in the front in a little wave thing. He was tan, his face friendly, and he was wearing a tank-top. He had green eyes, and he looked strong, but not overly muscle-y. He looked a lot like the definition of a 'surfer guy' only his personality was a lot different.

"Hi Luke." I groaned.

"Sup." he answered.

I stood up. "How long was I out?"

"Only like ten minutes. Unfortunately for you, Kendall came back in because they forgot the guitar, and saw you passed out. He just smiled like it was cute though."

I blushed deep red, and Luke laughed at me. "Somebody's got a crush!" he sang, and then danced away when I tried to slap him.

It's funny, if I wanted to name the people who knew me most, after Megan and Jackie came Luke. My mom was always working and my brother lived in his own little world.

I rolled my eyes at Luke, and then headed towards Jackie's bedroom to put my shoes away.

When I came back, my two best friends shoved their presents at me.

I took Jackie's first, and I tore the wrapping off. There was a completely white box, so I pulled it open, and gasped at the contents.

It was a CD and a t-shirt. I held up the shirt, looking at the design, amazed. It was Big Time Rush, and it said, 'Elevate! Tour 2012' and it had signatures of big time rush on it. It was long and thin, and I quickly changed. It fit me perfectly, hugging my body and showing off my curves. Hey! Short people have curves too. I laughed, giving them a model pose, sticking my hip to the side and putting on hand high in the air, the other rested on my hip. They laughed and clapped, and Megan wolf-whistled. I laughed, and then looked at the CD. It was an Elevate album! I flipped it over, and it said on the back, 'Bonus track, Paralyzed! Showing on discs for a limited time.' I covered my mouth with my hands and went to tackle-hug Jackie. She laughed at me as I tumbled across the floor after tripping over the box.

Megan shoved her gift at me, and I didn't bother coming back over, I just sat on the floor and opened it. It was shaped weird, and I soon discovered why. It was a Zelda game, (the only one I didn't have), a pair of socks, (which was random and funny, so completely Megan) and two posters, one of Big Time Rush, and the other was one that she had made. It was a picture she had taken a while ago, of me, wearing my hair tucked up in a red hat, and I was wearing a dark red tank top and red skinny jeans. My face completely surprised, hands slightly up, as if I was surrendering, as a bucket of water was hurled at me. It hadn't hit me yet, and the water was frozen perfectly in the air. It was an amazing picture. I laughed for two minutes straight.

We laughed together until a small chuckle interrupted us. We looked up, wiping the tears from our eyes, to see Luke leaning on the counter, drinking a glass of water. He flipped a little box towards me, and I caught it, surprised. He winked at me, smiling. "Happy Birthday, Tiger."

Tiger was what he called me, because once he had come over to my house to pick up Jackie and walk her home, and I wouldn't stop hugging this one tiger stuffed animal that was Jackie's. We got in a little fight about it, (Luke laughed the whole time), but I finally gave it back. Jackie got me one exactly like it for my next birthday. I ended up losing it.

I grinned, and then opened the gift. It was a bracelet, made out of beads. It said Tiger on one side and Kat on the other. I smiled at him, and he winked and walked out of the room, his water still in his hand. I laughed and shook my head, putting the bracelet on.

"Now what?" I asked excitedly.

Megan and Jackie exchanged a glance. "We should decide what to wear and stuff tomorrow!" Megan was bouncing up and down.

Jackie jumped to her feet, from cross-legged; I could've sworn she literally was just on the floor then on her feet. I must have missed a moment. I laughed at her excited and yet completely serious expression. "I GET TO DO YOUR MAKE-UP." She stated in a _do-not-mess-with-my-privileges _tone.

I laughed. "Alright."

She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the bedroom. Megan followed, and I watched as she tore apart my luggage.

After thirty seconds she decided that I had no good shirts in there, and she sat on the bed. "Why do you have no good shirts?" She asked angrily.

"I have this one." I said, motioning to my BTR shirt.

She scrutinized it.

I laughed at her as she leapt off the bed and threw herself at the closet. She yanked out a bag and threw it at me. I caught it, surprised, but it was easy to catch. I looked at the contents of the little bag and instantly knew what she was doing. I changed my shirt, and then tossed it to Megan along with the bag, and she took one look and instantly knew as well, so she got started decorating my shirt. I was dragged to the bathroom by Jackie.

After two hours of being experimented on, I wiped the last of the make-up off of my face and went to see what Megan had done with my shirt.

It was amazing. She had written 'Kat Marks' and a huge heart on the back of it in glitter glue, and then outlined the words in different colors. She had drawn designs all over it, so I was sure to glitter in the lights. She had also made the colors go perfectly together, and they would go flawlessly with my red skinny jeans and my converse.

I was ready for a concert. We then set everything in the corner of the room and, being bored with this, ran outside and leapt on some bikes, and then biked down hills around the neighborhood for a while. Every hill we went down, my hair flew out behind me, making me feel like I was flying.

When we finally went back, exhausted, we just sat on our butts and watched Water for Elephants, and then Tangled. All three of us cried during both of them.

At the very end of Tangled, Jackie fell asleep. I laughed. "Hey Megan. Go wake her up."

Megan didn't respond. I looked over, and her mouth was slack, her eyes shut. She was asleep too. I got up, turned off the movie and the TV, the lights, and then laid back down on the couch and fell asleep. I needed my rest for the concert.

**Second Chapter! :D I'm happy. Please review! **

**R&R! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**:D HAI GUISE. **

**THEATERLOVER IS HAPPY FOR NO APPERENT REASON. Hehehehehhehe :) **

**Third chappie! :) R&R! **

**Sooooooo backstage and before the concert are probably not actually like this, but this is how I imagine it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own no bands. Not Big Time Rush or any other ones. **

I sat straight up, my fists up, ready to punch. Luke jumped three feet in the air and away from me. "Whoa, there," He said. "Calm down. They wanted me to send you into Jackie's room."

He offered a hand to help me up, and I grasped his wrist in a circus grip. He clutched my wrist, and pulled me up. I let go of his hand and trudged towards Jackie's room, checking my watch. It was eight. We had three and a half hours left before we left.

When Jackie saw me awake, she pushed me towards the bathroom and then quickly brushed through my hair. I took a shower while Jackie and Megan did themselves up, and then when I got out, Megan brushed my hair again. It was already bouncing back into its curls. Jackie turned on Pandora while we readied ourselves, and we all sang to Green Day and Big Time Rush.

Jackie straightened my hair, and then pulled it up into pigtails. Then she put glitter in it and had me shake my head. Glitter flew around the room, but it made my hair sparkle awesomely. Then she put on some teal-ish eyeliner, which really bought out blue eyes. She put on mascara and did my nails, and some lip gloss. Then she let me change while she continued her own appearance.

I pulled on my red jeans and my shirt, finishing my outfit with my converse. I saw Megan finishing her make-up; she was wearing a dark grey off the shoulder top and black flare jeans. She had heel boots on. Jackie came out of the bathroom wearing Vans and jeans that were rolled up to just below her knees and a tight shirt that really showed off her figure. Her hair was curled, and she checked the clock. It was 11:00. We headed for the kitchen.

Luke was sitting on the counter, drinking a glass of water. We passed him and each grabbed an energy bar. Luke just sat there for a moment, and when we were headed out of the room he groaned and jumped off the counter, standing in the doorway and blocking our way out.

"So." He said, taking a sip of his water. "You guys are going to go backstage and then you get to sing with a boy band." He poked at me.

"Yeah." Jackie said. "Can you move?"

"Wait." He said, holding up his hand. "I just needed to tell you guys. Be careful." His green eyes were very solemn, and we got that he was serious.

"Alright." We each said in turn.

"Okay." He said quietly, and then moved to side to let us by.

"What was that?" Megan asked when he was back in the kitchen and we were in the bedroom, getting a bag ready.

"He's just a caring person." I shrugged. Jackie just shrugged as well.

We sat on the bed for ten more minutes, until finally it was time to go. We climbed into Jackie's mom's car, and started driving towards the concert.

"Jackie," I whispered. My fears again assaulting me and making me feel kind of dizzy.

"What?" She asked, hearing the panic in my voice.

"Is this make-up waterproof?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I'm sweating bullets."

"Don't worry; you are going to do amazing."

"Yeah, you're going to rock the whole place." Luke said from the passenger seat.

I threw a piece of paper at his head.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, laughing and picking it up off of the floor.

"It was on the floor," I laughed. Megan and Jackie joined me in laughing. Luke just tossed the paper ball over his shoulder, and it nailed Megan in the eye.

"Hey!" She protested, and then punched him on the shoulder.

Jackie's mom confiscated the paper, laughing along with us.

Before anything else crazy could happen, we arrived at our destination.

I climbed out of the car, and me Jackie and Megan just stood there for a moment, trying to decide where to go. Jackie's mom wished us luck and drove away, with promises that she would return with a video camera. I smiled

We stood at the door that was labeled backstage for three minutes, when a big black car drove up. At this point, Megan and Jackie were deep into a game of Slide Baby, and they were both complaining about their hands hurting. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, one, two, three…" They screwed up, giving each other high fives and laughing as they realized sixteen was the highest they have ever gotten.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan jumped out of the car, and head for the door. Kendall's eyebrows starched up high. "You guys been here long?" I could see his eyes taking in our appearances.

"Nah," I shrugged, "Like five minutes."

"Ah." He said, opening the door and leading us inside, and then to a dressing room. "Megan and Jackie, you two can chill here for a while," Carlos said, glancing at Megan. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Kendall put an arm around my shoulders. "_You_ are coming with us." He said playfully. I waved goodbye at Megan and Jackie as Kendall pulled me away. I chuckled, and they joined in. Before we could get to the hall, a large man stepped in our way. I cowered away from him, because, being short, I felt very threatened around super tall people. He was a good two heads taller than me.

"This is Tom, our backstage, well, director sort of." Carlos said.

"Hello Tom," I said quietly, shaking his hand.

"Hello Kat." He responded, and then led us into the back, where there was what looked like a soundproof room. "Alright, Kat, we would like you to go stand in the room and put on the headphones. Just sing along to the music, Kat."

I did what he said, but only after I looked back at the guys and Kendall and Logan both gave me a thumbs-up.

I pulled the headphones tight over my ears, and I could see the guys standing in the back of the room. I couldn't hear them talking though, even though their mouths were moving. I guess it really was soundproof. Music started up through the headphones, and I recognized the song Music Sounds Better with U.

I sang along, knowing my voice was carrying louder than it sounded like it was today. Apparently my voice was good today, judging by the expressions of the people on the other side of the glass.

Suddenly the music cut off. I pulled off the headphones. "Alright Kat, do you want to try it on the stage?"

"Sure." I said quietly.

They led me out to the stage and I almost had a panic attack. This place was _huge!_ I froze, and then took a step back. I bumped into someone, and his hands wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

"You okay?" Kendall asked me.

Too frightened even to lie, I shook my head, a little bit of glitter falling out and drifting to the floor. He moved me to the side and put his head over my shoulder to look at me. He was a little less than a head taller than me, so I looked up at him. "You're going to do fine." He assured me.

I looked back out at the stage, not quite as sure as he was. He saw my expression and wrapped his arms all the way around my shoulders, hugging me and resting his chin on top of my head. He pulled me up against him and said, "Don't worry. When the lights are up, you can't even see the audience."

He turned me around and started putting an earpiece on me, and I realized we weren't alone. Logan, earpiece already on, waved at me, and then continued putting Kendall's earpiece on. Logan smiled, and Kendall winked at me.

My heart stopped.

Kendall Schmidt just winked at me. _KENDALL SCHMIDT. _

After a minute, my heart restarted, bumping out a jagged rhythm. He chuckled softly, because his fingers, which were brushing against my neck as he tried to get the earpiece to stay right, most likely fully aware of my pulse, and he could probably actually see it.

He finished adjusting the earpiece, and then he slipped the small wireless headset pack in my pocket.

"I like your shirt," He commented, batting my pigtail and sending it swinging, walking out onto the stage.

"Alright!" Tom announced as Logan pulled me onto the stage by my wrist. "Kat, you are allowed to sing five songs. Melanie here, say that the ones in your range are…" He patted the shoulder of the lady standing next to him, and she handed him a paper. He read songs off of it. "Show Me, City is Ours, Music Sounds Better with U, Worldwide, Paralyzed, Nothing Even Matters, Til' I Forget About You, and Big Night. So, for one song, you get to sing the lead the whole time, and the others you can lead with one of the boys. Which ones would you like to sing?"

I listed five of them, choosing Paralyzed for my lead song because that was like my most favorite song ever.

"Alright, you can sing Paralyzed second. And… Nothing Even Matters with Kendall, Show Me with Logan, Worldwide with James, and City is Ours with Carlos. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "In that order?"

He shook his head. "First, the boys will sing Til' I Forget About You, and then we'll introduce you, and you can come out. Then you'll sing with James."

_Worldwide,_ I thought.

"And then you can sing by yourself,"

_Paralyzed,_

"And then with Carlos,"

_City is Ours,_

"Logan,"

_Show Me,_

"And last with Kendall."

_Nothing Even Matters. _

"And then we'll give you an exit, and you can watch the show from backstage."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Okay!" A guy came out onto the stage, dressed in kind of creepy tight clothing.

Tom had his nose on a clipboard. "I'm going to leave you guys with Jake here, and then we can go…" He rambled on and on as he walked off the stage.

"Allllllllright." Jake said, coming over. "We are only going to choreograph Kat into two songs, and then you can just go with it for the other three." He looked at me, and I shrugged and nodded. "Kay. We are going to choreograph Paralyzed and Nothing Even Matters."

He tossed me a hand microphone; I caught it and flipped the switch to on as he gave the guys each one. I followed him to the front of the stage, and he placed me in the very center front. The house lights dimmed, and the stage lights came up, bathing the stage in light and heat.

Paralyzed started playing over the speakers, and I started singing, knowing the words and timings even without the recorded voices. I followed Jake's instructions, crossing the stage on certain parts, and raising an arm in certain parts. I had it down after three times, and then we moved on to Nothing Even Matters. I had that one down after five times, because it was harder to remember, but then I had it. Then we just sang through the next three songs, and they told me to just go with it. I did, and it worked out pretty dang well.

Right when it ended, Tom came out on the stage and herded us into the back, where he started getting the guys ready for the meet and greet. Megan and Jackie attacked me, telling me how amazing I sounded.

I started heading for the dressing room with them, but Kendall grabbed the back of my shirt. "Where are you going?"

"The dressing room. Why?" I asked, completely confused.

James took a step forward, and said, "You are going to do the meet and greet with us."

**Heehehehehhehe :D **

**CHAPTER THREE IS DONE :D now I have to type out four xD **

**I haz ideas in mah head. :D **

**Theaterlover13- No. I shall change my name every chapter :) **

**This chapter, my name is Haley xD **

**LEAVE HALEY SOME REVEIWS! :D reviews keep Haley sane :) (along with BTR songs) ;) Haley is open to requests :D xD (please do not be offended if I do not use them xD) **

**Peace out! Haley loves you guys! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehehehe Hello thar :D **

**This chapter my name is Becky ;) Becky says that she loves you guys :D She wanted to say thankssss for the reviews! **

**Here's the next Chappie! :)))) THE CONCERT :D (There ez lots of singing.) hehehehe :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own big time rush. Not in the slightest. **

I sat down in my little chair, next to Kendall. He saw my nervous expression and laughed. "Calm down, Kat. It's okay."

"I didn't know I was going to have to do the meet and greet!" I said for the sixth time, my eyes wide.

"Well, the fans want to meet the amazing guest singer." He winked again.

I blushed, and he patted my shoulder. It tingled where he touched me. But, it also calmed me. "Here they come." He said, and the nervousness remounted.

They had had me work on my signature, even though I was pretty good at it already, because it should look the same. Not only was I meeting some of the fans and sitting behind a table with Big Time Rush, I was _signing posters_ with them. And taking the occasional picture with them. They only let people take pictures when there weren't too many people, because it would just clog up the line.

The first girl jumped up, and handed her poster to Carlos, who was in the front. She squealed when he said 'have a good time' and then moved down the line. She moved one by one until she got to me, and then she asked, "OH. EM. GEE. Are you the guest singer? You are SO lucky."

"I know I am." I said, signing her poster as she handed it to me. She took it back and blew a kiss at me, and then danced off.

The rest of the meet and greet pretty much went like that, so I never really had time to panic. Some of the girls were really rude, and some of them were really angry at me. Kendall told me they were just jealous.

FINALLY, when the meet and greet ended, we were rushed backstage, and from there, we could hear the screaming of girls out behind the curtain.

Kendall gave me a hug for luck, and then the four boys ran out onto the stage, and the screaming got infinitely louder.

"And now!" The announcer tried to top the sound of screaming. It died a little. "I bring to you, the people of San Francisco, Big Time Rush!"

The song Til' I forget about you started, and the screaming wasn't quite so loud, just so people could hear the song.

I listened through the song, trying to ignore my fear. Or conquer it. Or anything. I felt sick and dizzy.

_Party like a rock star_

I closed my eyes and listened to the song, hoping it would calm me. I told myself it was nerves and that I'd be fine.

_Found a place where I can lose myself and just leave your memory on the shelf_

At the very end of the song, I had all of my courage that I could muster up in my chest, and I was ready to go out on that stage.

_I can't forget about you! _

The screaming of teenage girls was to the point of pain on my ears. "And now, our guest singer tonight, coming on the stage for the first time ever, I give you, Kat Marks!"

I ran out on stage, sweating more than you could imagine. The crowd cheered for me, not as loud as for the boys, but still pretty damn loud.

"Hello, San Francisco!" I shouted into my microphone, and they screamed back at me.

Worldwide started, and the crowd had to quiet a little to hear the softer song.

_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day,_ I sang into the microphone, _cuz' I been missin' you by my side. _

_Did I, Awake, you out of your dream, I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. _James sang back at me.

_You calm me down there's somethin' bout the sound of your voice. _Kendall, Logan and Carlos sang in the background, standing a couple feet behind me and James.

_I'm never, never, never as far away as it seems, _I took a step towards James.

_Soon we'll be together, _He sang back, taking a step towards me.

_We'll pick up right where we left off, _I sang, dancing away.

_Paris, London, Tokyo, _We sang together, turning out to the audience.

_Just one thing that I gotta do,_

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone, _I could hear Kendall's voice behind me.

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone,_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye, _James patted his chest

_Baby won't be long,_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on, _He pointed at me, and I put my hands against my chest.

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone,_

_Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide,_

_Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide,_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you,_

_Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name, _James stepped towards the audience, reaching towards the crowd for high-fives and receiving sixteen hands trying to pull him in to the audience.

_But don't you worry, cuz you have my heart, _I patted a hand against my heart.

_It ain't easy to keep moving city to city,_

_Just get up and go, _We sang it together, both of us pointing way out into the back of the audience.

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong, _James showed his muscles in a 'power' pose.

_I'm never, never, never as far away as it seems, _

_Soon we'll be together,_

_We'll pick up right where we left off,_

_Paris, London, Tokyo, _

_Just one thing that I gotta do,_

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone,_

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone,_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye, _

_Baby won't be long,_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on,_

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone,_

_Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide,_

_Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide,_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you,_

_Oh, _

_Wherever the wind blows me,_

_You're still the one and only,_

_Girl on my mind,_

_No there ain't no one better,_

_Worldwide,_

_So always remember,_

_Worldwide,_

_Always remember,_

_Girl you're mine,_

_I'm never, never, never as far away as it seems, _

_Soon we'll be together,_

_We'll pick up right where we left off,_

_Paris, London, Tokyo, _

_Just one thing that I gotta do,_

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone,_

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone,_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye, _

_Baby won't be long,_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on,_

_Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone,_

_Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide,_

_Girl I'll be thinkin about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide,_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you,_

_Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name, _James started the last lines, and I finished the song.

_But don't you worry, cuz' you have my heart._

The cheer was deafening. I could tell that the song was actually beautiful. James gave me a high five, panting and grinning, and I skip-ran to the front of the stage, my place for the next song. Paralyzed came on, and I took a deep breath, ready for my solo.

_You, _I pointed out into the audience

_You walked into the room,_

_On a Friday afternoon,_

_That's when I saw you for the first time,_

_And I was paralyzed. _I walked to the opposite side of the stage, and on the word paralyzed, I froze.

_I had a million things to say, _I put my hand to my head,

_But none of them came out that day,_ And I shook it.

_Cuz' I was never one of those girls,_

_That always had the best lines,_

_Time stopped tickin', _I skipped across the stage, crossing to the other side.

_My hands keep shakin',_

_And you don't even know that,_

_I try to speak, but boy you got me tongue-tied,_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside,_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes, _I kicked my heel up and tapped the bottom of my shoe.

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed._

_I see you walking, _I watched an invisible person walk across the audience.

_But all you do is pass me by,_

_Can't even talk,_

_Cuz words don't come into my mind,_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to,_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed._

_Now,_

_I learned a lot from my mistake,_

_Never let a good thing slip away, _I shook my finger at them as if I was lecturing the crowd.

_I've had a lot of time to look back, and my only regret is,_

_Not tellin' you what I was goin' through,_

_You didn't even know that,_

_I try to speak, but boy you got me tongue-tied,_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside,_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes,_ kicking my foot high in the air, I grinned at the crowd that I couldn't really see.

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed._

_I see you walking,_

_But all you do is pass me by,_

_Can't even talk,_

_Cuz words don't come into my mind,_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to,_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed._

_As the years go by I think about you all the time,_

_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed,_

_By you. _I pointed right into the middle of the crowd.

_You walked into the room,_

_On a Friday afternoon,_

_I try to speak, but boy you got me tongue-tied,_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside,_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes,_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed._

_I see you walking,_

_But all you do is pass me by,_

_Can't even talk,_

_Cuz words don't come into my mind,_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to,_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed p-p-p-paralyzed._

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, _

_You got me tongue-tied, _I heard the boys in the back

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, _

_Now I'm frozen inside, _They were singing background, and I was trying not to turn around and smile at them. I was having a blast. But at the same time, I was still freaking out. I kind of felt like I was going to pass out.

_Paralyzed, paralyzed,_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed._

I fist pumped, and the crowd screamed at us.

I skipped to Carlos's side, he put an arm around my shoulder, and we started the next song.

_The city is ours…_

To be completely honest, I don't remember that song very much. It sort of filtered away in my brain. The same happened to the song with Logan, only I can remember being there, and I know I sang it. I just don't _remember _singing it.

In between Show Me and Nothing Even Matters, I stumbled a bit, feeling light-headed. It was all so much. Kendall saw my expression and the small stumble, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, saying quietly "One more. You got this!"

"Nothing Even Matters!" He shouted into his microphone and the crowd screamed.

_Cuz' the worlds stops, when I put my arms around you, _He didn't remove his arm, pulling me forward.

_Around you_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _I sang,

_Eh, and nothing even matters, _He followed up.

_It's like one for the haters,_ I took a step forward, away from his arm.

_And two for all of those,_

_Who try to shut us down, _

_They don't really know,_

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart,_

_No,_

_I don't care about the money, _Kendall started singing again, taking a step forward and looking at me in the face.

_I don't care about the clothes,_

_When we're together baby anything goes, _

_And we don't even need to prove how we feel in our hearts._

_No, _

_This wall we build together, _I joined back in, raising an arm.

_There ain't no way of knocking it over,_

_And we'll be here forever _

_Getting closer, and closer baby, _He sang this line alone, his voice echoing beautifully.

_Cuz' the worlds stops, when I put my arms around you _He put his arm over my shoulder again.

_Around you_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _I started.

_Eh, and nothing even matters, _And he finished it

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, _I shrugged, smiling.

_About us_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _

_Whoa, and nothing even matters,_

_It's like the sound goes off, _

_And the people all freeze,_

_They disappear and it's just you and me,_ He pointed at me and then himself.

_Anything you wanna do, _

_Anything that you please,_

_Oh, whoa, no_

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past,_

_I've seen the future and I know we gonna last,_

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, _This line felt so true, and I shook my head, leaning it to the side.

_This wall we build together,_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over,_

_And we'll be here forever_

_Thought I told ya, thought I told ya baby girl, _He sang alone again, raising one arm up, but he was looking at me.

_Cuz' the worlds stops, when I put my arms around you_

_Around you_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _

_Eh, and nothing even matters,_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us,_

_About us,_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _

_Whoa, and nothing even matters,_

_Nothing even matters_

_Whoa,_

_Nothing even matters_

_Whoa_

_We don't even need to fight, _I sang to him.

_Everything will be alright,_ He sang to me, as if he was singing back.

_Nothing even matters, _He grabbed my hand…

_But you and I! _And he raised both of them up, both of us facing the audience.

_Cuz' the worlds stops, when I put my arms around you_

_Around you_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _

_Eh, and nothing even matters,_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us,_

_About us,_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _

_Whoa, and nothing even matters,_

_Cuz' the worlds stops, when I put my arms around you, _He hugged me, lifting me off my feet and spinning me all the way around and then another one hundred and eighty degrees, putting me down on the other side of him.

_Around you_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _

_Eh, and nothing even matters,_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us,_

_About us,_

_Oh, and nothing even matters, _

_Whoa, and nothing even matters._

The crowd screamed insanely, and applauded wildly. It was amazing, but it was also so over-whelming.

"Thank you Kat!" The announcer said over the god microphone. "And everyone wish her a happy birthday!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!" Everyone in the crowd screamed.

I blushed, and then gave the crowd a thumbs-up and headed offstage.

I got to the back, and when no one could see me, Megan and Jackie attacked me, telling me just how amazing I was.

I was having issues standing straight. Everything looked like it was tilting, and I was afraid that if it tilted too far I would fall over and slide off the face of the earth. The rest of the concert flew by; I don't remember most of it. When the boys finally came offstage, they were smiling and they looked all hyped up. I tried to smile, but my vision was kind of blurring over.

James gave me a high-five and said something along the lines of great job, and then something about elephants.

I think.

Logan gave me a fist bump and commented on my singing, and I could only hope it was good. Carlos laughed and patted my shoulder. Kendall stepped forward and hugged me, and I managed to lift my arms up to his back, but suddenly the dizziness was too much, and I passed out in Kendall's arms.

**Hehehehhehehehe :D Becky got to listen to lots of BTR for this chapterrr**

**Becky says that she lovessss you guys and wants you to review :D**

**PS. Rawrenella- Thanks :D I have fun writing them :))))**

**Please leave Becky some reviews! :DDD Peace out! **

**R&R! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIII THARE. **

**MY name TODAY is PAIGE. i AM happy AGAIN :D **

**Big time rush makes Paige happy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. **

…

**HA. YOU THOUGHT THAT DISCLAIMER WAS GOING TO BE BORING DIDN'T YOU! :D NEVER.**

**The (REAL) Disclaimer: THE epic BIG time RUSH? i DO not OWN it. I also DO not OWN hunger GAMES. or MAXIMUM ride ;)**

I dreamt about singing. I got to watch the whole concert as if I was in the audience, even though I could see myself up on the stage.

It went all the way to the point when I passed out, and after I saw myself go limp in Kendall's arms, for a moment, he just stared at me, his mouth open with surprise as he supported my seemingly lifeless body.

"Um…" He said, and then it all faded away, and I floated in darkness for a minute or two.

"Kat?" A panicked voice broke a hole in my hearing, and sound rushed into my head. "Kat, are you alright? Please wake up."

It was a guy's voice. What guys would I know? Luke? "Luke?" I mumbled.

"Luke? Who's Luke? Kat? Are you okay?" A voice said back.

I opened my eyes and saw Kendall's perfect face about half a foot from mine, his eyebrows creating a worried line above his eyes. It was cute. Without thinking, I reached up and touched his eyebrow. He laughed, and sighed in relief. I just looked at him for a moment, completely confused. Why would he be worried? Then suddenly everything came rushing back.

I covered my mouth with my hands. "Oh my god I'm so sorry… It was just too much."

He chuckled. "Its fine, I passed out after my first concert too."

I sighed in relief, and only then did I realize that my feet weren't on the floor. Kendall was holding me bridal style, one arm behind me back and the other under my knees. My eyes widened.

He chuckled again, and then sat on the couch. I could see now that we were in the dressing room. He didn't offer to let go of me, just let me sit sideways on his lap. My heart was out of control.

"Do you want me to get up…?" I offered, no matter how much I wanted to stay there.

His arms tightened around me. "No, stay. Its fine, don't worry."

We sat in silence for a minute, and I laid my head against his shoulder. "Who's Luke?" He asked suddenly, looking into my eyes. I could've sworn I saw some jealousy in his eyes.

"Hmm?" I was distracted by the color of his eyes. "Oh, he's just my best friend's brother."

"Oh," He answered, smiling, obviously relieved. He looked down at the floor, and I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

Suddenly the door burst open, and I jumped a little, but didn't open my eyes very much.

Logan and James came in, Jackie and Megan following. Jackie's mom was behind them, along with a very worried looking Luke.

"Is she okay?" Megan asked, anxious.

I opened my eyes and smiled at them. "I'm fine guys."

Kendall stood up and set me on the ground, and I took a step, but my knees gave out. He lunged forward and caught me before I could hit the ground though, and he swept me up again, and set me on the couch next to him. "Maybe you should stay here for a little while." Kendall suggested, his eyebrows creating another worried line above his amazing eyes.

"No," I looked up, instantly having thoughts about murdering the speaker. It was Luke, his eyes looking between me and Kendall. "We can take her home." I wanted to punch him. He was going to take me away?

Kendall looked like he sort of felt the same way. "Um…" He looked down looking sad. I wanted to reach out and touch his face but I held myself back. He looked up awkwardly. "Do you have a cell phone?"

_Do I have a…?_

_Oh. My. GOD. _

_KENDALL SCHMIDT just implied he wanted my phone number! _

I swallowed, and calmly, (even though inside I was screaming in victory) I grabbed a marker and his hand. I scrawled my number out on his hand, and said shyly, "Um you can call me or text me. I have unlimited."

He smiled his breath-taking smile. "Alright."

Luke scooped me up off the couch and I waved at Kendall over his shoulder as he carried me out of the room. "Luke, I can walk." I said when we were in the hall.

"Yeah, you definitely just proved that." He said sarcastically.

I ignored him and looked over his shoulder, back at the guys. Kendall was staring after us, leaning against the frame of the door, and Logan was talking to him, even though it looked like Kendall wasn't really hearing him.

Jackie was chattering too, but I couldn't really hear her either.

James grabbed the back of Kendall's collar and dragged him back into the dressing room, and Logan helped by pushing on him, and then letting the door close.

I giggled quietly, and Luke rolled his eyes.

"KAT." Jackie said.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Um… no…"

She laughed, and Megan grinned. "I _said_, James started talking to me!"

"No way!" I said, leaning towards her and forcing Luke to adjust his grip on me. "What happened?"

"Well, we exchanged phone numbers." She bit her lip, grinning.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!"

"I know right!" She skipped down the hall, and I struggled until Luke finally put me down. I felt fine now, as I skipped to her side and Jackie, Megan and I skipped down the hall and out the door, and into the parking lot that was now fenced off so the fans wouldn't attack Big Time Rush's cars.

Luke and Jackie's mom went to get the car, and the three of us stayed and ran around in the parking lot.

By the time that Jackie's mom and Luke got back, we were exhausted. We climbed in the car and lapsed into silence in the backseat. Jackie was staring at the screen of her phone, biting her lip and grinning like she does. I knew she was texting James, so I let her be. My thoughts were at my house, on my phone. I knew exactly where it was, sitting on my bed stand.

When we FINALLY pulled up to Jackie's house, I jumped out of the car, ran inside grabbed my stuff and was outside before any of them were even inside. "I'm going home, bye!" I said, running off down the street.

"Bye, Kat!" Megan and Jackie called.

I ran across the street and down two houses, and then into my driveway. Yes, Jackie and I live insanely close to each other.

I dumped my stuff on the floor of my room and lunged for my phone.

_Missed call._ The screen read.

I flipped it open, and then hit listen now, holding it up to my ear.

There was a beep, and then Kendall's voice. "Um, hi! So, I didn't know how long it was going to take you to get home… So… I gave you…" There was a pause, probably for him to check his watch, "Sixteen minutes. And I guess you aren't home yet, so I guess you live further away than that-"

"Told you that you should have waited longer. Kat! I told him he- ow!" Logan's voice cut off, and I was willing to bet that Kendall punched him.

"Yeah," Kendall chuckled. "So, um call me back!" I could hear the smile in his voice. There was a click, and I smiled, saving his number as Kendall :)

I unpacked my stuff, trying to gather the courage to call him back. "Alright." I said to myself.

I picked up my phone and found his number in my contacts, and then hit call before I could change my mind.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" He sounded breathless.

"Hi, Kendall!" I said.

"Hi Kat!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, what's up?" I asked as I went to the kitchen to make myself some food.

"Oh, Logan is killing me at chess."

"Yeah, it's my payback for him punching me!" I heard Logan in the background.

I heard James chime in. "Yeah, Kendall, you need to stop being so annoying." He laughed.

"James," Kendall said as I put the tortilla in the microwave for the burrito I was going to make. "If it wasn't my turn, I would come over there."

"Well, it is your turn" Logan laughed. "So go!"

"Ah, right. So Kat," he said, and I heard the click of chess pieces. "What are you doing?"

"Making a burrito." I answered, putting meat on the tortilla, and then some cheese and beans, and then I started hunting for the taco sauce.

He laughed. "Really? Are you still at Jackie's house?"

"No." James said.

I grinned. So they were still texting.

"I like the way James know and you don't." I laughed into the phone.

He laughed too. "Well, I'm not the one obsessively texting Jackie and not putting my phone down, cough James. Don't you dare throw that pillow at me."

I giggled, picturing that scene. I realized the major flaw in my vision. "Where are you guys?" I asked him.

"Some fancy hotel in San Francisco."

I smiled. _Lucky._

I finished making my burrito and it in the microwave, not wanting to eat it while I was on the phone with him. There was a little pause, and I heard Logan say, "Checkmate. I win."

"No, I can go here!"

"There's a bishop there."

"What about here?"

"My queen."

"Dammit!" Kendall said, but he was laughing. "Good game. I'm going to my bedroom." There was some shuffling.

I had to ask. "There is more than one bedroom in that hotel?"

"Like I said, it's fancy. There are two bedrooms in each, and we have two places, one across the hall. So we have four bedrooms."

"Wow." I said, sitting on the couch, and staring out the sliding glass door onto the deck.

"Um…" I could hear the awkwardness. "So there's this party at the hotel tomorrow night… I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"I'm not sure if my mom will let me…"

"Oh no, it's not a party like that. It's going to be like a cocktail party sort of. Not all 'hard core.' Some dancing, celebrities, and some food. I was wondering if you wanted to come… as my date." His voice was quiet at the end.

I couldn't breathe.

I also couldn't speak, because it felt like someone was punching me. He just asked me on a date! The first time anyone has ever asked me on a date, and it's my idol! Oh my god…

"Sure." I whispered.

He chuckled. "I know James was planning on asking Jackie."

It was my turn to chuckle, imagining her hysteria.

"So um, what time does it start and end? I don't have school on Monday, but I don't think my mom will be too happy picking me up in San Francisco at three in the morning."

He chuckled, and I could imagine his amazing smile. "Well, it starts at six, so I guess you could get here at five forty-five, and it's supposed to end at midnight."

"Okay." I need to wait for my mom to get home, though."

"Alright. Oh, I hear Carlos calling me. I should go. Bye, Kat!"

"Bye! I'll text you."

"Okay." There was another smile in his voice.

He hung up, and so did I. I ate my burrito in silence, my thoughts in San Francisco. Only when my mom pulled into the driveway did I pull out of my dazed state and got up to wash my plate.

"Hi Kat." My mom said, her voice tired as she hung her keys on a hook by the door and put her bag in the closet.

"Hi, Mom." I responded.

There was an awkward silence as she hung up her jacket and changed from her high heels to her slippers. I looked down, pretending I didn't see the pain in her face as she caught a glimpse of the family picture on the counter…

Two jobs really takes it out of my mom…

"Um, mom? I got invited to a party in San Francisco tomorrow night…"

"What time?" She asked.

"Six to midnight."

"With Jackie? Or Megan?"

"Jackie will be there…"

"Who invited you?" She asked, mystified.

"You know the band that I sang for today?"

"Yessssss…" She said, drawing out the 's' sound.

"Kendall invited me."

"_Really?_"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Okay, but just remember. He's a celebrity. Be careful."

"Okay, but I don't think Kendall is like that."

I walked off, and then quickly texted Kendall.

_My mom said yes! _

I only had to wait sixty-seven seconds for Kendall's response.

_Awesome! I'll see you there! _

_Was that a goodbye? _I asked him as I went to my room and then started up my computer.

_No! _

I laughed, and then typed out, _Ha-ha, so what are you up to now? _

_Just hanging out with James and Logan._

_What did Carlos want? _

_He dropped something in the kitchenette. He needed help finding the broom. _

I laughed, and after checking my email and discovering that I had one review on a fanfiction that I wrote, I texted him back saying, _wow. xD so did you find it? _After I hit send, I pulled up my fanfiction and started typing the next chapter.

_Yeah, it was in the closet. So what are you doing? _

_Writing Fanfiction._

_Really? I love fanfiction! What's your name? _

I told him my name and he told me his. I looked up his writing, and it was beautiful. He had written a one-shot about the Hunger Games, and was in the middle of a Hunger Games and Maximum Ride crossover.

_Wow. _I texted. _You write beautifully. I didn't know you were a writer! _

_I didn't know you were either. Your work is amazing._

I blushed, and sent, _thanks…_

_You don't like standing out much, do you? _

_No, no not at all. I'm sort of a background character. I'm not very pretty, and nobody likes me very much. _

_WHAT? Not very pretty? You must be looking in the wrong mirrors. And I like you. So does James. And Logan and Carlos. _

I blushed again, and said, _You're so sweet. All of you guys. _

All he sent back was a heart, and I smiled and my face heated again.

I sent a smiley face, and my mom called me, telling me that I should do the dishes.

I sent, _I gtg, ttyl :) _before he responded.

_Alright. I'll miss you. _

I told him that I would miss him too, and then headed for the kitchen to start the dishes.

The next morning, I woke up at three, and too hyped up to go back to sleep, I got up and took a shower. I could take a nap later.

Feeling like I was going insane, I made sure my mom was asleep and turned on Elevate. After a day's work, (or two, in my mom's case, because of her second job) my mom would sleep through a tsunami.

I sang along, and then, unable to concentrate on anything, I turned it on repeat on the TV and then fell into a stupor. I wasn't asleep, but I wasn't really very awake either.

After a really long time my phone buzzed in my pocket, and I checked the time. It was only eight? Dang it. I sighed and checked it.

_Sorry I'm texting so early. Just wanted to say hi. _Kendall had written.

I giggled. _It's fine, I got up at three. _

_Why so early?_

_I couldn't sleep. _I responded, and then headed out into my backyard, into my mom's amazing garden, which I'm pretty sure she kept because it reminded her of my dad…

I sat on the little stone bench beneath the big weeping willow, the branches dancing around me. I loved this spot; it was so full of memories and beauty.

I quickly retrieved my sketch pad from inside and then went back out to the spot and started drawing Kendall.

He responded, the phone vibrating the bench next to me.

_Aww:( _he said, and I laughed.

_It's okay, I can take a nap later. _

I continued drawing him, and when he responded, I was drawing his eyes, so I forgot about it and finished the drawing.

When I was done, and I had a picture of Kendall sitting in the same spot that I was right now, his eyes focused on a flower in his palm, did I realize that I never checked the text from him. I quickly picked it up and looked at it.

_Ha-ha, _he had written, _what are you doing now? _

_I'm sorry! I was drawing and I didn't realize that I got a text._

_It's fine! _His response was instantaneous. _And awesome. What were you drawing? _

_Just a picture. _I blushed, not wanting to tell him that I was drawing him. _What are you doing? _

_Sitting by the pool with James. _

They had a pool. _Lucky! _I typed.

_I know. Sorry. Wish you were here! _

I smiled. He was always so nice… _You're so sweet :) _I wrote back.

_So are you :)_

_Thanks :D _

_xD oh hey, so it's a formal party. Just thought I should let you know. _

I was about to text back when suddenly something smashed into me and knocked me to the ground.

"KAT!" Jackie screamed. "OH MY GOD James asked me to a party tonight!"

"Yeah!" I said back. "Kendall asked me."

"Ohhhhh myyyy godddd!" She gasped. "I'm sooooo excited! We need to decide what to wear! Oh… Who are you texting?" She grabbed my phone, and I knew I wasn't going to get it back soon, so I stole her phone and quickly found James's number in her contacts. I texted him, _Hi James! It's Kat! I just stole her phone cuz' she stole mine. _

He responded quickly. _Hi Kat! Yeah, Kendall just said that Jackie texted him. _

I tackled Jackie and wrestled my phone from her, quickly checking the sent messages. She had written, _Hi Kendall! It's Jackie! I stole Kat's phone! _

He had responded _Ha-ha, what are you guys doing? _

I quickly typed, _it's me again, and she just randomly tackled me in my backyard. _

_Lol! So what are you guys going to do? _

_Probably decide what dresses to wear. _

_;) Alright I'll leave you two to that. Have fun! Ttyl. _

_Ttfn! 3 _

I put my phone away, and Jackie said, "What should we wear?"

There was a pause, and I grinned. "Let's go have a closet raid."

By four, we had eaten a lovely lunch of taco bell, done our hair and make-up, and chosen our dresses.

I was wearing a light green strapless dress, with lacy stuff over my breasts and a tight green sash around my stomach. Below that it poofed out a bit, still blue but with hints of blue and darker green and even some purple in the lacy stuff. It was pretty short.

She was wearing a dark blue dress, with clack on her chest. It was strapless as well, and on the top it was tucked into itself, giving it a swoosh and making it look awesome. Then there was a tight blue sash, and then it poofed out like mine, only hers was dark blue.

We bounced around for a while, both of us freaking out. After a while I fell into a chair, and then just sat there, daydreaming about Kendall. His eyes, his hair, his perfect personality and figure…

I could tell Jackie was daydreaming about James, so I left her to it, going on demand on the TV and starting a BTR episode. When it was over, it was five-fifteen, and it was time to go.

We pulled on our flats and ran out to my mom's car, and she pulled into gear and pulled away from the curb.

Party with Kendall, here I come!

**Sorry for this short A/N, but I have to go to bed and I want to post for you guys! Goodnight! **

**Review! Please! :D Love you guys! **

**Paige :D **

**R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**GREETINGS people of Earth. **

**OHHH MY GOD I love you guys :'D **

**I came home and found seven emails from fanfiction,**

**I almost cried I was so happy**

**This is my first successful story! :D Thank you guys so much! My name is Nami today, btw. :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Nami does not own Big Time Rush. I might though ;) JK :D Ahahahah. I don't either xP xD (And, I don't own Taylor Swift, Alex Pettyfer, Dianna Agron, Stephenie Meyer or Glee.) **

**Here comes an interesting chapter ;) **

**SHO SHORRY THOUGH. THISH ONE SHALL BE SHORT (for reasons for me to know and you to find out by reading it) ;) **

**As my friend would say, Yawp:) Now let's get on with the story! :D **

We pulled up to the hotel, both Jackie and I quivering with excitement.

We bounced out of the car, and through the front window, I could see the backs of Kendall's and James's heads. We waved goodbye to my mom as she drove away, her knuckles clearly tight on the wheel. It took me a minute to figure out why.

Her first date with my father had been a party in San Francisco.

I shuddered.

Jackie grabbed my hand and towed me to the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. We were about to knock, and the door swung open. Kendall and James stood there, smiling widely at us.

They were both wearing collared button up shirts, and nice pants. I tried not to sigh like some infatuated girl. Even though I kind of was.

Kendall stepped forward and, seeming as if he was as wound up as we were, he said, "Hi Kat! Jackie. Here we'll show you the hotel room so you don't have to be down here when the paparazzi show up with the other celebrities."

"Who else is coming?" I asked as he took my hand and led us towards the elevator. Jackie and James were already deep into a conversation.

"Oh, just some random famous people… Taylor Swift, Dianna Agron… Some more people. Then just a bunch of random producers, recording studio people, and backstage tech crew people." He explained as we stepped into the elevator.

I smiled up at him, and he grinned back, and then winked. James and Jackie were laughing, but we didn't even bother asking.

The elevator opened on floor six, and Kendall stepped out, pulling me with him. I giggled as he practically ran though the hall, a bright excited smile on his face.

When we got to his door, he opened it up and held it open for us.

It was amazing. I'll let you daydream your own amazing room up. It was basically an amazing living room. A definition would just ruin it. Just take your daydream and multiply it by four. Maybe then you'll be close to it.

"Alright." Kendall said. "We have fifteen minutes until the party starts. What should we do?"

Jackie and James disappeared to go walk around in the halls, and Kendall and I sat on the couch.

"So," He asked, "What's your home life like?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"I want to get to know you better. You have an amazing cook for a mom? A hiking fanatic for a dad?"

The word stabbed at me. Dad. "Um… My mom works two jobs. She works at an office and as a cashier for Safeway. My brother just sits in the basement all day."

He seemed to understand why I wasn't mentioning a… dad. His eyebrows created a concerned line over his eyes. "Do you not want to talk about it?" He asked me softly, taking my hand.

I looked down at my hand in his. "Well," I swallowed, trying not to break down in tears. "One day he was out in his car, and a drunk driver ran a red light and smashed into the side of his car…" My voice broke, and I pressed my fingers to my forehead, trying to keep the tears inside. "The paramedics said he died instantly, which is good because that means he didn't feel any pain…"

Kendall pulled me into a hug, and I put my face on his shoulder. He tilted my chin up to look at me, and I reached up and wiped away the tear that was just starting to fall. His eyes were sad, and sympathetic. I looked down, the sympathy getting to me. I didn't really want anyone's sympathy…

He tilted my chin up again, and I could see what he was thinking in his face. His head was leaning towards mine…

All thoughts of my dad disappeared when he kissed me. As if they had never been there in the first place. Somehow there was a tiny shred of sadness in the edge of my mind, but I couldn't remember why it was there. All I could think about was how soft his lips were…

We broke apart, and he smiled softly at me. He pulled me into his lap, and I sat there for a while, listening to his heartbeat.

"Kat, you are the only one for me." He whispered, the side of his face against my head.

After a while of that sentence twisting around in my head, I leaned back a little bit, and asked, "_Why?_"

"Why? How can you not know?" Before I could answer, he went on. "You're beautiful." He ran his hand over my hair. "You sing amazingly." His fingers touched my throat. They were ice-cold, but it felt nice. "Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous." His finger touched the corner of my eye, and I looked down. "And your personality, when you let it show, is extraordinary." He hugged me against him.

"I am _not _beautif-"

He pressed a finger against my lips, stopping me. "Yes, you _are_. I don't understand what you don't see that I do." He stood up, pulling me with him. We went through a door, and I saw his bedroom. It was amazing as well. But I didn't have to admire it, because he dragged me to the bathroom and made me look in the mirror.

I saw all of my flaws, my hair that was messed up and impossible to part completely straight, my bottom lip that was more full than the top one, my eyes looked to squinty, I was so pale…

I started fussing with my hair, but his hands caught my wrists. "What are you seeing?"

"My flaws…" I whispered.

"_What_ flaws?"

I sighed, turning away from the mirror. I looked up at him as he said, "I don't see any flaws. You have no flaws. I see my flaws in the mirror." _What flaws?_ I thought. "Unless someone is truly shallow, they see all of their 'flaws'. And when a person has none, they make them up. Like you are." He touched the tip of my nose with his finger.

I sighed again.

He smiled, and kissed me again, very short and sweet. I smiled up at him, convinced, for now.

"Come on, we should go. The party's starting."

I followed him to the elevator, and while it was going down, he said, "Be prepared for some photographers. Don't tell them anything besides what I tell the first one, okay?"

"Alright," I whispered, suddenly nervous.

He smiled softly. "Don't be nervous. You'll be fine." He pulled me into a hug, and then released me when the door opened.

I was immediately overwhelmed. There were so many people! There was a table overflowing with food, and music played softly through speakers. The talking of the people in the room almost drowned it out. I took a half-step closer to Kendall. He put his arm around my waist.

There was a man with a camera, and he instantly snapped a picture, so I blinked, trying to clear the spot from my vision.

Before the reporter could say anything, Kendall introduced me, saying, "This is Kat Marks, the girl who sang at our concert."

"Are you two dating?"

Kendall looked at me, as if asking for permission. Probably to say yes. I just nodded a tiny bit and mouthed 'sure' to him.

He tightened his arm and said, "Yes."

A thrill shot through me, and my heart rate sped up. The reporter scribbled something down, and I caught a glimpse of something in all caps. I tried to catch my breath.

Before the reporter could say anything else, Kendall pulled me away, giving him a dirty look. "You alright?" He asked me.

"'M Fine." I mumbled. But after a second, I tacked on, "Is that okay? Saying that we're dating?"

He chuckled. "I don't usually kiss girls that I'm not dating."

I blushed, looking down, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, Kendall."

"Hi, Taylor."

I looked up, and gasped in response. It was Taylor Swift!

"Taylor, this is Kat." Kendall introduced us.

She held out a hand. I went to shake it, but she just gave me a high-five. I laughed. She smiled. "I saw your guys' concert. It was awesome! Kat, your voice is amazing."

I blushed. "I love your voice, too."

"Thanks." She said, smiling. Then she walked off.

"Oh my god I just met Taylor Swift." I said, grinning.

"Is that what you did when you first met us?" Kendall asked, somehow his grin bigger than mine.

"No." I said. "When I first met you guys, I passed out."

Impossibly, his extraordinary grin got wider. It made me smile. "Right." He said, "I remember." I blushed, remembering Luke telling me that he came back in…

"Hi Alex." Kendall said.

"Hi, Kendall." A voice said back.

I looked up, and instantly thought, _it's John Smith. Oh my God, from I am Number Four! _

"Alex, this is Kat Marks, Kat, this is Alex-"

"Pettyfer." I finished, and both of them smiled. "Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Kat." He gave Kendall and thumbs-up and walked off. Wow. Kendall chuckled at my expression.

"Overwhelmed yet?" He asked, pulling me along through the crowd.

"Kendall, I was overwhelmed when the elevator doors opened."

He smiled. "I'm right here, don't worry." He tightened his arm around my waist. I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"'Course." I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

We ended up on a couch on the far side of the room, (after a peculiar meeting with Stephenie Meyer, I might say) and I was squished up against a guy who wouldn't stop talking about nerdy tech crap. I sent a desperate glance towards Kendall, who was sitting next to me, and he just shrugged, sympathetically frowning.

I politely stood up, and with a little, "I should go," To the man, I helped Kendall up and we walked away.

"Do, he was really starting to bug me."

"Me too. Sorry I couldn't really do anything about it…"

I shrugged. "It's fine."

He smiled. "Ah! Hi, Logan."

"Hi, Logan." I said. He looked bored, and he was toying with his phone on the counter. "Are you bored?" I guessed.

Looking ashamed, he nodded.

"Do you maybe want to text with Megan?"

He shrugged, smiled and said, "Is she annoying?"

"Not at all." Megan was extremely kind and polite to people… unless it was me or Jackie.

Logan handed me his phone, and I entered her number. I handed it back to him, winking. "Have fun."

He laughed, and Kendall did too. "We'll see you, Logan."

He was already texting, and he said, "Okay! Thanks, Kat!"

We walked off again, and Kendall grabbed my hand. I gladly let him hold my hand as we walked aimlessly through the crowd.

I literally ran into someone, and then backed up with an "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine!" The blonde in front of me said. "I'm kind of not all here tonight."

I picked her purse up off the floor and handed it to her, and when she took it, smiling, I gasped. I instantly recognized her. It was Dianna Agron, but I knew her as Quinn from Glee. Megan would not stop obsessing over her in that show.

"Hi, Dianna." Kendall said.

"Oh, hi Kendall! Is this your date?" She smiled, motioning towards me.

"Yeah," He said. "This is Kat, Dianna. Dianna, Kat." I shook her hand.

"So, I heard you singing." She said. "You're really good! You should audition for something."

"Maybe I will…" I mumbled, embarrassed. "I'm not a very… 'In the spotlight' kind of person."

She shrugged. "That's fixable."

I laughed.

"Um, I'm going to go get us some punch, okay Kat?" Kendall asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Okay." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he walked away. Dianna giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are so cute together." She responded.

I blushed. "Thanks. Um, so my friend will never believe that I met you unless I get a picture… So… Can I take a picture with you?"

She smiled, giggling. "You got a Gleek for a friend?" She made the 'L' sign on her forehead.

"You have no idea." I laughed. She laughed too. I turned my phone around and snapped a quick picture.

She said, "Alright Kat, I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye Dianna."

I sent the picture to Megan, with the caption, _Ha. And yes, I gave Logan your number. _

I was headed to find Kendall, because I didn't really want to just stand there for a while, when I saw him. I started towards him, but froze in my tracks. There was a girl, tall, standing right in front of him. And by the look she was giving him… He was slightly leaning away, his hands on the table behind him, maybe giving the impression that she was to close. She was certainly too close for MY taste.

And then suddenly she stepped forward and pressed her lips right to his.

**DUN DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHH**

**(psst. Hey. Hey guess what. I know what happens next ;D) **

**This is why Nami made chapter 6 shorter. I've been having major ideas but I can't get them all done fast enough D: **

**Please review! :D Nami likes reviews! Nami is hungry… FOR REVEIWS. Nom nom nom. **

**Thanks for reading it! :D You can give me a suggestion, but please don't be offended if I don't use it :/**

**I want to give a shout-out to Ezzy67 for being an amazing friend :D **

**R&R! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**HAI THERE YOU AMAZING PEOPLE. **

**YOu ASk Me WHy Is YOu AMAZINg? **

**iTS bECAUSE yOU rEAD fANFICTION. (And you're reading mine ;D yaaay) **

**It makes you awesome :D SO GUISE Mah name this chapter ez Kat xD **

**DiScLaImEr: I do NOT OWN BIG time RUSH. I do, however, like playing with the SHIFT button on my keyboard. JusT IN CasE YoU Didn'T NoticE. . (KAT ALsO DOeS NOT OwN TaylOr SWIfT, as ShE SaID BEFORE.) **

**I want to know, guys! Should I name my chapters? Tell me in a review! :D **

**NOW.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! SORRY about the cliffy last chappie. I just couldn't help it ;D **

I ran through the crowd, feeling nauseous and betrayed. I remember brushing past Dianna, her surprised look quickly getting lost in the crowd. I made it to the hall, by the elevator, and luckily, no one was there. I was headed for a hotel room, maybe I could lick myself in a bedroom and cry there for the rest of the night before I was forced to leave and never see him again. I assaulted the up button, waiting for the elevator to come to my rescue. I recalled my words before; _I don't think Kendall is like that. _

Apparently I was wrong. Apparently, Kendall is EXACTLY like that.

Tears were pouring down my cheeks by the time the elevator pinged. Right as it was opening, I saw Kendall step into the hall.

"There you are. Are you okay? Dianna said you…" His voice trailed off as he saw the tears on my face, and his face was instantly worried. He sped up, fast walking towards me, but I dived in the elevator, jabbing the 'six' button. It closed, luckily, before he could get there and stop it, and I cried the whole way up, not enough room in my head to even be happy that there wasn't anyone in the elevator.

When the doors opened, I sped towards the room, seeing the door to the stairs open down the hall, and catching a glimpse of his blonde hair.

I ran to the hotel room and slammed the bedroom door behind me, ignoring the surprised look from Carlos, who was sitting on the couch.

I locked the door roughly behind me and collapsed in tears beside the bed, hugging my knees and resting my chin on top of them.

"Kat! Kat, wait! Tell me!" Kendall was pounding on the door. "What's wrong?"

"YOu know perfectly well what's wrong!" I hollered back.

"No, I don't! What are you talking about!"

"What happened?" Carlos asked. "She looked pretty upset."

"I don't know!" Kendall fretted. _Fake._ I told myself.

"Why don't you go ask that girl?" I shouted at him.

"What?" He said.

"Just leave me alone!"

I heard him move away from the door, but then he just settled onto the couch.

My phone vibrated. Jackie. _Hey, where'd you go? You're missing the party! I want to dance with you Kendall and James! _

_Go dance with them by yourself. _I responded.

_Uh-oh. What's wrong? _

_Go ask the girl Kendall just kissed. _

His own words suddenly came back to me. _I don't usually kiss girls that I'm not dating…_

Great.

I yanked off my shoe, and in a blind rage, threw it as hard as I could. It hit the wall with a satisfying slapping noise, and leaving a little mark. It fell to the ground

There was a pause outside, and then Kendall said, "What was that?"

"My shoe." I said back, holding my chin high, even though they couldn't see it.

He didn't respond, and I kept crying.

"What can I do?" He asked through the door, 'pain' in his voice.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"What? Can you talk louder?"

I ignored him. I was trying to plan an escape… There was no way of getting out without going past them.

I got up and sat back down with my back against the door, putting my shoe back on.

I heard the door outside open, and then Logan's voice. "What's going on in here? Why does Kendall have his head in his hands?"

"Can you just _go away?_" I shouted. "All of you!"

There was a pause, and then Carlos filled Logan in. I hated how this was turning into an ordeal. I heard Kendall get up, and then sit on the couch. Logan started talking quietly to him.

My phone vibrated. I picked it up; it was a text from Megan. _Why is Logan saying that you locked yourself in a bedroom? _

_Kendall kissed another girl. _

_Oh my god. _

Logan's voice paused, and then he said, "Oh my god, Kendall, you _idiot!_"

"What!"

"Look at this text."

There was as short pause, and then a hissed profanity from Kendall.

"Yeah." I called angrily. "Being caught doesn't make you fell to happy, does it?"

"No, Kat, I-"

He was interrupted by the outside door opening again. "Where's Kat?" Jackie fretted.

"In the bedroom." Kendall's quiet voice said.

"Kat, I'm so sorry." I heard her voice coming closer.

"Jackie, go away." I groaned, caught up in crying again.

"If you would just let me explain-" Kendall started.

Angry, not even bothering to wipe my face off, I opened the door. I'm sure there were make-up streaks down my face. All four of the boys wore identical masks of horror and concern. Jackie had seen me like this before, her face was just concerned.

"Maybe I don't need you to explain. Maybe I saw enough."

"But you had the wrong point of view-"

"I had a perfect point of view! My mom told me to be careful, and I wasn't. It's my fault. So why don't you go back down there, and keep kissing that girl, and I'll-"

"Kendall, you idiot." James said, putting his face in his hands.

Kendall stood up, and started towards me, but I pointed at him, my stare deadly. "Sit. Back. Down."

He froze, but didn't sit. I took one threatening step towards him, and he sat. "Kat, please, just let me explain-"

"Explain _what?_ How you _played_ me? Oh, _sure_, give me a full detailed description of you kissing that girl!"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Sure looked like it to me."

I let my voice drop into the 'disappointed' zone, and then shut the door again, locked it, and then I went to cry on the bed.

"_She_ kissed _me! I_ didn't kiss _her!_" Kendall was pounding on the door.

"_Same difference!" _

"No, I… I didn't…" His voice slowly lowered, "she… Kiss…" His voice broke, and I heard him settle to the floor.

I heard Logan tell James and Jackie that they should go back downstairs, his voice quiet. After hesitation, they did, and Carlos followed.

Kendall stood up, and then I heard the other bedroom door shut.

After a while of crying on the bed, hugging my knees and lecturing myself for coming, the door clicked.

It swung open, and Logan was standing there, a credit card in his hand, his eyes wide, cautious, and worried.

I turned away from him, sitting with my back towards him. He shut the door again, and came over and sat next to me, his legs handing off the bed.

"Look." He said. "I know Kendall. And kissing some random girl isn't him. He told me yesterday how much he missed you, and how he couldn't sleep because he was so hyped for tonight. He wouldn't blow you off for some random girl. He isn't a player. He doesn't do that. He's had about one girlfriend in his entire life, and it was before he came here, to Cali. He's avoided the Hollywood type girls." When I didn't respond, he scooted closer, sitting next to me, his arm brushing mine. "What exactly did you see?"

I looked at him for a moment, and then wiped my face off with the back of my hand, saying, "Well I was going to find him, because Dianna moved on. And I found him by the snack table, but I wasn't anywhere near him, and this girl was standing in front of him, and then she leaned forward and kissed him."

"See," he said, turning me to face him when I tried to look away, "She kissed him. Like he said."

"But… then he acted like nothing happened!"

"He was probably wishing nothing happened." He put his hands on my shoulders.

I sighed. "Logan…"

He smiled softly. "Maybe you should just go talk to him."

I stood up, and then gave him a hug. "Thank, Logan."

He tipped his imaginary hat and gave a little bow, smiling his famous smile, wider on one side. "Anytime."

I headed out, and saw Kendall coming out of the other room, his eyes on something in his hands. "Logan, can you-" He glanced up then back down, then his eyes snapped up and fixed on me. The thing in his hands slipped through his fingers, (it turned out to be a pen), and it bounced off the ground and rolled away. His eyes lit up, and I took two steps and wrapped my arms around his neck, laying my face on his chest. He hugged me back, burying his face in my neck and hair.

I whispered, "Sorry I got so mad at you."

"Sorry I got kissed by a girl. I should have seen it coming." Disgust colored his tone.

I laughed once. "What happened after she kissed you?"

"I pushed her. She kind of fell over."

I laughed again, and then he pressed his lips to mine. I could have stayed there forever, but Logan cleared his throat behind us. I laughed as we broke apart, turning around. Kendall kept his arms around me, just letting me turn so I could face Logan. His arms stayed around my waist.

"We should go back to the party." Logan said, looking very awkward. He probably felt awkward too.

"Okay," Kendall said, and then he leaned his head over my shoulder. "All forgiven?" He asked.

I nodded, and he kissed me on the cheek, releasing me but grabbing my hand. Kendall grabbed a black jacket, made me wash my face, and then we followed Logan back to the party. I saw Jackie breathe a sigh of relief when she saw us, holding hands.

The song changed, and I instantly recognized the nest one; it was _You belong with me_ by Taylor swift. Taylor herself was standing in a corner, listening to the annoying tech guy and absent-mindedly mouthing the lyrics.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, _

_She's upset_

"Oh my god I love this song!" I said.

Kendall smiled. "Care to dance?" He held an arm to the dance floor.

"Okay." I smiled and bit my lip.

_She wears short-skirts, _

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and _

_I'm on the bleachers _

We danced only a little, bouncing around and sometimes spinning. I mouthed the lyrics, and Kendall grinned the whole time, never taking his eyes off of me. It was quite flattering.

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by you, _

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby,_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

When the song ended, Kendall laughed and gave me a hug. The next song was Big Time Rush; I guess the DJ had a playlist of songs from people who were here. Kendall blushed, and I laughed. It was Cover Girl.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see _

_When you're looking in the mirror_

Kendall pulled me up against him, I laid my head on his chest, and he put his head against mine, singing the lyrics softly in my ear. He had both arms around my waist, I held him around the stomach in a hug. We rocked back and forth, and it was peaceful, despite the loud talking n the room.

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful every day_

_When you're looking at the magazines, _

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cuz' you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar_

_Yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah you're so pretty _

_That it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world, _

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Oh _

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes to camouflage your shape_

_Oh whoa,_

_But you know that I love you_

_Just the way you're made_

_And when you're looking at the magazines, _

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

_Cuz' you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar_

_Yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah you're so pretty _

_That it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world, _

_My cover girl_

_You've got a heart of gold_

_A perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cuz' you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar_

_Yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah you're so pretty _

_That it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world, _

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa, my cover girl_

_Whoa, my cover girl_

Kendall whispered in my ear, "You're my cover girl, Kat." I looked up at him, and his eyes were closed. I stretched up and kissed him.

Jackie came over, and said, "Hey, James and I were going for a walk. Want to come?"

I looked up at Kendall. "Sure." He said. Our hands hooked together as if it was automatic, and we headed for the door.

Right before we got there, a big guy stepped in our way and Kendall bumped into him. "Oh, sorry." He said, and started to go around him, but the guy spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" He was maybe a head taller than Kendall, hug really, making him maybe two heads taller than me.

"Um, for a walk?" Kendall said.

"You won't be walking when I'm done with you."

"What did I do?" He asked, completely confused.

"You kissed my girlfriend, you jerk. And then, you pushed her."

Well, crap.

**CHAPTER SEVEN COMES TO A CLOSE. :D **

**Kat is going to bed now! :D Leave Kat a review pleaseeee! **

**Person1: I had a bad day. **

**Kat: FANFICTION! IT ALWAYS HELPS! **

**Person 2: I had a good day! **

**Kat: FANFICTION! It… MAKES IT EVEN BETTER! **

**R&R! :D **


	8. Author Note Dx

**A/N:**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry guys D': I told myself I'd never do one of these Dx**

**I'm just saying sorry that I'm not posting, and sorry that I might not post for like a week, because I can't save anything on my computer right now. **

**I'm getting a better computer, because the one I have right now is terrible and doesn't realize that it has a CD rom drive. **

**It kinda pisses me off. **

**But I'm just saying that I have it all written out on my iPod, and all I have to do it type it onto my computer or email it to myself, and then I can post for you guys, but I don't know when my dad is going to have my computer ready :/**

**I'm typing this on my mom's computer, and I'm about to go see This Means War, so I'll post ASAP! I'm so sorry again! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HAI THERE **

**OMGOMGOMG IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE AUTHORS NOTE! **

**I'm posting now, and the next chapter will be really really soon. I've been writing it out on my iPod and I just emailed the whole thing to myself, so I just need to edit and post :D **

**DISclaIMER: I don't own BIG TIME RUSH or …. OMG THERES NOTHING ELSE IN THIS CHAPPIE O.o **

**Sorry guys. **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! EVEN THOUGH THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! :D **

**Sorry 'bout this weirdness I just about exploded in English. I was so angry and happy at the same time O.o **

**CHAPTER TIME! :D **

**Here ya go! **

"She kissed me."

"I believe her."

"You shouldn't be."

"Enough talking!" he swung a punch at Kendall, and Kendall tried to dodge, but it caught him in the stomach and he doubled over.

"Kendall!" I said.

The guy went for another punch, but, pissed off, I high-kicked his hand, because my hand wasn't really strong enough to stop it, and while he was shaking it off, I karate chopped the inside of his wrist.

"Ow!" he said indignantly, and then swung a punch at me.

I ducked, and his swing forced his body around, so I punched him in just the right spot on his shoulder to give him a dead arm. It worked, he looked bewildered and said, "Ow..." while holding his shoulder. But he shook it off.

He called me a bad name and advanced on me.

Right then more people showed up, and stopped him, letting us by.

"Wow, Kat, I didn't know you could do stuff like that." Kendall said. "If you hadn't stepped in I would have gotten my butt kicked."

"I can teach you some if you want." I offered. It was fun, I had a dummy back at my house that was practically beaten to a pulp.

Kendall smiled. "Sure."

I smiled back. "Alright." I grabbed his hand and started skipping, forcing him to hurry. He grinned, and started skipping with me.

Suddenly I heard James say, "Hey!" and then Jackie streamed by us, laughing.

James ran up and tapped Kendall on the shoulder, saying, "Tag, you're it!"

Really quickly, Kendall tagged me on the shoulder and then sped ahead, after Jackie and James.

I ran after them, caught up to James, and tagged him, surprised that I could catch him. He looked surprised too.

He quickly tagged Kendall, who ran after me. I turned into a park, the playground seeming slightly eerie in the moonlight.

The playground had a play structure, a big fake rock, a swing set, monkey bars, and a little creek running by. The whole thing was either sand or grass, so I let myself run out of my shoes, and then I heard Kendall laughing. I glanced back, and he was bent over laughing, my shoes there.

I ran to the rock, hiding behind it. I peeked out, and he was gone. Probably chasing James or Jackie...

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind me and I was swept off of my feet. "Ahhh! Kendall!" I said as he spun me around. He set me back in the sand and turned me around, giving me a little kiss on my forehead.

"Tag." he whispered, his arms still around my waist. "You're it."

I smiled, stretched up on my toes and gave him a kiss. "Alright."

He laughed, touched my nose with his finger and then bounded off.

I ran out from behind the rock and crashed right into someone, but was surprised when I discovered it wasn't James or Jackie. I started to fall backwards, but Logan grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. I laughed, tapped a hand on his chest and sped away, calling "Logan's it!"

"Hey!" he called, laughing. "Got you, James!"

"Nooo!" James shouted.

I ran and climbed up on the structure. I heard Jackie squeal, and then James laughing. Carlos hollered once, and then there was more laughing.

I dropped off of the play set, and sprinted for the street. I crouched behind a bush, hiding from Logan, who was it again.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my wasn't and a hand was slapped over my mouth, and I looked up, expecting Kendall.

"Don't struggle." the dirty man grinned a horrible smile at me.

I grabbed onto his pinky and yanked his hand from my mouth, letting out a high-pitched, terrified scream.

"Kat?" Kendall called. I saw Logan peek around the rock, and then come out from behind it completely, seeing me in the arms of a stranger.

"Kendall!" he shouted as again the man slapped a hand over my mouth, cutting off my 'Help.'

Kendall stepped it from behind a tree as the man started to drag me away. His hand was too tight on my arm, and I felt his toe slam into the back of my leg. I cried out, the sound muffled by his hand, and my legs gave out.

Logan ran after us, Kendall on his heels.

"Kat!" Kendall hollered.

I stood straight and elbowed the man in the stomach, and heard the breath leave his lungs. His grip was weakened, and I yanked myself from his grasp and flipped around, punching him across the jaw. I was vaguely aware of Kendall and Logan calling, saying things like "Kat, Kat stop, please stop," but I wasn't really paying attention. The man stumbled backwards, and then I nailed him in the stomach. He doubled over, and I went to punch him again, but Kendall caught my arms, and he pulled me against him. I writhed, wanting nothing but to hurt the man, but Kendall had his arms wrapped around me, and Logan went over to the man. He held up his phone and said, "I could easily hit the last one."

The man stood up and ran away.

Logan turned around, and his face was worried. I had stopped struggling and now was just limp, Kendall mostly supporting me.

James, Carlos and Jackie were coming over, and I felt my knees give out. Kendall caught me, and when I couldn't support myself, he scooped me up and held me bridal style again. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked. "That was not your fault."

"I-I..."

"Kat, Kat it's okay, calm down."

"Maybe we should go back..." Logan said.

I swallowed. "No, it's alright. Sorry. I'm just tired." I stood up, but Kendall kept his arm over my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He gave me an once-over, and his hand brushed against my arm. "What?" I asked, seeing his worried expression.

I looked at what he was looking at, and there was a huge bruise starting to form on my arm. "I'm fine. It's just a bruise."

He sighed. "Okay."

"So... Do you guys want me to show you some self-defense?"

Logan exchanged a look with Carlos.

"It's okay with me." James said.

Everybody gave their approval, and then I walked over and got my shoes.

They followed, and I awkwardly stood there. "Ok..." I smiled evilly, a plan coming into my mind. "Kendall, go stand over there."

He smile/frowned, and followed my directions. I had him hold his arms out, in a scarecrow position.

"Okay. So the main thing is not to unbalance yourself."

I lifted a leg and tapped Kendall's side with my toe. "This is a good one, if their arms are up. And then of course the gut," I touched my fist to Kendall's stomach. "Okay, Kendall, what would you do if I punched you here?"

He bent over, covering his stomach. I set my hands on his shoulders. "And then you can just push-" I pretended like I was going to push him, and he grabbed my wrists.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"I wasn't actually going to push you."

In a second and a half, he had stepped behind me and had a hand over my mouth and an arm around my neck. "What do you do if someone has you like this?"

I grabbed on his pinky, and pulled lightly. He moved his hand, so I could talk. "Just like I just did, you pull on their pinky, as hard as you can, it can really hurt. Then, you can elbow them in the gut..." I went over what I did to the man, and they practiced it. It was slightly funny, watching them do the self-defense moves. After a while Kendall suggested going back to the party. We all agreed, and then started heading back.

When we were halfway there, **(A/N hehehe I only realized that I used a song name after I wrote it, so I used it as her ringtone ;D)** my phone rang, my ringtone, halfway there, by BTR, sounding through the group.

I blushed as the boys chuckled, and looked at who was calling.

David.

I picked it up. "Hi, David!"

"Hey, little sister!"

David was my oldest brother, and he was my most favorite person in the family. He was twenty five, and he lived in Seattle with his wife and twins, so I hardly saw him.

"I don't care if I'm ten years younger than you, don't call me little." I joked. "I am fifteen."

He laughed. "You aren't on speakerphone, are you? I can hardly understand you."  
>When we were on the phone, most of the time we were on speakerphone, because we discovered that we could understand each over better when we were. "Ummm." I glanced at the boys. "I'm with friends."<p>

"Tell Megan and Jackie I said hi!" he laughed at me.

"Megan isn't here."

"Then why is friends plural?"

"Don't be a jerk, David." but I was smiling.

He laughed. "Just put me on speakerphone. You're on speakerphone."

"One sec." I covered the mouthpiece. "Um, my brother wants me to put him on speakerphone. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Sure." they said, shrugging.

I hit the speakerphone button. "You're on speakerphone., David."

"Hello, Kat's friends. Nice to... Meet you, I guess."

"Hi, David!" Jackie said.

"Ah, so Jackie is there. Where's Megan?"

"At home." I said.

"Who else is there?"

I motioned towards the guys. After a moment, Kendall said, "Hi, David, I'm Kendall."

"Hi, Kendall. Wait, Kendall? Kat, you have friends that are guys?"

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"I'm Carlos!" Carlos said.

"Hi, Carlos." David's voice was surprised.

"I'm Logan." Logan was smiling.

"And I'm James."

"Hi, Logan, James."

There was a pause. "That's it." I said.

"Alright. Nice to meet you guys."

"Why were you calling?"

"Well, I'm going to visit next week."

"Really? Awesome!" it had been at least two years since he visited.

I could hear him smiling. "So... Do you remember before I moved out, you said, that, and I quote, 'By the time you were fifteen you will have a,' your words not mine, 'Shmexy boyfriend.'"

Everyone laughed, and I blushed furiously.

"So, I will be seeing you and your 'Shmexy boyfriend' next week."

"You bringing Tina?"

"Yes, and Devon and Morgan. They're actually right here."

"Should I make the cookies that they like?"

"YES YES YES!" they screamed. "We love you Auntie Kat!" the two girl twins were three and a half, with blonde hair just like mine and David's.

Everyone laughed again, and I smiled.

"Alright, David. I'll see you."

"Bye, Kat."

The phone clicked, and I put it away.

Logan laughed. "Nice brother you have there."

I laughed too, and shrugged. "We hardly ever see each other. He lives in Seattle with his wife and kids."

"How old is he?" Kendall asked.

"Twenty five."

They shrugged.

We showed up back at the party, and that was when we discovered that it was already eleven thirty.

It seemed like my almost-kidnapping and the fight between me and Kendall had been weeks ago, not just an hour or two.

Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist and said into my ear, "Let's go dance."

I smiled up at him and nodded. We headed for the dance floor, and he then faced me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and looked up into his beautiful eyes.

After a while he said, "So, we're dating, right? By tomorrow it's going to be all over the magazines."

I nodded, blushing.

"Okay, so that means I get to meet your brother?"

"Yeah. You're definitely in the," I pulled my arms from around his neck to make air quotes, "'Shmexy' category, so sure." I replaced my arms.

He grinned, white teeth flashing.

The DJ cut off the music, and said, "Alright guys, it's time for everybody to go now."  
>I sighed in disappointment.<p>

"Do you guys want a ride home? James has his license. Well, so does Logan... And me. Carlos says he doesn't feel like it."

I laughed. "Okay." I said. We went and found James and Jackie, and then headed out.

We climbed in a big black car, James and Jackie in the front and Kendall and me in the middle row. Kendall had the window seat, and I was next to him, his arm around my waist.  
>Only when we were heading across the bridge, laughing, did we hear a voice that belonged to none of us.<p>

"Where are we?"

I jumped, turning around. It was Logan, and he was half-sitting up, his hair messed up and a little crease on his face from the seat.

"Logan," Kendall said, "Did you fall asleep in the car?"

"Yeah." he said, pulling himself over the seat and sitting in the window seat next to me. "I ask again, where are we?"

"Taking Jackie and Kat home."

"Oh, okay." he looked at me and Kendall, all snuggled up next to each other, and shook his head, laughing.

Jackie rifled through their CDs, put one in, and cranked it. I laughed when I realized it was BTR, Elevate.

The three boys laughed at me and Jackie as we sang along to Music Sounds Better with U, and after a while, Kendall and Logan joined in, singing the harmonies and things.

James just chuckled, probably concentrating on driving.

When that song ended, Show Me came on, and we all sang all the way home, where James parked the car in front of Jackie's house.

I started to get out, intent on walking home, but Kendall stopped me. "Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"Home? Where else?" I asked.

"We can drive you!" he said.

"No, I live like across the street, basically."

"Well, then I'll walk you home."

"Alright." I shrugged.

He hopped out, and then helped me out. James and Jackie were on her porch, and Logan, the awkward fifth wheel, was sitting in the car.

"Bye Logan!" I called, as Kendall and I headed across the street.

He waved, and then went back to texting. I smiled.

Kendall and I hopped over the little puddle in the gutter and onto the curb.

"So, wow. You guys live really close to each other."

"Yeah. It's really nice. Megan lives just up a street that's down this one."

"That's awesome!" He grinned.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder what we would do if we didn't live this close."

He laughed.

"It's right here." I said, suddenly self-conscious of the little house I lived in, when he probably lived in a huge house.

"Wow. I like it." he squeezed my hand.

I blushed.

My house was a little thing, with a tiny cement porch and two steps, a porch that would probably fit only about five people, if they were squished together. The front yard was just a lawn, with the walkway cut through the middle of it. Two strips of dirt, with tall tulips growing out of it, grew on either side of the walkway. The house itself was blue and white, with a big window off to the right of the door, a big sweeping tree growing right next to the window, and then a couple little bushes and some bamboo along the right edge of the lawn. On the left side was a little driveway, dominated by my mom's car. The garage was hardly big enough for the washing machine and some cabinets, the freezer, and then an exercise bike and a treadmill, so we just leave her car in the driveway.

Kendall walked me up to the door, and I pulled out my key, but didn't open the door yet. I knew my mom was still up, I could hear the TV.  
>Kendall looked down at me, his eyes sparkling. "Thanks for coming tonight. I enjoyed every minute that wasn't you getting kidnapped or us having a fight."<p>

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess we didn't have a lot of time that wasn't that stuff, did we?"  
>He shrugged. "Every other moment made up for those times." and he leaned towards me.<br>I stretched up on my toes and kissed him, turning my head sideways, my hands on his shoulders, wishing this moment could last forever.

But, of course, we broke apart when James honked the horn, and we realized that they had pulled up. "Bye, Kendall." I whispered.

"I'll see you..." he said back, looking into my eyes.

James honked again, and Kendall smiled.

"You should go." I said.

"Bye, I'll see you soon." he said, starting to walk down the path.

"Soon?"

"We are staying in Cali for four months."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." I said back.

He climbed in the car, and I watched as they drove away. Then I turned and stepped inside, ready for the full interrogation from my mom.

**We're halfway there- Oh, sorry :D I got new BTR music on my iPod and now it is on all the time ;) **

**THANKS FOR READING! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know that I didn't have a new name this chapter :( this AN was hastily written. ;) **

**BYE! **

**R&R :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**WASSUP FANFICTION READERS? I IZ BAAAACK! AND IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE THREE HOURS! :D **

**Hehehehehe I got over my random mood swing things :D I went out and saw a **_**REALLY**_** cute guy. So now I'm feeling better. ;D xD **

**My name is Rena today :) **

**Rena is listening to Pandora :D BIG TIME RUSH RADIO! :D GO BTR! :D RUSHERS FTW! **

**(As my friend would say), Ohtay, let's keep this goin, bro! **

**DisclaimeR: I do not own big time rush. OR Mike Posner. ;D **

**NEXT CHAPPIE!**

A half hour later, I managed to escape to my room. I changed into sweatpants and a tank top.

Unable to sleep, I went onto my computer. I opened Facebook, and checked my notifications. I had about six comments on picture that I had posted of me and Jackie, but I ignored them. I didn't really care very much.

I was about to close it when I realized that I had a friend request.

Kendall Schmidt.

I laughed, grinning and biting my lip. His picture was him and Logan, standing out a sunroof of a car, both of their arms raised as if they were on a roller coaster.

I laughed, and hit confirm. He was online.

I was confused when I saw he only had about five hundred friends, which, for a celebrity, was not very many.

I went to his profile, and discovered why. He had one of those stupid timelines, and the big picture was an edited picture. It was him, and it said across the top, 'No, random fan, I will not friend you. My newsfeed will be impossible to look at if I have six thousand friends.'

I laughed, nodding.

I left it running the background and continued typing my Fanfiction.

My computer pinged, and I looked at the Facebook tab.

Kendall had written,_ Hey, Kat._

_Hi, Kendall! Long time no talk. :)_

_Haha. So, I have a weird question. I don't think you'll mind ;)_

I think I knew what he was going to ask. _Okay._

_Should we make it 'Facebook official?' Its fine if you say no, don't worry._

_Well, what do you want?_ I asked him, wanting him to make the decision.

_I think we should, but it's up to you._

_Alright then, we should :) _

_3_

I smiled, and sent a heart back.

Exactly thirty seconds later, I had a relationship request. I hit confirm, and smiled as it showed up on my wall.

Kat Marks is in a relationship with Kendall Schmidt.

"God." I whispered.

He sent a smiley face, and then I should go. _Logan is hollering at me to get off the computer._

_xD alright. Tell them I said hi!_

_Okay! Sweet dreams._

_Same to you._

He logged off, and I smiled, and went back to writing Fanfiction.

I woke up, jerking awake, surprised that I had fallen asleep. There was a scary moment when I wondered how much I dreamed, but then I clicked on Facebook, and my newest status update was that I was in a relationship. It had seven likes and two comments.

I clicked on it, and the first one was a girl who I was only kind of friends with.

_Why is this name familiar?_

The next one was a girl who I was closer to, but there weren't many people who were that close to me. She had said, _Kendall Schmidt? As in, the freaking celebrity?_ All I responded with was a winking smiley.

I logged off of Facebook, and then turned on my new elevate album and danced and sang to it for a while, still feeling too hyped up to sleep.

I drew another picture of Kendall, and then one of the four boys, and then one of the images in my head of James and Jackie in the front seat, from the angle that I was sitting at in the car. I shaded in till it was darker, but I made James and Jackie stand out, sort of making their faces shine.

Then I closed my sketchbook and looked at the time. It was five, so I glanced out the window. The sunrise was coming soon. I watched out my tiny window until the sun came up, lighting up my room. I drew a picture of the ice-blue flower that was growing outside my window, complete with dew and the sunrise behind it. I got out my color pencils and made it look better.

I went outside, enjoying the feel of the cool morning air on my face and in my lungs.

After I went back inside, I looked around in my room until I found my paints. I set up my easel, and then put a board on it, and started painting the image in my head.

By nine, I was finished, a painting of a sunset on a beach, the figures of two tiny people sitting next to each other, watching it over the water.

I hung it on my wall, and returned my paints and easel back to their places.

At ten, I decided that I had gone a little too long without sleep, and I crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly.

I woke up at six, and I got up, ate dinner and sat on the couch for a half hour, watching a BTR episode.

It was the new mom one, and when they made the really sad faces at Mrs. Knight, I melted inside, and then didn't see half the episode.

I was still thinking about it when my mom came home, and I helped her with the groceries.

I drew another picture, and then suddenly actually tired, like I should have been last night, I went to bed. I needed to be well rested for school tomorrow.

Before I fell asleep, my phone vibrated. It was Kendall.

_Hi, Kat! :)_

_Hi, Kendall! :D_ I responded, yawning.

_Do you want a ride to school tomorrow? I was going to be in your area with Logan... We have to find a certain place in a certain town._

_Alright_. I responded. _You know I could probably help you find anything in this area, right?_

_Really?_

_Really 3_

_:) Okay. Do you know where the BART station in Castro Valley is?_

_Wow, yeah. Just take the freeway until the second off ramp into CV, and then its right there._

_Wow! Thanks 3_

_No problem :)_

_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning at...?_

_How does seven forty-five sound? My school starts at eight._

_Okay, I'll be in from of your house at seven forty five._

_Goodnight, Kendall 3 sweet dreams._

_Same to you :)_

I plugged my phone in and rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly. 

I peeked out the window again, and then checked my watch. It was seven forty, and I was ready.

I checked out my window again, and this time there was a big black car parked in the street. Logan was leaning out the driver's side window, and Kendall was walking towards my house. I grabbed my backpack, hollered a goodbye to my mom, and headed outside. Kendall stopped walking, his foot on the step.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hey." he smiled, taking my hand.

We walked back down the path, our hooked arms swinging between us. "I like your jeans." he said as he helped me into the car.

I was wearing my new skinny jeans, and personally, I liked them too. I smiled. "Thanks!"

He shut the car door, and we sat in silence as Logan drove towards the school. "You can just drop me off here..." I trailed off as Logan pulled into the parking lot and pulled all the way to the gate. I hopped out, and said, "Thanks for the ride, guys. I'll see you later."

Before I could walk off, Kendall hopped out of the car, and quickly gave me a kiss, and then a longer hug. "Bye," he whispered into my hair.

"I'll see you later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and watched as he climbed back in the car and drove away.

I turned around and started to walk into the school, but paused when I saw the faces of the people standing there. The faces that I knew ranged from shocked to confused, and the other ones ranged from surprise to this one girl that had an _'OH MY FRICKIN GOD_' expression.

"Was that... Kendall Schmidt?" she asked.

I just nodded, blushing. Then, quickly, I headed in the gates, whispers already starting. It seemed like everywhere I went, kids were staring at me. I ended up eating my lunch alone, behind a big building, so no one could stare. I was a sophomore, it was okay for me to leave campus, but there was nowhere for me to go, so I just sat back there the whole lunch.

Nobody bothered me, and I considered ditching the rest of the day. I only had two more periods... Math and Drama. I would have fun in drama, but... I would just be so edgy.  
>I flipped my bag onto my back, and stopped by my locker, dropping off everything that I didn't need.<p>

I headed off campus, and stopped at a local park. I didn't want to go home, because my mom would ask me why I wasn't in class. She was out of work today.

I swung on the swing set for a while, my backpack by the pole. I turned my music on, and Cooler than me by Mike Posner came on. I quietly sang along.

I was right there, when a group of guys walked by. After a moment I realized it was Luke and his friends, so I rolled my eyes, smiling, and kept swinging. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, until suddenly two hands grabbed my feet and I was dragged to a stop, almost falling off the swing. My eyes flew open in shock.

"Luke!" I complained.

He grinned. "Yes, Tiger?"

I rolled my eyes, taking out my earbuds, and looked around. "How come your friends kept walking?" I asked, confused.

"I told them not to wait. They would get bored." He said, sitting on the swing next to me. He didn't look at me. It was my first warning that something was different.

I cocked an eyebrow. "How long are you planning on staying?"

He shrugged, and didn't offer an explanation.

After a while of us sitting, swinging only a little in silence, he said, "So I heard you got together with Kendall."

"Yeah." I said defensively.

"I... I don't like it."

I looked over at him. "Why the hell not? Why should you care?"

He shrugged, looking away, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

After another moment of silence, I picked up my backpack, standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to school. This is boring." I started to walk off, but I heard him get off the swing.

"Wait, I have something for you."

Exasperated, I stopped, turning around. "Well why couldn't you have given it to me before-"

I stopped, because he was really close to me, practically leaning over me. "Because I was nervous, Tiger." he whispered.

And he kissed me.

**THE END! **

…

…

…

…

…**..**

**JAY KAY! :D Love you guys! :D **

**THUS ENDS THIS CHAPTER. **

**Sorry guys, but the next chapter won't be up in only an hour or two. xD it might be a day or two! It's like halfway there ;) RENA IS WORKING ON IT! DO NOT WORRY, RENA TO THE RESCUE! **

**Ooooh depressing song on Pandora one second O.o **

**Oh right. Time for me right now doesn't matter for you guys… OMG IM SO CONFUSED RIGH NOW. Hold on let me see if I can word this. If time passes for me it won't for you guys… no. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…**

**AAA WHATEVER! **

**I'll SEE YOU PEOPLES LATER! ;D **

**Please leave Rena a rEvIeW :D **

**PEACE OUT! :D**

**R&R! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :D OUT OF ALL THE FANFICTIONS OUT THERE YOU ARE READING MINE! **

**I can't thank you enough! :D Thanksssssssssssssssssss sooooooooooooooooo much! **

**And yes, I am like this in real life. ;) **

**Mah name= Bella! **

**BELLA KNOWS THAT YOU PEOPLE ARE PROBABLY REALLY WANTING THIS NEXT CHAPTER CUZ THE LAST ONE WAS A CLIFFY! Well, like all of them are cliffies. Hmmm. Sorry. Bella just can't help it ;D **

**I like pie. Just btw. **

**NEXT CHAPTER! :D **

**Here ya go! **

We broke apart after only a tiny second, and I instantly punched him in the stomach.

He swallowed, and coughed. "What was that for?" he asked.

"What was that for?" I retorted, shouting.

"I like you." he mumbled.

I put a hand to his head. "You feeling alright?"

He rolled his eyes, pushing my arm away. "I thought you should know." He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I like you. Listen to me!" He said when I tried to pull away.

"No!" I shouted, shoving on his chest, pushing him away from me. "I have a boyfriend now! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think I had as little time as I actually did." He mumbled.

"Well you lost your chance." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Kat!" I didn't turn, but his hand on my arm stopped me. I glared at it till he moved it.

"Sorry. But listen to me! I need to know, do you feel the same way?"

I dropped my head into my hands. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Kat?" a voice called.

I looked up, turning around. "Hi, Carlos! Hi, Logan! Where are James and Kendall?" I headed towards them, away from Luke and his mental breakdown.

"Wait! Kat, you didn't answer my question!" Luke said, grabbing onto the back of my arm.

I pulled my arm from his grip. "Don't touch me!" I shouted, ignoring his hurt expression. I didn't care that Logan and Carlos were growing steadily closer, I turned around, and yelled at Luke, "Yes, I know I didn't answer, okay? I have a reason for not answering. And you know it!"

"Can you just answer the freaking question?"

"No!"

He was angry for another moment, and then shock and confusion wiped his face clear. "No, you won't or no, you don't feel that way?"

I just stared at him, my face only just more than expressionless. Some slight confusion lingered there. _What? Wait…_

He furrowed his brow, and took a breath. "Um, okay, I should go." he mumbled, so fast and murmuring that I couldn't quite be sure what he said. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned around, his shoulders hunched.

I watched in horror as he walked away, knowing he took my 'no' the wrong way.

Once he was gone, I turned around, my face probably still horrified. Logan and Carlos both had a look of surprise, confusion, and a tiny bit of maybe my horror.

"I'm a horrible person." I whispered.

"Someone needs a hug." Carlos said.

They both hugged me, and I just managed to hug them back. "God, I am so screwed!" I whispered.

"Why?" Carlos said as they pulled away.

"He... I..." I had nowhere to start.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything." Logan said, patting me on the back. "But... Why aren't you at school?"

"I ditched the last two periods..." I said hesitantly, looking down, ashamed.

To my surprise, they laughed. "We used to ditch school all the time to go outside. We just don't approve of the people who ditch to play video games." Carlos said.

"'Course." I said. "Why are you guys out here?"

"Oh, just hanging out." Carlos said.

"James and Kendall are out shopping and we didn't feel like going."

I laughed. Carlos put an arm over my shoulders, and Logan put on his sunglasses, handing me a pair and telling Carlos to put his sunglasses on.

I tied my hair up, pulling it into a long ponytail. Then I tucked it into my jacket, pulling it up and then my backpack down, and it officially looked like I had just hair that went to my neck, instead of my elbows.

"Wow." Logan said. "Transformation." he laughed.

I giggled. "It gets annoying having this much hair sometimes. But other times, it's like the best thing in the world."

"When it's cold?" Carlos asked.

"Exactly." I playfully punched him on the shoulder. The boys laughed. "Um, what now?" I asked.

We were halfway down the street, heading for what seemed like nowhere in particular.

Carlos shrugged. "Oh, we were going to go buy a fish."

I looked at him. "A fish?"

"A fish."

"A fish."

"Yeah."

"A fish?"

"We wanted a dog, but the place we're staying at won't let us, and we wanted a fish." Logan laughed. "We were wandering until we found a pet shop."

I laughed, stopped, waited till they stopped walking as well, and pointed the other way. "We're going the wrong way."

Carlos and Logan exchanged a glance. "We missed it?"

"Apparently."

We laughed, and then started walking.

Fifteen minutes later, when we walked into the pet shop, Carlos bounced in excitement and disappeared into the rows of stuff. Logan and I rolled our eyes and headed for the fish. He was just picking an angelfish when I felt Carlos tap my shoulder. "Look! They let me hold it."  
>I turned, and instantly screamed, scrambling backwards and narrowly missed knocking Logan over.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there." Logan grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall over.

I didn't let them say anything; I just pushed myself behind Logan and hid myself from the GIGANTIC tarantula that was crawling on Carlos's arm.

Logan didn't move, he just glanced at the huge-ass spider and then over his shoulder at me.

"Um, Carlos maybe you should put that back. Are you afraid of spiders, Kat?"

"Arachnophobia." I whispered. "I got it bad."

"That's like insane fear of spiders." Logan translated when Carlos gave me a weird look.

"Oh." he said. "I'll go put it back."

I sighed when he walked away. "God, I hate spiders." I shuddered.

"It's gone." Logan reported.

"Thanks." I sighed, swallowing. "And sorry. They scare me to death."

"Yeah, I get it. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Not your fault. It's not Carlos's fault either."

He shrugged and sighed. "Alright."

I sighed again when Carlos came back and showed me his spider-free hands. "Sorry, Carlos, I just really, really, _really_ hate spiders."

"Its fine, I totally get it."

Logan bought a beautiful white angelfish, and I followed Carlos and him out of the shop, as they tried to name it.

"Bob?"

"I like Joe."

"How about Gwayne?" I said.

They looked at me. "You don't just name a fish Gwayne." Carlos said.

I smiled, giggled and fake-pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "_I_ do!"

They laughed, but before we could continue the conversation, some unidentifiable person yelled, "Look! It's Big Time Rush!"

As if it was instinct, Logan and Carlos snapped their glasses on and their hoods up, and Carlos tossed me some glasses, Logan pulled my hood up, and Carlos grabbed my hand, pulling me down the street behind Logan. "Ah!" I gasped. "Where are we going, where are we going-"

They opened the door to a car, and Carlos said, "Quick, before the paparazzi show up!"

Oh.

I jumped in the car, and they jumped in too. Logan started the car and pulled away from the curb, turning down two streets. I checked my watch out of habit.

"Oh, crap! I need to get home! School just got out."

Logan instantly changed the direction of his blinker and turned the other way at the stop sign that we had just stopped at. He pulled out onto the main street.

"Thanks Logan." I said.

As we were driving back, I saw Luke's friends. As my eyes automatically searched the group for him, I saw him, sitting on a bench, looking down at the ground, his eyes unfocused.

Pain tightened my chest, and I felt weak, my hands lying limply in my lap. I stared out the window, wishing something would cheer me up before I randomly burst into tears. Why did it have to be this _complicated?_

I looked harder, for something to make me smile.

Instead, what I saw, was a little girl skipping down the street, her braids done perfectly, hand and hand with her mom and dad, all three of them laughing and having a great time.

Ouch.

I tried not to swear aloud, and then bit my tongue when I felt a tear streak down my cheek. I quickly scrubbed it away with the back of my hand, but it was too late. I was crying now, and it wasn't going to stop. I stared down, hoping they didn't turn around.

Of course, that was too much to ask for. "Hey, Kat is it better to turn this way or go…" Logan's voice trailed off as he saw my face in the rearview mirror, streaked with tears. "Kat?" His voice was worried, and Carlos turned around. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, wiping the tears away again, and squeezing my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked. "What happened?"

I just shook my head.

Carlos jumped into the back seat with me, and said, "What's wrong?"

I knew they weren't going to let me get away unless I gave them an answer, so I scrubbed the tears away with the back of my hand and said, "It's a long story…"

"C'mere." Carlos said, and he sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him, letting him take my weight. He patted my head.

Logan pulled up to my house and cut the car's engine. But he hit the lock button, and I couldn't figure out how to unlock it.

"Logan…"

"Scoot over."

We followed his order, and he jumped into the back seat with us, so I was sandwiched between him and Carlos.

"Are you going to tell us?" Carlos inquired.

I shook my head.

They gave me puppy dog eyes. It reminded me of how I used to give my dad puppy dog eyes when I wanted something, and a fresh wave of tears flowed down my face. Carlos's face was shocked and worried, Logan's face reflecting his, only with some fear mixed in.

"Can we do anything to help…?"

"I'm okay. Can I just go inside?" I whispered in my broken voice. I didn't want them to have to see me like this.

Logan immediately jumped out of the car and let me out, and I wiped my face again. "Thanks for the ride. And the fun. I'll see you guys soon. I'm… I'm sorry." I turned around and headed inside, feeling their stares on my back.

Once I was inside, I threw my backpack onto the hook in the hall closet and ran to my room, trying to hold the tears in. I slammed my door to let my mom know that I wasn't in the mood for talking, and ran for my bed.

Out of habit, I dropped to the floor and grabbed the edge of my bed, pulling it out about a foot and a half from the wall. Then I shoved two blankets behind the bed, in the crack that had now formed, and dropped myself into them, hugging my knees and letting all my tears out, sobbing for a long time. This had become a habit after my dad died, for the past year. This was my most private spot in the whole house.

I only stopped when my eyes were dry, I couldn't cry another minute. I wanted to get a glass of water, but I didn't want to leave my spot, so I lapsed into a dazed state, my face and shirt and pants drying. I knew I was probably a mess, my hair tangled, my eyes puffy, my face flushed… It didn't matter. I was alone. It felt nice, to finally be able to show my feelings on the outside. I stared at my hands, wondering why this had to happen to me, my family. This was always the stuff that happened to_ someone else._ But, I guess, to someone else, I am someone else.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. It was rough beneath my hand, tangled and knotted. I let myself fall into a depressed state, staring at the floor.

Only did I look up when there was three small taps on the door.

**YAY THAT'S THIS CHAPTER! SORRY ABOUT THE DEPRESSING STUFF! **

**Ugh I hate when you're reading Fanfiction and you like a story but it gets disgusting and all you can do is hit the X as fast as you can . **

**Sorry. I'm being kind of a downer, aren't I? **

**IS THIS BETTER? :DD WHATSUP? **

**YAYY HAPPINESS! **

**I have nothing to write in this AN. That sucks. So. BYE! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**It means soo much to me :)**

**R&R! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYY THERE! **

**SUP, GUISE? THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING! :D **

**OMFG IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE MORE THAN A WEEK! I'LL POST TWICE TONIGHT TO MAKE UP FOR IT! I had a lot of homework and I was super busy I'm so sorrryyyyy! **

**Alright! I bet you guys know who's behind her door! It's kind of obvious -_-**

**WOO! YAY! LET'S KEEP READING, SHALL WE? DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY! IF YOU CAN'T DANCE, JUST LAUGH ALONG WITH THE WORLD! Sorry. Feeling happy right now! :D **

** I JUST REALIZED I DIDN'T PUT A DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'LL DO TWO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SO SORRY I FEEL TERRIBLE! **

**DICLAIMER: I don't own BTR. Or Taco bell :D or The Matches ;D **

**DISCLAIMER: (FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE!) I don't own BTR! I AM A RUSHER THOUGH! FTW!**

"Come in." I mumbled, my voice hoarse. "I guess…"

The door opened, and Kendall was standing there, his gorgeous eyes worried. He was wearing a black jacket, button-up plaid shirt and black jeans, and he was carrying a small flower. "What happened?" He asked, coming over and sitting on my bed, not even looking at my room, even though it was the first time he had been in it. "Carlos and Logan told me…"

"I just got thinking too much… About…"

"Oh…" He said, understanding instantly. He held out his arms, offering a hug. I climbed out of my hiding place and pulled myself into his lap, and he hugged me close to him, running his hand over my hair. I felt myself shaking, and he rocked back and forth. "It's okay, Kat. It's okay." He whispered, his face against the top of my head. "I'm here, okay? I'm here for you."

"You can't promise you'll be here forever." I whispered.

"I will." He said.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him, my heart aching. "My dad used to promise me that, when I was really young." My eyes started watering.

"But," he said, "Kat, he still is here." He put his hand against my heart. "In here. Keep him close, don't push him out of your thoughts just because it hurts, or you won't be able to remember him when you're through crying over him."

I looked up at him, my thoughts too scrambled to realize how amazing that was. "Alright…"

"Do you want to talk about him?" He said gently.

"He was… No… I can't right now… Maybe some other time?" I said.

"That's fine, Kat. Don't worry." He said softly, kissing the top of my head.

We sat there for a long time; I kept my head against his chest, comforted by the sound of him breathing.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?" My voice was practically gone, my throat was so dry.

He laughed. "Maybe we should get you some water."

"Alright." I tried to say, but no voice came out, just a little broken whisper. I laughed, covering my mouth. I stood up, and he followed me to the kitchen, where I got a glass of water, and offered him something. He told me he was fine.

"So Kat!" He said, his voice bright, excited.

I smiled. "Yeah?"

"You know how Taylor suggested that you audition for something?"

"Taylor? Oh! Taylor Swift… Yeah." I said, as the memory came back to me.

"Weeeeeell," he said, stretching the word out. _Wow, he must be excited about this. _I thought. His grin was stretched really wide across his face. "I know something you can try out for. There's a new spot open that would be perfect for you. Not many people, other than celebrities, know about it. It's not really open to general public."

"Really? What is it?"

"A spot on Big Time Rush!"

I dropped my cup of water, and it fell into the sink, splashing water everywhere and somehow getting on my face. "No way!" I said, wiping water off of my face with my sleeve.

"Yeah! It's a spot as Kendall Knight's new girlfriend." He winked at me. "And I think you would be perfect for it."

I went over to him, and sat in the chair next to him, facing him. "Thanks… When are auditions?"

"Ummm…." He closed his eyes, thinking. "This Friday."

"What about school?" I asked.

"Well, if you get picked, which I'm sure you will," He touched my nose, "Then you can go to the school that we go to. We get taught every other day by the same teacher."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow. Wait… Where are the auditions?"

"San Francisco. But…. They shoot in Los Angeles."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, that's the issue. You can visit…"

"Who would I live with?" I asked, completely confused.

"Ummmmm, well the people would pay for your hotel, but you would have to bring a guardian…"

I frowned. My mom might be willing to…

"What about David? Would they be willing to move down there? It's completely fine if the family comes."

"Really?"

"What is his job?"

"He does all his work over the phone." I said, getting excited. "We can ask him this week, when he shows up…"

"Awesome." He dragged me into a bear hug, pulling me into his lap.

He stood up, still hugging me to his chest, and then set me on the counter, standing in front of me. He put his hands on either side of me as my legs dangled off the counter.

"You're going to be perfect." He whispered, and then he pressed his lips to mine, making response impossible. His hands slid up my sides, and I tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. One of his hands slid around to my back, and the other hand rested against my face. He broke our lips apart, and I was gasping. His lips traveled down my neck, and along my jaw. I was enjoying the taste of him on my lips. His lips pressed back against mine, and I turned my head sideways, pulling him closer by the collar of his jacket.

After a minute or two, we broke apart, and I tucked my face into his neck, kissing it once. He laid his head on mine, kissing my jaw once.

"You're so perfect." I whispered into his neck.

"As are you." He whispered back.

Suddenly I heard the clock go off, which it did every hour on the hour, making the sound of a train. Kendall jumped, and I laughed. He chuckled too, turning around to look at the clock. It was six, and I was surprised, because it seemed like it was only four.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know anything around here." He laughed.

"Oh, right." I laughed too. "Well… What about we go split a taco twelve pack from Taco Bell?"

"You could eat six tacos?" He asked, surprised.

"Kendall," I said, hopping off the counter and pocking him in the stomach, "I could eat a taco twelve pack by myself."

About an hour later, we were sitting by a lake, watching the sunset on the water, our empty taco twelve pack box next to us. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We jumped when my phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kat!"

"David! Hi!" Kendall smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Hi! Where are you?"

"Watching the sunset with Kendall."

"Oh. Well, guess what?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We're home!"

"You mean you're at the house right now?" I covered my mouth, and Kendall laughed at me.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh! We'll be there in…" I looked at Kendall, and then my watch. "Like an hour."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye, David!" I hung up, and Kendall gave me a weird look.

"Why an hour?"

"I didn't want to ruin this moment just because my brother showed up." I said quietly, embarrassed.

He pulled me closer, his arms now around my waist. "You're so cute when you're blushing." He said, kissing my forehead, and just making me blush more.

I kissed him once, and then he pulled me back and kissed me more intensely. I pulled away and then moved my lips down his neck, and back up to his jaw, where I brushed my nose against his ear and then tucked my face into his neck. I felt him shiver, and I smiled. Then I pulled away, and we sat and watched the rest of the sunset.

When the sun way completely gone, we stood up and headed for the car, holding hands. We climbed into the car, but Kendall didn't start it. He just stared at the wheel.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"This is going to be awkward…"

"What is going to be awkward?" I asked, turning my body towards him, sitting with my back against the door.

He turned his body towards me too, but he kept his eyes down. Then he brought his eyes up, and I was surprised by the intensity of his stare.

"Kat…" He swallowed. "I love you."

I sucked in a breath, looking into his eyes. Before the pause could get to long and awkward, I said, "Kendall…"

"Oh my god I knew it I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll take you home." He turned the key in the ignition, but I leaned over and caught his hand.

"Kendall, I love you too." I said.

His eyes snapped up and looked into mine. I smiled softly. I was already leaning towards him, so he just had to lean forward and press his lips to mine. He pulled me into his seat, careful not to break the connection of our lips.

I know what you're thinking. And then the camera pans out of the car and up to the moon suggestively.

Well, you have a sick mind. I'm only fifteen.

After a minute or two, I pulled away, and without opening my eyes, I whispered, "We should probably get back to my house… I want David to meet my sexy boyfriend."

"I thought it was shmexy." He smiled.

"You're both." I smiled, biting my lip.

He laughed, and I climbed back into my seat. He pulled the car into the street, and we started to drive home.

"Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um… Red. Or blue. Or green. I don't really have one. Why?"

He shrugged, smiling, his eyes still on the road. "What about favorite food?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Again, I don't have one. What about you?"

"I don't have one either."

I laughed softly.

"Favorite band?"

"I have five." I laughed.

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's Green Day, Big Time Rush, The Beatles, The Matches, and Skrillex." I ticked each one off on my fingers.

He laughed. "That's such a wide variety! Is there anything that you don't like?"

"Most country, but Taylor Swift is good. Rap, Screamo. Metal. Really heavy Dubstep, but most Dubstep is good."

He laughed. "What's on your iPod?"

"Practically everything."

"Here." He pulled out a black cord, and plugged it into the stereo. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and plugged it in, and he said, "Just hit shuffle. I want to hear what comes up."

"Alright." I hit play, and the first song that came up happened to be one of my most favorite songs in the entire world.

_Clouds crash on the hillside_

_Set to sail your soul at high tide_

_High time you left that shadow_

_Deadweight in the meadow _

_Let it follow far below_

It was Clouds Crash, by The Matches, and I sang along to the lead singer's voice.

_Oh oh oh, whoa what a ceiling_

_All the angels cracked and peeling_

_Revealing constellations _

_One day you will name one_

_After a boy you knew when you where back in middle school and_

_Ingrained his name in love notes_

_Every one retained though_

_In a box behind your raincoats_

_Oh those days when rainy days meant_

_Tracin' spaces raindrops made when_

_Racin' cross the windshield_

_The pace of life was unreal_

_Oh though, how it quickened _

_How the slope began to slicken_

_You slip into a grin that_

_Begin with where you been and_

_In my linen, you are skin again_

_Ah, Ah da da, da da, da da. _

_Oh oh, clouds crash on the hillside_

_Set to sail your soul at high tide_

_High time you left that shadow_

_Deadweight in the meadow _

_In my linen you are skin again_

The song faded away, and Kendall smiled. "Who was that? I've never heard them before."

"It's The Matches. Not many people have heard of them, they were small."

"Were?"

"They broke up. Depressing, really…"

The next song came on, Go the Distance from Hercules. Kendall sang to whole song, his voice beautiful. This song was not in my range, so I just sang to some parts. Right as we were pulling onto my street, City is Ours came on, and he chuckled.

"I told you, Big Time Rush is one of my favorite bands. And have you _seen_ Kendall? I mean, just wow." I said, pretending to go all fangirl.

He chuckled, grinned, and said, "Well, I heard that Kendall got his new girlfriend… A little birdie told me that she's a looker." He wiggled his eyebrows, something that he's AMAZING at.

I blushed as we pulled up to my house, and he jumped out of his side and helped me out. We held hands all the way up the walk to the house. I had accidentally left my key in my room, so I knocked on the door.

I heard my mom yell, "Hey! I'm cooking! Someone get the door!"

"MOMMY CAN I GET IT!" Morgan screamed.

"No, honey, I've got it."

"." Morgan said, and then her voice faded away.

The door opened, and Tina was standing there. "Hi, Kat!"

"HI! Ohmygosh Tina, it's been so long!" I gave her a hug as she let us in.

David rounded the corner, and I tackled him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and, because he was so big, I didn't touch the floor.

"Kat! There's my little sister!"

"Stop calling me little!" I shouted, climbing onto his back so he had no choice but to give me a piggyback ride.

"Well, Kat." He pulled me of his back and set me down. His back was to Kendall, who was standing by the door, a small smile on his lips. "Where's your shmexy boyfriend?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why? You gonna go get your drawing of Chris Pine?"

I shoved him playfully. "No. Just close your eyes."

He sighed, rolled his eyes theatrically, and then closed them. I scampered over and grabbed Kendall's hand, and pulled him in front of David, into the living room.

"Okay, you can open them."

David opened his eyes, and then they doubled in size, and then focused on our entwined hands. Then his eyes got jokingly suspicious. "How do I know you didn't pay some guy to act like your boyfriend?"

I looked at Kendall, and he shrugged. "I'm Kendall by the way." He held out his hand, and David shook it.

"Well?" David said.

I turned my whole body towards Kendall, grabbing his other hand. "I think I know how we can prove it." I said.

Kendall caught on to what I was talking about instantly, but apparently David didn't', until Kendall leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He wrapped an arm around my back, bowing my body against his. The other arm cupped the side of my face. I rested on hand on his chest, and wrapped the other around his neck. When we broke apart, Kendall smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After straightening his jacket and hair, I turned to David.

"Believe us?"

He nodded. "Definitely. So Kendall, what are you, a serial killer? Wanted criminal? The cops know your face?"

"David!" I complained, but Kendall just chuckled.

"Actually, I'm in a band. And we have a TV show."

David's eyebrows stretched high. "Really? Prove it."

"Oooh!" I said. "You should sing All Over Again."

He chuckled, and took a deep breath. _"It's like I'm falling in love, all over again, for the first time, and you know that it feels right. I think I'm falling in love all over again, love at first sight; do you know how I feel? To the left, left, left, on the right, right, right, to the back, back, back, on the side, side, side. To the left, left, left, on the right, right, right, to the back, back, back, on the side, side, side, tonight." _

David's eyebrows stretched up again. "Damn, Kendall, you can sing!"

"No," I said sarcastically, "He's got thousands of teenage girls screaming about him and he can't sing."

David rolled his eyes, and Kendall chuckled.

Suddenly two things hit me from behind, and I stumbled, catching Kendall's hand and just barely staying up.

"Auntie Kat!" Devon and Morgan screamed, scrambling around.

"Hi, Devon! Morgan!" I gave them each a hug, getting down on one knee.

Right as I was hugging Devon, Morgan tackled me from behind, sending me tumbling across the floor. Devon took that chance to jump on my stomach.

David scooped up Morgan before she could attack me too, and Tina grabbed Devon. Kendall helped me up.

"Dessert! Stop fighting, children." My mom called.

She had made an ice cream cake, yes, you read that right. She has an amazing talent. We all had a piece, and sat in the living room, talking and catching up. I snuggled up to Kendall's side as we ate our cake, and he chuckled. I giggled. "Isn't this cake amazing?"

"Oh my god, there are no words." He said, taking another bite.

I giggled again.

Devon ran up to me and smacked her hand against my leg and then sprinted out the back door, calling out behind her, "Auntie Kat is it!"

Without thinking, I tagged Kendall's chest and launched myself off the couch, out into the backyard, sending a "Kendall's it!" Back at him, over my shoulder. I saw his expression, completely surprised, his mouth half open and the fork halfway up to his mouth, and I cracked up, trying to keep running through the hysteria.

He finished his cake quickly, apparently, and ran outside.

Morgan ran by him, and he caught her around the waist and swung her around as she squealed and laughed.

Quickly I scaled our large redwood tree, pulling myself half up it, as Morgan tagged Devon and Devon tagged Kendall. Kendall searched for me, and only did he discover where I was when I laughed because he was standing right under me.

He looked up, and then sized up the tree. Quickly, he climbed up it, and, surprised, I dint keep climbing. He got up to where I was in about ten seconds, and then stood on the branch right next to me. He poked me in the stomach. "You're it."

"I think the game is over," I laughed, pointing down at eh twins who were playing patty cake on the deck.

"God, I'm so glad I'm here. I've been admiring you all night." I pulled my gaze from the twins to look at the blonde boy. "You're so amazing around your family." He whispered. His gorgeous eyes melted my heart.

I smiled. "You're amazing all the time."

"I could never be as amazing as you." we both said together, then laughed.

Kendall kissed my cheek, and I sat on a beach next to him and started to play with his hair. He laid his head in my lap, looking up at me. We sat like that for quite a while, him staring at me and me playing with his hair, until we heard David call, "Come on inside! The twins brought a movie."

We climbed down, and headed inside, holding hands. Right before we got inside, Kendall pulled me off to the side of the door, and pushed me against the wall, pinning me there. He stood practically above me, his face looking down at me, his eyes looking into mine. He was pressed up against me, and his hands were on the sides of my waist. I couldn't really breathe.

"Kendall what-" he stopped me, with a finger against my lips.

"I know that we won't be able to have time like this when with them. So I just wanted to kiss you now, because I won't be able to in th-"

I stopped him by crushing my lips to his, and for a moment, he was surprised, but then he leaned into me, deepening the kiss and closing his eyes. His hands slipped down from my waist to my hips, and I slid my hands inside his unzipped jacket, on his waist, and I pulled him closer, tighter against me, so we were pressed up against each other from chest to knees. He pulled his face away just half an inch, and kissed the side of my mouth. On my tiptoes, I set my forehead against his, our noses brushing. He kissed me once, twice, a third time... And then he kissed my earlobe. I brushed my nose against his jaw, and then kissed him once more.

"Come inside, lovebirds. We're waiting for you." David called.

I blushed, and Kendall smiled, and kissed me once more, running his fingers down from my shoulder blades to my waist, and making me arch my back, which pressed my body against his. He hugged me tightly. "Love you, Kendall." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Love you too, Kat." he said into my hair. Then he took my hand, and we headed inside. 

**Yaaaaay! Theres chapter 12! :D **

**Sooooooo omy name is Lisa this timeeeeeee :D **

**Lisa is startling to feel like her readers hate her :( Lisa doesn't have very many reviews…. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism is welcomed! It will only make me a better writer! **

**THANKS FOR READING IT! :D **

**R&R! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEREEE IS THE THIRTEENTH CHAPTER! :D **

**. I have a toothache. :( **

**My name is Miranda this Chappie :) **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AM UBER TIRED! :D **

**I have an audition tomorrow :D I feeeeeeel like Kat does xD So nervous O.o **

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH. OR TOY STORY TWO. OR CHECK YES JULIET :D **

"You guys haven't seen toy story two?" I said in shock.

"No," Morgan said, as Devon waved the CD case around.

"Well, put it in."

During the beginning of the movie, we took my mom and David and Tina into the kitchen, and we had a conversation about the audition and moving to Los Angeles. Then David told me and Kendall to go watch the movie, because he wanted to talk to Tina and my mom.

We walked into the living room, and it was about halfway through the movie. The twins were propped up on their elbows, lying in front of the TV.

Kendall sat on the couch and I snuggled up next to him, resting one of my hands on his stomach. He rested his hand on mine.

We watched the movie, and when it got to the really sad part with Jessie and the song called 'When she loved me,' I put an hand over my mouth, trying not to cry, but it was useless. Tears streaked down my face. Kendall hugged me to him, and I laid my head on his shoulder, and he patted my hair.

The sad part ended, and Kendall put hand under my chin, and pulled my face up, making me look at him. He wiped the tears off my face with the pad of his thumb, and he pressed his lips to mine.

I kept the kiss short, not wanting the twins to look over and feel awkward. Then I snuggled closer to him, as close as I could get.

The movie ended, and the twins were yawning. I took them to my room, were they had set up an air mattress for them, and I put them to bed.

Kendall stood in the doorway until I was finished and turned off the light, and he said, "I should probably go. I still have to drive back to San Francisco."

I sighed. "When do you think I'll see you again?"

He sighed too. "I don't know... Maybe we could do something Wednesday night? I have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"Oooh no I have confirmation on Wednesday!" I groaned.

"What's confirmation?"

"It's a church thing... To get confirmed into my church. Really, it's awesome."

"Thursday?"

"Homework club."

"Friday?"

"Maybe... Oh dammit!"

"What?"

"Megan and Jackie and I were going to longboard to the marina and skate there for a while."

"You longboard?" his eyebrows stretched up.

"Yeah..." I blushed, and he chuckled. "You?"

"I tried, but I suck at it." he laughed.

"I'll teach you sometime."

"Alright. So, I guess its Saturday then?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at..." he looked at the ceiling, quirking his mouth. How does eleven sound? The auditions are at two."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your pretty self." he smiled at me, and then gave me a little kiss.

"Guys?" David called softly, to not wake the twins up, probably.

We walked into the kitchen, and Tina, David and my mom were standing there.

"We'll do it."

Saturday, at ten, I had to drag myself out of bed. My legs were really sore from the skating, but I stumbled to the shower.

When I climbed out of the shower, two minutes later, I got into my red skinny jeans, and a tight top that said I love you on it. I brushed my hair out and put it into pigtails, and then went and ate an apple, because it was too early for lung and too late for breakfast.

I checked my watch, and realized that I had forty five minutes. I groaned, and slouched onto the couch.

It had been a long four days, my mind constantly on today, and Kendall. We had been texting, and that was probably the only thing that kept me sane.

People consistently asked me about Kendall, and most of the time I just brushed the question off by changing the subject. But a couple of them I couldn't get around, like when a girl shoved her magazine in my face, and showed the picture of me and Kendall, and when I said it was true, she gave me a death stare. I laughed all the way through math class.

I looked out the window, and saw the big black car sitting there, James leaning out the driver's window, and Kendall was nowhere to be seen.

The doorbell rang.

I jumped up and opened the door. "Kendall!" he wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me around.

I shut the door behind me after hollering a goodbye to my mom and receiving a "Break a leg."

Kendall and I skipped down the path, and then jumped in the car. Carlos was in the passenger seat, and Logan in the seat next to me.

I laughed. "Why'd you all come?"

Carlos raised his hand. "I was bored."

"I wanted to drive somewhere." James said.

Logan shrugged. "I don't want to be alone. I would be bored."

I laughed, and Kendall smiled, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and played with his hair as Carlos ranted on and on about the show.

Eventually we showed up at the place, and Carlos cheered, jumping out of the car and running inside. James and Logan laughed, and followed him. Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, taking me to a desk.

"I'm here to audition for big time rush." I told the secretary, and she told me to go down the hall and take the first door on the right.

Kendall gave me a little kiss, and he went down a different hall, after telling me that I was going to be amazing.

I went down the hall and opened the first door.

Two girls sat in the room, one of them a girl that I knew no one would find attractive, and the other one super gorgeous. The room was small, a couple chairs and another door on the other side.

I sat down, and after a minute a girl ran out, sobbing, and someone called a name, and the gorgeous girl stood up, and walked inside. I glanced at the sobbing girl who yanked the other door out of her way and ran away.

I took a deep breath.

After a while, the other girl came out, her face solemn. She picked up her bag and left the room.

"Kat Marks?"

I stood up, wiping my sweaty palms off on my jeans, and walked into the room, hoping I looked confident.

The room was small, like a recording studio, the little room, and on the other side of the glass, three people sat behind a table, along with the four boys, standing behind them.

They had me stand there for a while, and they looked at me, taking notes.

"Kat?" one of the men said. "Can you pick up that script right there? Read the first three lines, please. We want to hear your voice."

I did as he asked, and then he told me I could stop, so I looked up, watching as they took notes. The boys gave me thumbs up.

"Kat do you have any special talents?"

"Some gymnastics. I can lick my elbow. I can make myself look like a guy."

They laughed, and said, "Can you show us the elbow licking thing? I thought it was impossible."

I licked my elbow, my odd talent.

They looked surprised. "Nice." they took some more notes, and then one guy stood up.

"Great job, Kat. You're perfect."

I gasped, and they smiled. The boys group hugged me, leaving the door open behind them. The 'judges' came in, and each of them shook my hand.

I gave them a smile, and Kendall said, "Okay, so we start shooting next Thursday. So you should probably get down there about Wednesday..."

"So soon..." I whispered.

They gave me sad smiles. "Yeah."

"Okay... So, where in L.A.?"

They gave me directions, and I typed them into my phone and sent it to David.

We headed out, and they took me to victory ice cream.

We ate it outside, enjoying the cool treat even in the cold November weather.

Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist, holding his ice cream in the other hand. He brought it towards his face, and I just couldn't help it. I pushed on his hand, and he ended up hitting the ice cream on his face, covering his nose and chin with ice cream. He laughed, gasping in surprise, and Logan and Carlos, who had been watching, laughed hysterically. Kendall laughed and pushed my ice cream into my face, leaving a big streak on my cheek. All of them laughed, and before we could get into a big ice cream war, Kendall's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

There was a mumble on the other end, and Kendall wiped his face.

"Yeah."

Pause.

"No, it leaves tomorrow."

There was another pause.

"No, we booked one tomorrow. At six?"

There was a pause, and Kendall's eyes grew wide and horrified.

"Okay, okay we're coming. Okay… okay, bye." He hung up.

"Our plane leaves in two hours."

"I thought it was tomorrow!" James gasped.

"Yeah, turns out we had that wrong."

"We need to go back and pack." Logan said, standing up.

"I'll drive Kat home. Be back soon."

We jumped in the car as the three other boys ran off down the street.

Kendall drove fast, weaving through traffic on the freeway. "So, Kat, are you excited?"

"Definitely."

He laughed, turning his turn signal on and squinting at the car in front of us.

"So, is there a script?"

"Oh! Right! I have one in the back; I'll get it out for you when we get back to your house. You're name is Ginger." He laughed.

"Ginger?" I laughed too.

"Yeah, I don't really like the name very much either, but I think it'll be fine."

The radio started playing Check Yes Juliet softly, and I gasped. "Can I turn it up?"

"Be my guest." He said, motioning towards the knob.

_Check yes Juliet are you with me? _

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk _

I sang along, closing my eyes. I loved this song.

When it was over, I turned it down as some stupid ad came on.

"Do you like that song?"

"I love We The Kings. Skyway Avenue? That song is amazing."

"Oh my gosh! Yeah, that song is wonderful!"

He laughed, and pulled off the freeway. "So, I'm lost from here. Do I turn left or right?"

"You can go either way. Left, more traffic, but it's shorter, and right, less traffic, but it's longer."

He turned right, driving along the windy road until he got to my house. "Thanks for auditioning, Kat." He said as he let me out of the car and started digging through the back for the script. He handed me a stack of papers, which I held against my chest. "You don't have to memorize all of your lines, don't worry. They're going to change some of it, based on your looks and what you can do."

I laughed. "Alright."

He pulled me towards him and gave me a kiss. "Love you, Kat."

"Love you more, Kendall." I whispered into his chest.

He chuckled. "I doubt it."

"I don't." I smiled.

We laughed.

"I have to go….."

"Bye Kendall. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"I'll be at the airport. Bye, Kat." He kissed me once more, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

After a minute, he pulled away and jumped in the car. He drove off, and I went inside to tell them the good news.

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry this one's short! **

**The next one has her first episode in it ;) hehehehe**

**I need to sleep for my audition! See you guys later! :D **

**Mirandaaaa is listening to BTR :) **

**Cuz your mah cover, cover gurl. **

**Hehehe sorryyyyy :D **

**Sorry the next chappie's not gunna be up as fast as this one is :( I have a life…..**

**Kinda. **

**BUT MIRANDA'S WORKING ON IT! :D **

**Please leave Miranda a Review! :D Love you guys~ 3 **

**R&R! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYY THERE Readers :D **

**BTR! Hehehe idk. I felt like opening with that. **

**My name is Terri in this one lol. **

**OH MY GOSH I GOT A CALLBACK! I know most of you won't care but I wanted you to know anyways ~ 3**

**:)**

**KendallSchmidt31****: :D thanks for reviewing, Chloe! :DD **

**I have to tell you guys something! I'M SO SORRY! I might not post as often as I have been, because I'm spending longer on the chapters, and I have a newly busy schedule. I no longer have Tuesdays to type D: **

**But I have begun to email my work to myself from my iPod instead of copying it down. **

**I am trying as hard as possible to post at least once a week, but I might fail Dx I'm so sorry! **

**But I won't give up this story! Don't worry :D **

**This Chappie is gonna be longer, cuz it's got Kat's first episode in it! :D **

**ONWARDS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH! (or How To Rock.) :D I DO OWN THIS STORY AND EPISODE THO ;) **

The city of LA was amazing. It was beautiful, no matter how crowded it was, and it was warm, even though it was November.

We had just finished our third day of shooting, and I had discovered that shooting with the guys was awesome. They were all so sweet, and lovable.

I was sitting in the hotel, waiting for six o'clock so could go meet Kendall and we could go to the photo shoot, when the TV played its first ad for my episode.

The screen showed a shot of the boys walking up a hill.

"The boys meet the new girl in the neighborhood." the announcer said, and there was a shot of me, riding my bike down a hill. "But all of them want her; she wants none of them, and no matter how nice she is, the boys keep screwing up. Don't miss it, Thursday night at 8:30." there were random shots of the shooting so far, and I laughed, remembering shooting them. The last shot that it showed was a shot of me with my face and upper body covered in smoothie. I laughed.

My alarm went off, and I jumped off the couch, ready for my first photo shoot.

Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan and I sat on the couch, with me sandwiched between Kendall and James, ready for the new episode. The popcorn was on my lap, because I easing the middle. We stared at the TV, waiting for the episode to come on.

"And now, an all new big time rush!"

The music played, and there was a shot of the boys walking up a hill. They just reached the top when it cut to James's face, and he whispered "Cute girl! Act tired."

"Tired?" Logan said, but I rode into the shot, and hit the brakes, an added sound of screeching to a stop was there.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you guys there." I panted.

There was a shot of the boys, wearing their 'I'm obviously in love with you' faces.

"Why are you tired?" I asked James.

"Just, walked up that hill." he panted.

There was a shot of the hill, a tiny thing, and then it cut back to my face, my eyebrow raised.

"That thing?"

"Umm... Why are you tired?"

"Just biked from the library."

"There's like one hill." Carlos said.

"Actually, there's two. And they are long and gradual. The worst kind."

"I don't think that would be too hard." Logan said.

"You try it sometime." I said, giving him a 'b**** please' expression.

"Well, are you doing anything today?" James asked, stepping forward.

"Why?"

"Maybe you'd want to go on a date with me?"

"I'd much rather stay at home. I don't want to go on a date."

There was a shot of James's utter confusion.

"Bye." I said, and jumped on my bike and rode right through them, causing them to have to jump out of the way.

They watched me ride down the hill, and then chaos ensued, as they all hollered things like she's mine, no she's mine, and they scrambled towards the Palm Woods.

It went to the main title, and all five of us found ourselves singing to the song. When it ended, Carlos and I laughed simultaneously. James shushed us.

It cut to Kendall in his apartment, on the laptop. Katie jumped out from behind the counter. "Hi big brother. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just trying to figure out who this girl is who just moved in down the street."

"Oh, does she have really really long blonde hair and really pretty blue eyes?"

"She's really short?"

"Oh, yeah that's Ginger Gray."

It cut to Kendall's face, with confusion. "How do you know?"

"I know whenever anyone moves in around here. Did you know that there's a new guy in the Palm Woods? He's tall and gorgeous." Katie swooned.

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were talking about Ginger."

"Oh yeah. She just moved here from Washington."

Kendall nodded, and then gave Katie a high-five. "Thanks, little sister!"

It cut to me, sitting in the palm woods park, my earbuds in, and my feet crossed, with skates on.

Kendall came up and sat next to me. "I'm sorry; I don't think we had a proper introduction yesterday. I'm Kendall."

"Ginger." I said. "I just moved from-" I paused, and pulled out my earbuds. "Say something again?"

"Um... I'm Kendall?"

"Your voice is so familiar..."

There was a shot of my iPod over my shoulder from Kendall's point of view, and the song playing was Elevate.

"Oh, you listen to BTR?"

"Yeah. They sing really well."

"I'm in that band. And my other friends are too."

"Really?" my eyebrows stretched up.

"Yeah. How do you listen to our music, and not know what we look like?"

"I was a deprived child. Nobody really bothered taking me anywhere, or telling me anything."

There was a shot of Kendall's face, taken aback.

"Do you maybe want to go to the Palm Woods with me? I could show you around."

"Thanks, but I'm already going to the Palm Woods with someone today. Maybe I'll see you there." and I put my earbuds back in and skated away. It cut to Kendall's face, sad.

It cut to commercial, and James gave me a high five. "You look awesome."

I blushed. "Thanks."

We watched the commercials and Logan commented on how there was a new How To Rock with them on it.

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, shooting with them is really fun. They're pretty awesome."

They smiled and started talking about it but then I shushed them as the show came back on.

There was a cut of Logan and Carlos, playing go fish on a card table in the palm woods park, and I long-boarded by, not even glancing at them.

They looked at each other, and Carlos called out, "Hey!"

I looked over my shoulder, and then pulled a sudden u-ey, riding back to them.

"Hi." I said, stepping on the kick-tail of the hoard and catching it. (It had taken me like seven takes to get that, I had never been able to do it before.)

"We're Logan and Carlos. From Big Time-"

"I know who you are." I interrupted him. "Kevin told me. And actually I have to get to the Palm Woods to meet him. Sorry. Maybe I'll see you later."

And I rode away.

Logan said to Carlos over his shoulder, "We need to find out who Kevin is."

It cut to Katie, with a tree hat on, looking through the bushes at a tall, sexy guy. He was standing by the pool, in just swim trunks. He had blonde hair, slightly gelled, looking a lot like Logan's hair. His blue eyes reminded me of mine. He checked his watch and looked around, and then sighed, sitting on a lounge chair.

It cut back to Katie, and Kendall popped up next to her.

"Whatcha doin', little sis-"

Katie cut him off with a "Sh!" she shoved a tree hat on his head, and he looked up at it.

"I'm spying on the new gorgeous guy."

"You're a stalker."

"Sh."

It cut back to the guy, and I watched as I came in the shot, smiling at the guy. He grinned, standing up. I ran to his arms and he lifted me up, hugging me and spinning me around. We were both grinning.

It cut back to Kendall, who fell backwards as Katie watched him.

It cut to the next scene, in the lobby.

Carlos and Logan were walking into the lobby, and Kendall ran in, his hat still on. "She's here!"

"We know!" Carlos said.

"She's coming to meet a Kevin." Logan said.

"Yeah." Kendall said, looking at the door to see me talking excitedly to Kevin. "I noticed."

Me and Kevin headed this way, and Kendall Carlos and Logan all scrambled to look natural.

"Oh, hey guys. Funny seeing you here. Weren't you guys at the park?"

"Yeah, we, ah… left the cards here." Logan said.

Carlos looked at the deck of cards in his hand, and then quickly hid them behind his back, smiling.

"Kendall, why are you wearing that hat?"

Logan smacked it off his head, swinging his arm up and catching just the bill so it flipped backwards off his head. "What hat?" Kendall asked.

"Well," Kevin said, "I was just showing Ginger here the palm woods."

"This place is so awesome!" I said, jumping up and down. Kevin put his arm over my shoulders, laughing.

"Well, I was going to show ginger around some more. We'll see you guys around."

"Bye, guys." I waved, smiling.

We walked away, and Katie was standing behind us, where she was hidden before we moved, her arms crossed. "You guys don't have any info on Kevin, do you?"

Kendall fell to his knees, clasping his hands together, begging to his little sister. "Katie, please tell us about Kevin."

She sighed. "His name is Kevin Gray, and he moved here because everyone in his family can sing really well."

"Gray..." Kendall said. "Why is that name familiar?"

Katie smacked him upside the head. "He's her brother, idiot!"

"Ohhh!" Carlos said, "That means she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"That means she can sing?" Logan said.

"That means we need to calm down!" Kendall said, standing up with a little added sound. "All four of us are going after this girl."

James walked by, his arm over a girl's shoulders, his grin focused at the girl.

"Okay... The three of us. The three of us are going after this girl, and we need to fight fair. No sabotaging each other, and we are letting her decide who she wants. Carlos?"

It cut to Carlos, and he was staring at something. The other two looked too, and they saw a girl in slow-mo.

"Really, Carlos? Make up your mind."

Carlos didn't respond. Kendall shoved Carlos towards the girl, and turned to Logan. "I guess it's just us."

Logan nodded.

Katie rolled her eyes and walked away.

Kendall looked at Logan, and then they jumped out of the shot.

It cut to a shot of me and Kevin, sitting by the pool. I was cross-legged on a lounge chair. Kevin stood up, and said, "I'll go get my phone; I left it in the apartment."

"Okay!" I said, smiling.

Kevin walked away, and Logan sat down next to me, but I was looking over my shoulder, so I didn't notice him.

"Hey, Ginger."

I jumped, causing him to jump as well, and fall off the seat. I said, "Oh, sorry. Didn't hear you sit down."

"I'm fine. What were you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing." I said, looking down.

Logan looked over my shoulder, but there was no one behind me. He gave me a look of confusion. I shrugged.

"So, um maybe you want to go see a movie sometime?"

"Like a date?"

"Uh, uhm... maybe… I mean, if you want…"

"Sorry, Logan, I don't like dates. And I think I heard someone calling you."

"LOGAN!" Camille shouted.

Logan covered his face with his hands.

I laughed, and said, "I need to go anyways. I'll see you around, Logan." I stood up, and then gave him a hug. Then I walked away, and he watched go. The frame zoomed out, and Camille stood right behind him, staring at him.

"Logan."

He jumped really high, and then looked up. "Oh hi, Camille. You were calling me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know, who was that? And did you just ask her on a date?"

Logan's eyes flicked around. "Um, yeah…"

Camille made a face like she was going to cry, and Logan looked kind of horrified. "What? I thought we were off right now…"

"I thought… I thought…" She ran off.

"Camille, wait!" He ran off after her, just as Kendall walked up.

"Logan, what-" He started, but he looked up, and saw that Logan had run off, and he sighed, turning back around and walking away.

It cut to a shot of me on a scooter, riding through the Palm Woods Park. I had ear buds in, and I rode right past Kendall.

"Wait, Ginger, Ginger!" He started after me, but Katie caught his arm.

"Were you about to ask her on a date?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"She doesn't like dates! She said no to James, she said no to Logan, I don't understand how you don't understand!"

Kendall gave her a funny look, and said, "What should I do?"

"Ask her to something, only NOT as a date! Am I the only one who understands this stuff?" She said, exasperated.

Kendall rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Katie."

Then he ran off the screen.

It cut to Kendall, standing by the pool, holding a smoothie.

Logan walked up. "What's with the smoothie?"

"I wanted to give it to Ginger, by I haven't seen her."

"She's probably not coming by today."

"Dang. I didn't think of that."

"Can I have the smoothie?"

"I actually can't feel my hand anymore. If you can get it out of my hand."

Logan pried it from his hand, and said, "Thanks, man. I'm going to go see Camille. She just texted me and told me to meet her in the lobby."

"Okay, bye."

Logan turned around, and instantly smashed into me, the smoothie exploding and drenching me in pink stuff. I clenched my eyes shut, my mouth hanging open, and gasped. "Logan!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

I wiped the smoothie off my face with my hand. "I'm fine."

"I'll go get you a towel." He said, and jogged off the screen.

Kendall stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I said. "Just kinda cold."

"Here, look, there's a towel right here." He picked a towel up off a lounge chair, but it dragged an inner tube with it, with smacked right into me, and knocked me sideways into the pool.

"Oh my god! Ginger!" He grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the water, and I stood in front of him, sopping wet.

I kept my eyes closed, my hands frozen, raised halfway, like I didn't know what to do with them. "I need to go home."

"I'm so sorry."

Logan ran up with a towel. "Oh my gosh, what did I miss?" He asked as he handed me the towel and I wrapped myself in it.

"I fell in the pool. At least it got the smoothie off. Well, I need to go take a shower. I'll see you guys later."

I walked away, and Kendall covered his face with his hands.

It cut to them in the crib, sitting on the couch.

James was texting obsessively, his face buried in his phone. Kendall was staring out the window, Carlos was sleeping, and Logan was worrying his hands. They sat in silence for a moment, when Katie walked into the room, and then rolled her eyes. "Logan, what's wrong?"

"Camille's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I asked Ginger on a date. And I don't know what to do, because we dated, and now we aren't, I think, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"You said that."

"Katie!"

"Sorry. I can't help you."

Kendall patted Logan's back as he dropped his head into his hands.

It cut to me, sitting in an alley by a dumpster, listening to my iPod. I had my eyes closed, and I was singing Music Sounds Better With U. Kendall ran past the alley, but then screeched to a stop. He peeked in the alley, and then came up next to me.

"Ginger."

It showed me, I didn't open my eyes.

"Ginger!" He shouted in my face, and I jumped.

"What! Oh, sorry, Kendall." I took out an earbud and smiled at him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you here, behind a dumpster?"

"Oh… Well… Um… I'm a little self-conscious about my voice. But I love to sing…"

"Don't be self-conscious. You're voice is awesome!"

"Thanks."

"Do you want to go catch a movie, maybe?"

"Like a date?" I scrunched up my nose.

"No, it doesn't have to be a date. We can just go to hang out. Maybe get some ice cream."

"Sounds like a date."

He put his hands up to his shoulders, in surrender, as he smiled. "We don't have to get ice cream!"

I laughed. "No, ice cream sounds fine. Do you want to go tonight?"

"Sure. 5?" He smiled.

I hugged him, and said, "Alright Kendall, I'll see you at five." I stretched way up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

And I scooter-ed off.

The episode ended, and we all congratulated each other. We all stood, and Kendall wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Great job, Kat."

I smiled. "You too."

"I had one problem with this episode..."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"I didn't get to kiss you." he leaned in, and gave me a little kiss. I smiled. Logan Carlos and James 'awwwww'ed.

I blushed. They laughed at me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and Kendall moved his arms enough for me to get it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"I saw your episode. You did great."

I checked the number. "Who is this?" it was unfamiliar.

"I haven't seen you since-... in a while. You're in LA, right?"

"Who is this?" I demanded, and Kendall let go of me as I started pacing, which was a habit of mine while I was on the phone. I had to be moving.

"You don't know? That hurts."

"I hate my cell phone. I can't understand how people can understand people's voices through them."

"Well, you should get better at it, Tiger."

I almost hung up. My feet froze and my face contorted in into pure fury. Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, and James and Logan raised theirs. Carlos had wandered away to get some water.

"You have a hell of a nerve, calling me out of the blue." James and Kendall exchanged a glance.

"Stay the hell away from me."

Luke laughed, cool and unaffected. "It's nice to hear your voice again."

"You're lucky you aren't with me right now. I would punch you again. Only this time in the face and not the stomach. Wipe that idiotic grin right off your face. I can hear it. It's ugly."

"Hey, I'm an ass. Whatcha gonna do about it?" He chuckled.

"I can hang up and block your number. And you better not go anywhere near Jackie's phone." I started to pace again.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to talk to you then."

"That's the point!" I shouted. "Look, I don't want to talk to you right now. No, actually, I don't want to talk to you AT ALL. So why don't you go hang out with your friends and find some slut and stop following me."

He sighed, but I could hear the smile. "You don't get it do you. I like YOU. Other girls are less of a pain in the butt, but that's something I like about you."

"Shut up." I hissed. Kendall put a hand on my shoulder, and I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Sorry, Kendall."

"Oh, you're with him?"

"Yes." I said.

"You're in your guys' hotel, right? David's there?"

"Oh my god, you're such a worrywart. Yes, David's here."

"And its hotel 2B, right?"

"How did you know?"

The doorbell rang. 

**Woot woot! Hahaha! SOOO I should go do my homework ;) bye! :D Thank you for reading ittt hehehe**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

**R&R! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY THERE PEOPLE OF EARTH! ;D **

**Who saw Big Time Movie? :D **

**I went to a play so I missed it…**

**BUT I RECORDED IT! AND I'VE WATCHED IT THREE TIMES ;) **

**HAHAHA I think my mom thinks I'm weird :D BUT I AM! SO AHAHAHA. I'm dying the tips of my bangs blue :D so excited. (GUESS WHAT GUYS I'M TELLING YOU GUYS THIS BEFORE ANYONE ELSE! Besides my bestest friend ever :D) **

**You guys probably don't care. So ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I does not own BTR :D I also do not own Life, or The Baha Men, or Skype. (OR ANY OF THE NAMES/BANDS MENTIONED. THERE ARE TOO MANY TO SAY HERE.)**

I threw my phone at the floor. The case broke off, but I didn't care. I had two more in my room. Kendall and Logan jumped, and James had wandered off after Carlos.

"Go away!" I yelled at the door, and Kendall and Logan looked at it.

"No!" Luke's voice hollered through the door.

"Don't open it!" I said as Logan took a step towards the door. He froze.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door!" he shouted.

"Shush! I have neighbors."

"No. Let me in. I want to talk to you... Guys."

I narrowed my eyes. "If I open that door, I swear, I will punch you in the face."

"Awhh come on Tiger stop it. Just let me in."

"Okay, you know what, stop calling me that!"

Kendall whispered, "The door is unlocked, Kat."

I only had time to hiss a swear word before the door swung open, and Luke stood there, arms crossed. "Hi, Tiger. You know it's not very safe to leave your door unlocked."

"Don't call me that."

"Hi, Kendall."

"Um, do I know you?"

"I'm Jackie's brother."

James walked quickly into the room. "Did someone say Jackie?"

Kendall, Logan and I laughed, and Jackie peeked her head into the room, and then ran right to James and hugged him, and Kendall, Logan and I applauded. James pulled her off her feet and swung her around while she laughed.

I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder.

Luke was standing right behind me, and I put my fists up. "I will punch you. And this time it won't be the stomach."

Kendal tilted his head to one side. "What did I miss?"

Luke didn't answer, and I was concentrating on breathing. I turned away from Luke and took a step towards Kendall, going to hug him, but Luke caught my arm.

I spun around. "Since when did you get so COCKY?" I shouted.

"Since-" I cut him off, stepping closer.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." I said, glaring up at him.

His smile never leaving his face, he reached out and tapped my shoulder.

I punched him in the face.

He stumbled back, his hand clutching his nose, which was now bleeding, and he hollered, "Ow!"

"That's what you get!"

"It was a joke!"

"Let me guess! So was that day in the park!"

"No!" he said instantly.

"I hate you!"

"Well, I don't hate you!"

"Seems like you do! Why don't you get it!"

"What is there to get?"

"What?" I said, completely sidetracked and confused.

"I don't understand what I need to understand!"

"I have a boyfriend! Stay the hell away from me!"

Kendall took a step forward, his narrowed eyes focused on Luke. He put his hands on my shoulders. "What did I miss?" He said in a no nonsense tone.

"Luke here, is a jerk. And he won't stop FOLLOWING me."

"Luke?" Kendall said. "Care to explain?"

"I like Kat." he held his chin high.

Kendall's narrowed eyes got narrower.

I didn't stop glaring at Luke. "And he kissed me. He left that part out." I tacked a swear word onto the end. Jackie gasped.

"You know you liked it."

My head full of insane rage, I leapt at him, my fists heading straight for his face, nothing planned in my future except to beat that response right out of him, but Kendall caught me around the waist. "Don't, Kat!"

"Why not?" I said, through the tears that I hadn't known were falling. I scrubbed my face with the back of my hand.

"It's not worth it." Kendall said, and his eyes were soft. I buried my face in his jacket, my arms like boas around his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me, and I heard him ask Luke to leave.

Luke didn't move.

"Luke, if you don't leave, I will let go of her and let her beat you to a pulp like she was going to. I have no issues with that. But it would upset her once she realized that she had killed you. Of course... I would try to stop her before that, but, you know, no promises."

I giggled almost silently into his jacket.

I heard Luke move, and he walked out the door. It swung shut behind him. I sighed. "Thanks, Kendall."

"Anytime." he smiled.

He kissed me, and I forgot all about Luke, my hands tangling into his hair.

"Ummm..." Logan said.

We broke apart, remembering that we had company. "Sorry," Kendall said.

"Anybody up for a game of Life?" Carlos ran into the room, the board game's box in his hands.

"Ohhh!" I said. "I love Life!"

"Me too!" Jackie said. She still hadn't stopped hugging James, and he seemed fine with that. They were just standing there, in a hug. Jackie wasn't short, but she looked short next to the tall brown-haired boy. I probably looked like a midget next to him, or Luke. Luke... He was probably in his car, driving home, maybe...

"Wait, Jackie, why didn't you leave with Luke?"

"We're visiting. My parents are in a hotel room pretty much exactly underneath us."

I looked pointlessly at the floor. Knowing that my second parents and my newfound stalker were under it didn't change the look of the rug.

Carlos dropped the box on the table. I grabbed the stereo remote off the table and hit play, music from my iPod filling the room. It was best years of our lives by the Baha Men, which was a really good song. Never heard of it? Go look it up.

We all sat down, and started setting up the game. We were just about ready to play when there was a scream from the other room, and Devon sprinted into the room and out again, Morgan right on her heels. All of our heads turned, and watched them run past. They disappeared, and for a moment it was quiet, before we all burst out laughing.

As soon as we calmed down enough to choose our players, we set up the game the rest of the way and started playing.

We played a two hour long game, and at the very end, Logan was winning, but Jackie was a close second. I was dead last. Kendall was third, and surprisingly, James and Carlos were tied for fourth.

Jackie reached for the spinner for her last spin, her face surprisingly close to James's. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and she flushed deep red, falling back into her seat. We all laughed, and James hugged her to his side. She tucked her blushing face into his shoulder.

"The ultimate distraction." I commented.

Kendall laughed, and kissed my cheek too. I found myself blushing like Jackie, and it was their turn to laugh at me.

"Jackie, go."

She reached over to spin, and James leaned forward again, but she said, "James, I see you. I can make you blush, if you try it again." she giggled.

He leaned anyways, and at the last second she turned her head and his lips touched her lips instead of her cheek. He pulled away, blushing deeply, and we all laughed again.

Then Jackie leaned forward and actually spun this time, getting exactly the number she needed and winning second place. She raised her arms and cheered, and James hugged her to him. She hugged him back.

I hugged Kendall as he spun, and placed third. I spun next, and of course lost, cheering anyways. They laughed as Logan spun and won the game.

James and Carlos both went, Carlos beating James by only a little bit.

We cleaned up the game and Logan announced that they needed to go back, because we were shooting the next day, starting the next episode, when Kendall and I actually got together, and the other part of the episode was Carlos and James accidentally breaking Logan's laptop and then trying to not get Logan's rage. And then Logan was having issues with Camille.

Logan and Carlos started grabbing their stuff, and Kendall swept me up in a bear hug. I tucked my face into his neck, kissing under his jaw. He smiled, and gave me a little kiss.

I looked up into his eyes, and he looked at me. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Love you Kat." he said, his eyes flicking back and forth as he looked at both of my eyes.

I smiled, and bit my lip. "Love you too." I laughed. "Pick and eye and look at it."

He laughed too, and said, "Have you ever thought about which eye to look at? Don't. It really gets to you."

I laughed, looking at each of his eyes. I found myself switching back and forth, back and forth.

"Dang it Kendall!" we laughed, and he brushed his thumb against my cheek. I leaned my face into his hand, and he brushed my hair back.

I stretched up on my toes and kissed him, and he turned his head sideways and pulled me closer. I put my hands on his shoulders, and his arms were around my waist, holding me tight against him, bowing my back. We broke apart, and he pressed his lips against my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and sighed. He looked into my eyes, and it seemed like as I stared into his beautiful eyes, I could run forever. My chest felt tight, and my knees weak. I started breathing faster, my palms starting to sweat. I wasn't sure I could look away, and finally he smiled, breaking our trance and causing me to giggle. He chuckled, and I laid my face again his jacket.

"Come on, lovebirds. Kendall has to leave. James, you too." Carlos said.

I looked over at James and Jackie, and my eyes widened. They were kissing, James's hands on her face and her hands resting lightly on his waist.

They broke apart, and then smiled, and hugged. Then she let the tall boy go, and I said bye to Kendall, promising that we'd see them tomorrow.

"I have two ideas." I said when the door shut.

"Okay." she said.

"The first one is we have a sleepover. The second is you come to the set tomorrow. Maybe they'll put you in as an extra, and if not you can just watch, or whatever."

"Sounds like a plan."

I texted our director, and asked if I could bring her, and he texted back after about forty seconds with a 'sure, bring her on down.'

I jumped around, hugging Jackie and laughing.

We went and sat on the couch, and turned on the TV, but the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Kat Marks?"

"Um, yeah."

"I have a bag that has been delivered down here for you."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

I hung up the phone and grabbed Jackie's hand, dragging her out of the room and down the stairs.

We arrived at the lobby, and I skipped up to the desk. "I'm Kat Marks." I said to the receptionist.

She handed me a large plastic bag, and I said, "Thanks."

Then I dragged Jackie back upstairs, and dumped out the contents on the table.

We stared at the pile in front of us, our eyes wide.

Jackie looked at me and whispered, "Its fan mail."

I grabbed the letter closest to me and tore it open. I pulled out the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Kat, my name is Zachary. I live in Montana, and I saw you with Kendall in the news. I think you should break up with him. Trust me; I'm way hotter than him. I sent you a picture. Marry me, Kat! Love, your not-secret-anymore admirer." I pulled the picture out of the envelope, and he was a really skinny pasty kid with greasy brown curls and braces. He was really kind of gross.

Jackie burst out laughing, and I joined in.

Jackie grabbed a letter and opened it, and read it out loud to me. "Dear Miss Marks, Kendall is mine. You better not stay with him. If you don't dump him, I will find you, and make sure you ain't got no way to escape me. He's mine. Stay away from him. Xoxo, your worst enemy."  
>I burst out in uncontrollable laughing again, and Jackie joined me.<p>

After a death threat, two more hate letters, four more 'marry me's, and six letters telling me how amazing I am, we tucked all the letters into a folder and of them in a drawer in my room. Then I skipped to the kitchen, Jackie on my heels. "Hi David!" She called as we passed him, playing with Devon and Morgan.

"Hi, Jackie!" He called.

We had some ice cream, and then went into my bedroom and got into bed.

"So." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. "You were kissing James."

"Oh my god he's so perfect." She said, falling back on her pillow, her eyes closed. Her fingers brushed against her lips, and I laughed, knowing how she felt. "We're official now." She smiled, biting her lip.

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "That boy is amazing. He's so sweet… and caring, and self-sacrificing. He never talks about himself unless you force him to."

I laughed. "That's so unlike the James on the show."

"James Maslow is a lot different than James Diamond." She laughed.

"Kendall Knight isn't too different than Kendall Schmidt…. They're both so lovable."

We laughed together, and then we got lost in memories.

"Wasn't Logan texting Megan?" She asked, sitting up.

"Oh right! Yeah! I have absolutely no idea where that went!"

She scrambled out of her bed. "WE SHOULD SKYPE MEGAN RIGHT NOW!"

I gasped. "Yes!"

I stole David's laptop, and we jumped onto my bed, opening Skype and calling Megan.

She picked up on the first ring, and said, "Hold on a minute!" She held her phone back to her ear. "Yeah, Jackie and Kat just Skype-d me…. Oh, you must be on speakerphone. Just chilling at the hotel? Oh, okay. Okay. Okay, I will. See you in a minute, Logan." She hung up.

"You were just talking to Logan?" Jackie gasped.

"Yep." She smiled. "The rest of the guys too. Logan asked me to add them into the call. Kendall and Logan on one computer and Carlos and James on the other."

"You got their Skype names?"

She held up a sticky note. "Right here. What have _you_ guys gotten from the guys?"

I ticked off on my fingers, "Boyfriends, kisses, phone numbers-"

"WHAT?" She shouted. "WHO'S OFFICIAL, AND SINCE WHEN?"

"Me and Kendall." I said, biting my lip. "Since the party."

"Me and James. Since day before yesterday."

"Nice." She said, nodding. "Ohp, here I'm going to call them."

She typed in the names, and hit call. After twenty seconds, another screen popped up, and then another. Kendall and Logan's faces smiled out at us, and James and Carlos. "Hi guys!" They chorused.

"Hi!" We said back.

"KAT!" David called.

"Ugh. What? We just got on Skype with Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, and Megan!"

"Damn, girls." David said, and everyone laughed. "I need to talk to you, Kat."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "BRB." I said, saying it in sign-language as well, a habit of mine.

Megan signed 'kk', and Jackie flicked my arm. I smiled and shoved her, standing up and heading for the other room.

David was standing in the living room, reading a paper. He dropped it what I came in. "What?" I asked.

"Um, so I'm not going to be home when you get home, I'm going to Disneyland with Tina and the twins."

"And you aren't taking me?" I said, appalled.

He grimaced, sucking air through his teeth. "Um… Well, you were going to be shooting every day this week… We're only going for three days."

"Well, next time I go to Disneyland I'm not taking you." I said, playfully, crossing my arms over my chest, a fake pout on my face.

He sighed in relief. "You aren't mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad. But I just know I'm going to be going at some point, and I can actually not take you. Then _you'll _be mad."

He rolled his eyes, and ruffled my hair. "Thanks, little sister."

I rolled my eyes, quirking my mouth. Then I walked back to Jackie, plopping down on the bed next to her. She gave me a questioning look, but I waved her away.

I looked at the screen, and the other people were in a heated word war, only Kendall was missing. I looked at Jackie, and she said, "He went to get some water."

"Oh."

The boys and Megan were playing the game where you choose a category, in this case it was bands/singers, and someone would say a band, and then the next person takes the last letter of it and has to think of a new band starting with that letter, and so on.

It was Carlos's turn. "Um…. Oh! Adele!"

"That's an E to Logan!"

"Hmmm…. Evanescence."

"Ohhh. E to Jackie."

"Eminem."

"M to Megan!" Logan said.

"Michael Jackson."

"Nice. N to Kat."

"Nirvana."

"A to James!"

"All Time Low."

"W to Kendall… Um Carlos! W to Carlos."

"Whitney Houston."

"Oooh. That's sad. N to Logan."

"Nickleback."

"K to me." Jackie said. "Katy Perry."

"Yellowcard."

"D to me…." Oh. I could end the game, because no one would ever beat this. "I win guys."

"Let's hear it." James said.

"Deadmou5."

"OOOOH! You went there!" Carlos said.

Everyone laughed.

"Shouldn't Kendall be back by now?" I asked, worried.

"I'll go get him." Carlos said, standing and walking out of the camera's view.

We started joking, but James's joke was interrupted by Carlos screaming.

"What?" James and Logan hollered.

"THIS- THIS… THIS….. COME LOOK!"

Horribly, they jumped up and left the computers, leaving us three girls staring horrified and confused at our computers.

"WHAT!" I shouted. "What happened!"

They were gone for a horrible five minutes, while we just sat there, staring at the computer. I could hardly breathe. What had happened to Kendall?

I heard someone yelling. I think it was James. "Logan, go get the laptop! They should see this!"

Logan ran into view, his face panicked.

"What happened to Kendall!" I asked, dread filling my chest.

"Just look!" Logan said, pulling the laptop off the table and turning it around, and stepping into the other room.

The TV was on, playing something. Carlos and James were staring at it, horrified.

"Start it over." Logan said, his voice quiet.

The laptop was sat on a table, facing the TV. The screen changed, and the first picture ripped the breath from my throat.

**So sorry guys, couldn't help it. CLIFFHANGER! ;D **

**I promise; nothing disgusting. Don't worry. And no one dies. That would suck! I'm typing the next chapter! :D **

**I will post ASAP! Love you guys! 3 **

**Please review! If you review, I'll post faster! ;) **

**R&R! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**WHY HELLO THERE. **

** Yes, I left you with a terrible cliffy. I am very sorry, but I saw the chance and COULD NOT help it. **

**KAT'S ABOUT TO FLIP OUT, EVERYONE READY! BUCKLE UP FOR A BUMPY CHAPTER ;D **

**Mah name is Jessica this chappie ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I do want to enter that contest, though. But I can't because the link won't work for me. :( (I don't own any of the other stuffs mentioned either.) **

**Here YOU go GUYS :D Love you guys thanks soooo much for reviewing~~~ 3 **

**I'm happy :D **

**DICLAIMER: **

**Kendall: Say it! **

**Me: I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Logan: Thanks, but you really need to say the disclaimer.**

**James: You know; copyright stuff. **

**Carlos: Just say it! **

**Me: I don't own Big Time Rush. Can I have your autographs though? 3 **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (You may want to review the last few lines of the last chapter ;)) **

The picture staring out at us filled my head.

It was Kendall.

He was tied up, duct tape over his mouth, his eyes wide, scared and begging for help. His hands were tied to each other, behind him. His glass of water was spilled all over the rug, forgotten underneath him. He was sitting, his feet tied.

I couldn't breathe.

"Would you like to say anything to your friends?" a voice from behind the camera said.

Kendall tried to say something through the duct tape on his mouth, but it was unintelligible mumbling.

"Did you hear that, Big time rush and friends?"

Without thinking, I shook my head.

"Didn't think so. But, I don't know either. So, say goodbye to your beloved Kendall!"

The camera fell to the floor, recording the back of someone as they dragged Kendall away, his arms trying futilely to grab onto something.

The guy turned around, but his face was tucked back into his hood so we couldn't see it. "Oh, and by the way, if it weren't for Kat, this wouldn't be happening. Bye."

The camera went black, and I stared, way past horrified, at the black TV screen.

Jackie was scared too, I could tell, but I couldn't move. Kendall was just KIDNAPPED because of ME.

What did I do?

_What did I do?_

What.

Did.

I.

_Do?_

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't move. My mouth was slack. Maybe I was in shock.

"Call the police!" Jackie exploded.

"Right!" James leapt off the couch and ran off.

Jackie ran off to tell David, and Megan stared, horrified, and Carlos and Logan on the couch.

The four of us sat, frozen.

I exploded inside, leaping up and yanking on my shoes, and then my jacket.

"Kat? Kat, Kat, KatKatKat where are you going?" Megan said.

"I'm going to find him."

"What?" The three of the hollered, jumping closer to their computers.

"You heard me." I said without looking at them.

"Kat, no! Don't go out in LA by yourself at night!" Logan said. "Stop!" He hollered as I took a step for the door.

Jackie burst through the door. "What is with the yelling?"

"Grab Kat!" Megan screamed as I tried to shove past Jackie.

She grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?"

I just struggled.

"She says she's going to find him." Carlos said through the screen.

"I'm so sorry Jackie. It's my fault, and I'm going to fix it."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I don't know! But I'm going to find out, and fix it. I'm really, really sorry!" I said, and I punched her in the stomach. She crumpled, and I ignored Logan Carlos and Megan screaming from the computer screen and ran out into the kitchenette, grabbing a backpack off the hook and shoving a cabinet's contents in it, making sure I had a knife, just in case, shoved my cell phone into the bag, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a beanie, running for the door.

"Kat?" David said, stepping out from the hall. "Someone called the police, right?"

"No time to explain, David. Sorry. Bye!"

"Bye? _Bye?_ Wait, where are you going?"

"Stop her!" Jackie shouted, stumbling out of my room.

But it was too late. I grabbed one of the hotel keys and ran from the room, diving into the stairs and taking them six at a time.

I ran from our hotel and ran mindlessly for the boys' hotel, sprinting through the streets.

My phone buzzed. I picked it up, breathless.

"What are you thinking?" Jackie screamed at me.

"Can't talk, heading for the boys' hotel. Bye!"

I just heard her say, "Kat no-" but I hung up.

I got to the boys hotel, and was outside, across the street, when Logan, Carlos, and James burst out the front doors and spotted me.

I turned and sprinted, following my instincts.

I could tell they were following me as I dived into an alley, taking two lefts and running past a guy walking a Chihuahua.

At eleven at night? Whatever.

I jumped behind a pole, watching as the boys ran past, and then stopped at the corner, looking around. Logan pulled out his phone and typed in a number, and then held the Phoenix to his ear. My phone vibrated. I pulled out my phone, but everything caught up to me and I collapsed, my phone skittering away from me and my head slamming on the sidewalk. They heard my phone hit the ground, and turned, but before they head towards me, I scrambled up, my head pounding, and grabbed my phone, sprinting for the alley next to me.

I dived behind a dumpster and then watched them run past, waiting until they were at the end of the alley to jump up and run the other way.

I got to a park, and hid myself up in a tree, huddled into a ball. What do I do? I asked myself.

My phone vibrated, and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? What are you thinking?" Logan shouted from the other end.

"I'm going to find Kendall." I said. The phone beeped twice, and it said I was getting another call. "Oh, Logan I'm getting another call. Bye."

I hit end, and then send again, answering the second call.

"Hello?"

"Kat." the voice on the other end sighed.

I literally fell out of the tree. "Kendall?" I gasped, as soon as I had grabbed my phone again.

"What was that?"

"I fell out of a tree."

"Why were you in a tree?"

"Um... Long story. Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Who kidnapped you?"

"I don't know."

"What's around you?"

"Um... I'm in a tiny white room. There's one door and one window. I'm freaking out."

"They didn't take away your phone?"

"Actually, he just let me have it back. To call... You."

"He let you have it back just because you wanted to call me?"

"Um... Actually he told me to call you. I just need to say though, I love you, Kat."

"I love you too, Kendall. So much. I miss you."

"Okay, I need to tell you. If you see a black van with a white circle painted on the side, run as fast as you can away from it."

"Why?"

"It's the one the guy put me in, and he just walked outside, so…"

I sighed, and said, "Okay. I will." I jumped when I heard a sound behind me. Then someone whispered; "Dammit, James!"

I scrambled to my feet and ran, without even turning around. The voice, (I could tell it was Carlos now), said louder, "Dammit James!"

I ran for two blocks, until finally when I checked over my shoulder, and they had stopped running. Logan threw his hands up, and I slowed slightly, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, exasperated.

"Running. From the other boys. And Jackie."

"Why?" He asked, shocked.

"They're trying to get me back to the hotel."

"You aren't at the hotel?"

"No. I'm looking… for you."

"Well, I'm flattered, but you need to go back to the hotel! The guy just went outside!"

"Oh, right…" I slowed to a stop, and looked over my shoulder. The guys hadn't come around the corner yet.

I started walking towards them, ready to be put to shame.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling. Are you with the other guys yet?"

"No, not yet. They should be just around this corner…"

"Can you hurry?"

"Sure, Kendall." I sped up.

There was a silence as I hurried for the corner, and I glanced behind me as I heard a truck coming around the corner. Oh, it wasn't a truck.

_It was a van. _

I pushed myself into a jog, and said to Kendall, "Um… I don't mean to alarm you…. But I think there's a van following me."

After a moment of silence on the line, he shouted, "RUN!"

I ran, but I heard the van speed up, and I knew I wasn't going to make it to the others unless they were right around the corner…

I flew around the corner, and, to my dismay, the others were a good hundred yards down the street. I cussed, and kept sprinting. Their surprised faces grew closer, but it wasn't fast enough.

The van screeched around the corner, the back fishtailing, and then it sped towards me.

Shock hit the others' faces, and they pointed.

"_I NOTICED!"_ I shouted through my gritted teeth.

"KAT!" I heard Kendall scream just as the van screeched to a stop next to me and the door opened.

Without thinking, I hit the deck, doing an amazing baseball slide, right under the car door, and I scrambled up.

Not fast enough.

The others were still a good twenty yards away, and a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and the neck, and something cold was pressed up against my temple.

I threw my phone at the guys, and Carlos caught it, surprised.

"It's Kendall!" I managed to shout before the guys shoved me into the van and my head slammed against something, and everything went black.

I woke up, my head pounding.

I couldn't open my eyes, it took to much effort. I tried to lift one of my arms to my head, but it fell heavily to the floor.

"Kat?" a gentle voice whispered.

"My head." I groaned.

"Yeah, you have a huge bloody spot right on your forehead." The voice said back.

"Who?" I groaned.

"Open your eyes, Kat."

I opened them, and Kendall's breath-taking face was just inches from mine. "Kendall." I breathed, and he grinned.

"We may be locked in a tiny white room, but it just got infinitely better, knowing you're not dead. I've been freaking out for three hours." He brushed my hair back.

I sighed. "I feel dead." I closed my eyes again.

"Wait, Kat don't go back to sleep! You might have a concussion, I don't know." He fretted.

I sighed again. All I wanted to do was sleep... Maybe that's because I had a concussion. I had never had one before...

I opened my eyes again, and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I was half in Kendall's lap, and he helped me all the way into his lap, and I leaned against him. He hugged me against him, and I realized I was too warm.

I sat there for a while, not hot enough to want to move. But after a while I started to feel cold because I was so warm, so I said, "Ugh. I need to take my jacket off."

He let go of me so I could take it off, and I abandoned it on the floor. I sat down next to him, and he reached for my jacket.

"Can I ruin your jacket?"

"Um... Sure?" I said, giving him a funny look.

He laughed, and ripped a piece of it off. He pressed it to my forehead, and I sucked a breath in, trying to ignore how much it stung. He winced as if it was him. "Sorry..."

"'S fine." I said, knowing he was just trying to help.

After a minute he said, "Alright, there you go."

"Thanks, Kendall." I whispered, snuggling up next to him.

He smiled, and hugged me.

We sat like that for a while, and I started to drift away. I was so tired...

"Kat?"

I mumbled something incoherent, so incoherent that I didn't even know what I had said.

"Kat?" he said, starting to freak out. "Kat! Wake up!" He shook me, and I jerked all the way awake.

"What?" I gasped, grabbing onto his arm.

He hugged me. "Sorry. You can't go to sleep!"

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Its okay." he said back, hugging me again. "I don't want something to happen to you." he said.

The door opened right then, and a guy with a gas mask on came in. He was holding a gun that read tranquilizer on the side.

Kendall and I froze.

The guy pointed the gun at me and pointed out of the room. "Go."

I glanced at Kendall, my fear echoed in his eyes.

Standing up, I headed towards the door, and the gas mask guy shoved me with the barrel of the gun. I stepped out of the room and looked back once to Kendall's face as the door slammed shut. The guy shoved me again, and I stumbled forward, the movement making my head pound. I shot him a dirty look. "Why am I here?" I said.

He didn't answer, he just pushed me again.

We walked through three completely white halls, until finally the man opened a door and pushed me inside.

"Thanks." I muttered dryly. He nodded and slammed the door leaving me in the room and him outside. I looked around the room, trying to decide what to do.

There was a chair with straps all over it, sitting on the edge of the room, up on a sort of stage thing. A large TV screen took up the whole wall opposite the stage. Maybe ten feet up on the walls, four large windows showed four dark white rooms. The whole room was white, the chair, the stage, the floor, the walls. I felt like a black, red, and blue smudge on the floor.

I walked slowly towards the stage, and when I got there, I sat in the chair, exhausted.

A man came in the room, holding a gun. It was the same guy, gas mask and all. He walked towards me, and I sat, frozen in the chair. I was afraid to move, my eyes locked on the gun. Why did he have to have a freaking gun? I could totally take this guy, hurt head and all, if it weren't for the stupid _gun_…

When he made it to me, he strapped my arms to the armrests, and no matter how hard I fought, he strapped my legs down too, and then put a big strap around my waist. I sat there, unable to move.

The man left.

I struggled futilely, until a guy came in, and said, "Welcome Kat." I recognized his voice. It was the guy who kidnapped me. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and he was tall and skinny.

"Why am I here?" I growled.

"You stole something."

"I didn't steal anything!" I said indignantly.

"Yes, you did. Kerri, come on in, sweetie."

A girl walked in, tall and very pretty. Her brown hair hung, perfectly straight, around her shoulders. Her green eyes glared at me.

"You stole the part on Big Time Rush from my girlfriend."

My mouth fell open. "Really? That's what his is about? So you kidnap me and Kendall and bring us to god-knows-where and give me possibly a concussion, just because I got a part in a TV show and your girlfriend didn't? Did you know that if you get one part in a movie out of every fifty you audition for, you're lucky?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm my anger. "All of this over a TV SHOW PART?" I restated. He nodded. I cussed him out, using a few words that I had only heard when someone at my school was _really _mad. But, that did describe me right now. _Really_ mad.

He rolled his eyes, and the girl fake yawned. The guy hit a button, and the TV screen lit up. A picture of BTR showed up, and he hit another button. Kendall was crossed off, and one of the windows up on the wall lit up. I saw Kendall, tied to a chair like me, looking down at the scene below him. His eyes locked on me, and because I was below him, I could see the large metal object hanging above his head.

"One, by one." The mentally insane man said, turning back to me, and hitting the button. The metal thing dropped a couple inches, and was jerked to a stop. I screamed, writhing against the straps, but I just managed to scratch the side of my leg and my arm.

"You're insane!" I shouted at the man, trying to pull my arms out again.

Before he could respond, the door slammed open and the other guys from BTR burst in, looking around. I saw Jackie sneak in behind them and run over to hide behind my chair, but nobody else noticed her.

Logan and James headed for the guy, and Carlos ran back out the door. I didn't have time to wonder where he was going, I was too busy watching James as he punched the guy in the stomach and Logan shoved him down, something that I had shown them at the party, what seemed like years ago.

The guy stood up again and raised his arms up to punch, but Logan kicked his foot up and smashed it into his side.

Jackie had my arms undone before I realized she was helping me, and then I quickly undid one of my legs while Jackie did the other. As soon as I was free, I leapt up and sprinted for the door, Jackie on my heels.

I ran through the halls, knowing slightly where I was going. I ran around a corner and smashed into Carlos, and I caught myself and then him, so he didn't fall.

"This way!" I said, sprinting off.

After maybe a minute and I half, we found Kendall, and I opened the door, and Jackie and Carlos started undoing his straps while I stood holding the metal thing up, so it couldn't fall on him.

"Go go go!" Carlos said, as they finished freeing him and started towards the door, but I grabbed Kendall's hand, and with one glance, he knew what I was thinking, and he braced his feet, holding onto my hand with both of his. I kicked the window, and heard it pop a little. I lifted my foot and smashed it through it, the glass shattering and falling down to the floor.

I looked at the fall; it was only about eight to ten feet. I sat on the edge and slid off, landing on my feet. Kendall landed next to me, and then Jackie, and Carlos.

James and Logan had the guy pinned down, Logan sitting on his chest and James on his legs. "Now what?" Carlos said. The girl had disappeared.

James pulled out his phone and hit three numbers. We listened to him describing the situation to the cops, and then he hung up. "The cops are on their way."

Carlos and James grabbed the guy by his arms and pulled him to the edge of the room, but just as they were getting there, he elbowed Carlos in the stomach and kicked James in the no-no square, and they both fell to the ground.

He stood up and said, "This isn't over, Kat!" Then he turned and sprinted out in to the halls.

We stared for a minute, and then Logan said, "Why are we just standing here! We need to catch him!"

"But he knows the halls and we don't." I pointed out.

"And he has a head start." James said, coughing and gingerly standing up.

"Does everyone remember what he looked like? We need to be able to explain it to the cops." Carlos said.

Kendall held up his phone. "I got a picture of him."

"When?" I said, stepping towards him. He showed me, and then tossed the phone to Logan, who caught it, surprised, and then looked at the picture with James and Jackie.

Kendall grabbed my hand and spun me around, pulled me up against him, and then pressed his lips to mine. I sighed, realizing that, even though it had only been a few hours since he kissed me last, I missed it. I would never tire of kissing Kendall. He pulled his lips away, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." I whispered back, without opening my eyes.  
>He pressed the side of his face to mine, and I felt him smile. I realized that I was forgetting to breathe, and I took a deep breath, my head swimming.<p>

I had to pull away, no matter how much I didn't want to, and I put a hand to my head. My head pounded and I swayed, but Kendall kept me from falling. "My head." I said, pressing my hands to my temples and closing my eyes. Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Um, Logan? Is it possible that Kat has a concussion?"

"Well there's that huge bloody spot on her head. I would say sure, it's possible, but unlikely. Kat, you're getting headaches?"

"Yeah."

"Having issues remembering things? Short attention span?"

"Well, with Kendall standing next to me it's hard to focus on anything else, really."

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes, and Kendall tightened his arm. "No, Logan." I said.

"Well, I think you're all good, but I'm not sure. I'm not actually as much of a genius as the show portrays me as."

"You're still really smart, though." James pointed out.

Kendall pointed at James as an agreement.

Carlos exploded. "Are we just going to stand in here? We need to get outside, where the cops can get to us."

We looked around at each other, and we all shrugged, nodding.

It took us ten minutes to get out, and we stood there for a moment, taking in the scene before us.

There were three cop cars, our director's car, a news van, and a couple bystanders, even though it was like four in the morning. The sun was just starting to leak a tiny bit of light into the sky.

We were given blankets and we were each interviewed by a cop, and then the news people interviewed us, getting a picture of the six of us, our arms over each others' shoulders. I was too short, so I was dangling in air, supported by only my arms, and I was wearing a 'Wow!' face.

We were finally allowed to go home, and Kendall and James walked me and Jackie home, leaving Logan and Carlos to walk back to their hotel.

I sighed, not wanting to let go of Kendall. I was exhausted, and I knew that I had to be ready to shoot at four. Our director had given us another half a day, due to the trauma experienced tonight.

Really, at that moment, I was torn between wanting to stay with Kendall and wanting to sleep, but I changed my mind when i looked up him and saw him yawn and how squinty his eyes were. He was really tired too.

We arrived at our hotel, and I said, "Be safe. Text me when you get back to your hotel. You know, just in case."

He smiled. "Alright. You be safe too." he kissed me once, and the let me go with Jackie, following James back the way we had come.

I and Jackie hardly made it into the room before David was lecturing me, but he took a second look at us, and then told us he would finish the lecture in the morning, dismissing us to bed.

I fell into my bed, and was instantly asleep.

**YAY GUYS GUESS WHAT THAT'S THE END OF THE SIXTEENTH CHAPTER!**

**OMG I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR :D**

**Love you guys~~~~ 3**

**Jessica is happy guys ;) **

**Jessica encourages you to review ;D **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D IT KEEPS ME SANE :) **

**R&R! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Filming chapter! :D **

**My name is Jessie this chapter :) **

**I have nothing to put in this AN…. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS :D **

**Love you guys~~~~~ 3 **

**NEXT CHAPTAH! :D **

**DisClaiMer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Or… OMG another chappie with nothing else in it O.o**

**D: **

I dragged Jackie through the door, checking my watch again. It was 4:05, we were late. I ran to the dressing room, gave the director thumbs up. He tapped his watch and called, "Fifteen minutes to on-set!"

I nodded and threw Jackie into a dressing room, and then headed for mine, the one that I shared with Ciara. (Katie.)

She was reading the script. "Oh, hi Kat. You're on skates again in the first scene. You'll see Kendall fall on his face tomorrow." she laughed.

I laughed as well, pulling on my shirt and jeans. I grabbed my skates, and my helmet. Ciara tossed me script, and I caught it, tucking it up under my arm and then heading for Paige, who helped me with my makeup for the lights.

Once she was done with me, I jumped out into the hallway, and instantly smashed into someone, causing me to drop everything, my helmet, skates, and script. "Oh, sorr-" I diet get to finish the apology, because Kendall swept me up in a bone-crushing hug. "Hi Kendall." I laughed.

"Hi, Kat! How are you doing?"

I gave him thumbs up. "Better than last night."

He shrugged, smiling a little. "Course."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a lipstick kiss on his cheek. He laughed, and said, "Alright, they want me at the Roque Records studio set. I'll see you." He kissed me on the cheek, and then wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Makeup."

I laughed, and he smiled, hugged me again and the headed off.

I picked up my stuff and started off again, but Jackie bounded up next to me.

"Hi Kat. Mandy said they want you in the park."

"Alright." I said, turning the other way. She took my script, and we headed off. When we got outside, I snapped on my helmet and pulled on my skates, promising to see Jackie later as I took my script back and skated away. Jackie headed for the Palm Woods lobby, where she was wanted.

I skated the minute and a half to the Palm Woods park, where Logan was sitting on a bench, with a tree hat on, reading a script.

I skated up and sat next to him. "Hi, Logan."

"Oh, hi Kat!" he said, looking up.

"Logan... I'm sorry."

He looked at me funny.

"About last night... I'm really sorry for running..."

"It's fine. I know where you were coming from... But it was pretty stupid."

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Kat." he hugged me, and then pointed out, "Well, if you hadn't, we probably never would have found Kendall."

"How did you find us anyways?"

"Well, we just ran as fast as we could after that van. Carlos is really fast. And it wasn't that far."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"For?" He tilted his head to the side.

I shrugged. "Everything. That night at the party, when you help me and Kendall... Last night... Just now, all those conversations that you're so nice you make me forget that I'm talking to an international superstar." I poked at him, grinning.

He laughed, and said, "BTR is not that big!"

"They're pretty big." I said, raising my eyebrows and nodding.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, sighing. "I guess."

"You guys ready?" the director called and we looked over to see that they had the camera set up, and Kendall and Erin (Camille) were just showing up.

Logan hopped off the bench and gavels a high and a 'break a leg.' I returned it, and he hopped the bush, landing behind it in pile of leaves.

Kendall hugged me and said, "Ready?"

"I think." I laughed.

He laughed too, and then said, "Alright. Let's do this!" he headed off to his spot, and I skated over to where I would start to skate into the shot.

First they shot Logan, saying his lines into his walkie-talkie, and Kendall said his lines in the background so Logan could react, and I said mine too.

When they finished they did all of Kendall's before he saw me, and then they told me to start.

I skated into the shot, my earbuds in my ears, by my iPod not actually playing any music. I screeched to a stop at the bench, and sat down. I gave some time for Logan and Kendall to have their exchange, and then I looked up.

"Oh, hi Kendall."

"Hi, Kat."

"Cut!" The director shouted.

"My bad!" Kendall shouted. "Her name is Ginger! Right! Let's do it again."

I stood up and skated off again, and the turned at the spot where I was supposed to start. I skated in circles while they set up the cameras for the pan shot again, and I hit a rock and my feet flew out from under me and I fell onto my back. I laughed, splaying out, because I knew I wouldn't be able to get up by myself.

Then I propped myself up, looking around. I saw one of the extra cameras pointed at me, and I called, "You totally got that didn't you! Ohh, man." I laughed, splaying out onto my back again.

"That's going tone on YouTube by tomorrow morning, Kat!" Erin shouted, laughing.

I realized that Kendall, Logan, Erin, Carlos, and Ciara, (who had shown up and were standing by the camera) had all seen my fail and were laughing _REALLY_ hard.

I laughed. "I bet! And it gets better! I can't get up by myself!" I called. I knew the camera was still rolling, and by now, everyone around was laughing.

Mandy came up behind me and helped me up, and I gave her a pat on the back and a thanks. She smiled and laughed a 'No problem' and then quickly headed back for whatever she was doing.

"Alright! We gonna go?" I called.

"Take 2! Action!"

I skated to the bench again, and screeched to a stop with my brakes. I sat again, and then waited there, giving time for the boys' exchange.

Then I looked up again. "Oh, hi Kendall."

"Hi, Ginger." he said, sitting down, and looking at me. I smiled. I tried to look nervous, looming down and brushing the hair behind my ear.

It must have worked, because they kept going.

"Okay, so we're still going at five, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, shrugging, but I looked away.

"Ginger? What's wrong?"

"Okay, Kendall, I notice things. Like over there? I can see Logan. In a tree hat?"

We paused for the added shot of Logan, and then three seconds later, I said,

"And Camille? She's over there, talking to the Jennifers about getting back together with Logan."

I gave time for another shot.

"And I can see how much you want his to be a date."

I waited, for the shot of Kendall's speechless face.

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked.

"I don't like dates!" I said.

"Why not?"

"Bad memories." I said, giving him a 'don't ask' expression.

We finished my part of the scene, and then I got up and skated over to where I had come from.

I took off my skates and watched the Kendall and Katie scene, and then we shot the whole thing again, from different angles.

When we were done, I went over and picked up my script. I was reading it when two hands closed over my eyes.

I raised my hand to the hands, and knew it wasn't Kendall. The hands were strong and soft. "Carlos?"

"How'd you know!" he said, letting go of me.

I shrugged, smiling. "Lucky guess."

He laughed, and I smiled. "I gotta go get my longboard for the next scene. I'll be right back if they ask for me, okay?"

"Alright."

I skated off, and when I got to the halls, I pulled off my skates and bounded through the halls.

I exchanged my skates for my longboard in my dressing room, putting on my converse and a different pair of Capris. I chafed my shirt into a gray button-up, and a short, black leather vest-ish thing. I skipped towards the park again, and as soon as I was outside I jumped onto the board and boarded the whole way.

I got there, and they were just finishing up the Camille/Logan scene, and they shot a shot of Carlos and James sprinting through the park, screaming (Because they had supposedly just spilled something on Logan's laptop.)

"Alright!" the director called. "That scene's good. Next... Kendall and Kat."

I boarded to my spot, and put my earbuds in. I saw Kendall, standing on the very edge of the cushy mat. They shot it from the side first, and I boarded towards him, and he turned around at the last moment. I crashed into him, sending us both flying onto the mat. We laughed, and he helped me up.

"Alright, that was good! Next angle."

I had to ride straight for the camera, and then turn at the last moment.

I got up to a good speed, and looked up at the last second. I let my face show my horror, and then I swerved at the last second.

They shot a pan shot, of me riding down the walkway. Then they had Kendall and me lay down on the cement, as if we had just fallen.

"Ow. You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said, getting up. I stood too, and kicked my longboard up and caught it.

"Sorry about that. Maybe I should stop listening to music while I ride."

He laughed. "Maybe."

I looked down at my leg, which Mandy and Paige had faked a bleeding wound. I gasped, looking away, and thinking of disgusting things to get the blood to drain from my face. "Oh... I'm bleeding."

"Oh! Let's get you back to the Palm Woods, and then we'll..." he trailed off as I slumped to the ground, supposedly passed out. "Ginger? Ginger?"

Logan walked into the shot, a lipstick kiss on his cheek. Kendall looked at him for a minute, and then Logan said, "What happened to Ginger?"

"She ran into me and fell, and then she looked down and was bleeding, and she fainted. Can you help me get her back to the crib?"

Logan picked up the board, and Kendall scooped me up. "Let's go."

"Good job!" The director called. "Alright, let's go to the crib set."

"Alright!" Kendall said, helping me up.

Kendall didn't put me down; he just smiled down at me. I smiled up at him, and he leaned down and kissed me.

After a minute the director called, "Let's go, people. We have to get the next scene shot by tonight. Then we go for the scene after the movie."

We broke apart and Kendall carried me to the crib set, even when I protested, blushing. He just laughed and kept walking. "I don't want you to get tired!" I said, but he just laughed again.

"Kat, you're so tiny that I could carry you across LA and I wouldn't get tired."

I blushed again, and we showed up at the set.

They set the cameras up inside, and Kendall stood outside of the door, cradling me.

I tucked my face into his shirt, and he chuckled softly.

They shut the door, and then called, "Rolling! Take one!"

Logan opened the door and let Kendall in, and I let my head go limp, bouncing against his chest.

"Mom!" Kendall shouted. "We need some help!"

She came on camera, and saw me, passed out. Kendall set me on the couch. "Who's that?"

"Ginger. She ran into me and then passed out when she saw she was bleeding."

They shot her face, and then said, "Cut!"

Mandy and Paige wrapped my leg up with gauze, and then they shot me laying there. I blinked my eyes open, and said, "Kendall?"

"I'm right here." he said, looking at me.

"Did I faint?"

"Yeah. You were bleeding."

"Sorry... I faint at my own blood..."

"Its fine." he said, patting my head.

He helped me up, and I said, "Thanks. Um... Let's go." I didn't know the line, so I just improvised.

Kendall laughed, but the director called "Cut!"

"I knew that wasn't the line." I muttered.

Kendall laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving me a noogie. I laughed too, trying to push him off, but I just managed to knock us both onto the couch. He laughed, and I stood up, and offered him a hand. He smiled, and I pulled on his arm, finally succeeding at getting him off the couch.

"Sorry," I said, "But what's the line?"

"It's, next time, I won't look." The lady with the script read.

"Oh, okay. Where are we starting from?" I said, looking back to the director and poking Kendall in the stomach as he tried to give me another noogie.

We shot the whole scene again, and when we got to that part, I got the line right, and I felt very proud of myself. "Next time, I won't look."

Kendall smiled.

"Aaaaa!" James shouted, running into the room, Carlos on his tail.

Carlos ran over to me and shoved the prop that was Logan's broken laptop into my hands, but he was a little too rough, and I was knocked back into Kendall, and both of us fell backwards onto the couch.

We kept going anyways, Carlos and James running from the room, and me and Kendall staring confused at them and the laptop. I held it up and away from myself as something dripped off of it.

Logan walked into the room from the bedrooms, and looked at us. His face grew horrified. "Is that my laptop?"

"Carlos just shoved it into my hands..." I said, trying to look bewildered.

Logan's face grew really really angry, and he ran from the room.

"Cut! Good job, guys. Okay, that's good for today. It's seven. Go home; get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll shoot more."

Kendall and I stood up, and I headed towards the door, but he caught my arm and spun me around and pulled us both onto the couch.  
>He crushed his lips to mine, turning his head sideways. I was fine with that, and I tangled my hands into his hair, closing my eyes. His hands pulled me sideways into his lap, and then held me close, wrapped around my waist. We broke apart, and I rested my cheek on his shoulder. He laid his head against mine, and his fingers toyed with my hair.<p>

"That was so romantic." The director said. "Now leave, guys. Seriously. Go get something to eat and go to bed."

Kendall chuckled, and he kissed the bridge of my nose. Before he could pull away, I leaned back and pressed my lips to his. He grinned, killing the kiss, but I laughed.

He hugged me, and then I stood up, and pulled him up with me. We headed together for the dressing rooms, and I gave him a little kiss.

I got back into my street clothes and headed out, meeting Jackie at the door. Suddenly I was swept off my feet, and my mouth opened and I squeaked, and then slapped a hand over my mouth as Kendall dropped me because he was laughing so hard. I blushed really deep red and put the other hand over my mouth. Kendall hugged me, after wiping the tears from his eyes. I found myself laughing too, and when I looked over, Jackie was laughing so hard she was bent over.

"That was really cute, Kat." Kendall said.

I bowed, grinning. "It was completely accidental." I laughed.

"Alright, you guys should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kendall."

**:D I'm happy! I finally entered that contest :D **

**I have a one in a billion chance! YAY! xD **

**SO GUYS TELL ME SOMETHING INTERESTING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN THE PAST WEEK. I'm bored ;D **

**Nothing inappropriate, please.**

**If you have a funny story, leave it for Jessie! :D She swears she'll read it! 3 **

**Review please please please! :D Love you guys~~~~ 3 **

**R&R! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUISE I NEED SUGGESTIONS! I am hitting writers block! I have a few ideas, but if I don't get any more, this fanfic will hit a wall soon :( **

**My name is Tallie in this Chapter :)**

**I love you guys! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't posted in a while! It's because I've got writers block! Give me some ideas! :)**

**Please excuse any mistakes I mad in the Spanish in this Chappie, I used a translate app. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! I do, however, love them, lol. I also do not own… Miranda Cosgrove. xD**

**Love you guys! Here's the next chapter! :D **

Kendall stopped the car at the curb, stepping out of the car and opening the back.

Jackie and I sprung from the car. We were back in the bay area, visiting, and Kendall, Jackie, Megan, James, Logan and I were spending a day by the bay. If you're wondering why Carlos wasn't there, it was because he was taking a new girl on a date, hoping this one would work out. I think her name was something like Carrie... I wrinkled my nose. It reminded me of this girl at my school. Her name was Carlie, and she always acted like a slut. She was my nemesis.

I grabbed my longboard. Logan handed Megan her skates and then he started lacing up his own skates, and James pulled out Jackie's bike, and then his own. Kendall grabbed his longboard, I had convinced him to try it, and sent a nervous glance at me. I gave him an encouraging smile, and he put on his sunglasses, putting one foot onto the board and clipping his helmet on. I copied him, putting on my sunglasses and helmet.

Everyone stood, ready to head off. Logan held out a hand for Megan, and she took it, standing and smiling at him. They weren't a thing yet, but this was their first date. They were really cute together. Logan smiled back, and we started off. Jackie and James led the way, side by side, because they had the fastest vehicles. Kendall and I were next, and then Logan and Megan were in the back.

Once James and Jackie had started, Kendall uneasily stepped onto his board.

I smiled. "It's not hard. Here, like this." I put a foot on the board, and pushed off with the other foot. My board rolled forward, and I planted both feet on it. "Try to keep your head above the board." I advised.

"Alright." he said, pushing off as well. He stepped on the board with both feet, and wobbled, almost falling.

I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh. He shushed me, and pushed himself forward again.

By the time we had gotten to the part of the ride that was right next to the bay, Kendall was pretty good at boarding. We were riding next to each other, and I was watching him. He looked amazing, the reflection of the sun lighting up his outline and silhouetting him against the water. Before he could see what I was doing, I lifted my camera and snapped a picture.

He glanced up, and smiled, seeing my camera. I put it back into my pocket.

Right then, it got very suddenly hectic.

Kendall's board hit a rock and he fell off of it, landing on me and causing us to both crashed to the ground. Logan and Megan, unfortunately, were right behind us, and they fell over our boards and onto us. We were one big laughing mess as Jackie and James turned around to see what the commotion was. They came back, and we all stood up and dusted ourselves off, laughing, and started to go again. When we got to the park, James and Jackie went off to ride around the field and explore a bit, and Logan and Megan went over to the playground and sat on a picnic table and ate some ice cream.

Kendall and I rode out to the very edge of the land that stretched out into the water, and sat next to each other, watching the water lap at the rocks. He put his arm over my shoulders, and kissed the side of my head.

I heard something, really quiet, that sounded faintly like someone screaming.

"Wait, Shh..." I mumbled. "Do you hear that?"

He pulled away from me, and his head stretched up.

I listened harder, closing my eyes. It sounded like it was comic from the water...

"Help... I'm... Help..."

"Oh my god, they're calling for help!" I jumped up. He stood up too, and he squinted, looking out over the water.

"What is that...?"

"What?"

He pointed, and that's when I saw it.

Or, rather, him.

It was a little boy, way out in the water, flailing helplessly. Now that I could see him, I could hear him better.

"Help me! Help me! I'm drowning!"

"What should we do?" I fretted turning around. I was surprised to see Kendall taking his shoes off.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Wait here," he said, and then he dived into the water.

I shifted from foot to foot, watching. He got out really far, and l, unable to just stand there, I yanked my cell phone out.

I found Logan's number and called it, hopping up and down.

"Hello?"

"Logan!"

"Yes, that is me."

"I don't know what to do!"

"What's wrong? Is Kendall hurt?"

"No, well at least I don't think so."

"What happened?"

"We were sitting at the water and we saw a drowning boy, and Kendall swam out. Now I can hardly see them, and I-"

"Kat! Kat, I need help! Come out here!" Kendall's voice drifted back to me.

"Logan he's telling me to go out there! I have to go! Come as quick as you can!" I hung up, dropped my phone on Kendall's shoes, and kicked my shoes off. I yanked off my jean jacket thing, and then dived into the water. The instant I submerged, I was chilled to the bone, and I came up, and gasped. I kept on swimming though, swimming overarm, kicking my feet strongly.

If there was something that I would admit I'm good at, it's swimming. I could just tread water for hours on end, and probably swim overarm without a break for two hours. Once, I had pulled a fully grown man out of the swimming pool because he had started drowning and the lifeguard froze up.

I got out to them in about a minute and a half, and then I saw how much Kendall was struggling. The little boy was floating lifelessly on the water.

"I'm not... That great... A swimmer." Kendall panted. "I couldn't... get myself back... Right now."

"Stay." I commanded, and I wrapped the boy's arms around my neck, and then started swimming back.

"What do I do?" he hollered.

"Float on your back! It saves your energy! I'll be right back!"

I made it to the shore, and laid the boy down on his side, hoping that would do something. Logan and Megan ran up, and I said, "Help the boy. I'll be right back!" and I dived into the water again, ignoring whatever Logan yelled, slicing through the waves, and pushing myself forward.

I swam strongly, ignoring the beginning of the burn in my legs. When I got to him, his eyelids were sagging, and he wasn't on his back. He was treading water, which wasn't smart, and he was coughing.

"Kendall!" I said.

His head came up a little, but he didn't seem to recognize me. He was still about ten feet from me.

And then his head slipped beneath the waves.

"No!" I screamed, and I dived down, opening my eyes and trying to ignore the stinging. I saw a shape, and I darted towards it and grabbed onto it. It turned out to be his shoulder, and I pushed upwards, dragging him with me. I could see the surface, a light above me. My eyes stung, my lungs were bursting, and my legs were burning, but I kicked harder, knowing Kendall was probably five times worse. I broke through the top of the water, and I dragged Kendall up next to me. He coughed, and his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, good job. Now shut up, I'm trying to get you back to shore. Next time, let me rescue the kid."

"Next time." He laughed, and I started swimming back, seeing the shore, probably at least a hundred feet away.

I finally got there, feeling Kendall's deadweight on my back. I was almost completely under; he was about two times the size of me. My hair stuck to my face, and I brushed it out of the way, trying to make it the last ten feet. Logan waded into the water and helped me pull him out. I collapsed on the rocks, panting, and Logan and James, (who had showed up with Jackie) pulled Kendall up next to the boy, who had sat up, and was looking around, confused.

I sat up and coughed, and then quickly pulled myself over next to Kendall, the rocks scraping painfully against my legs. "Kendall?" I shook him. "Kendall? Are you alright?"

Suddenly he coughed up some water, and his gorgeous eyes opened, staring straight up.

"Kendall?" I whispered.

His eyes flicked to me.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"What?" I said, completely taken aback.

"¿Quién eres tú?" He pointed at Logan and James.

"What?" James said. "Logan, is he speaking Spanish?"

"I don't know..."

"Yeah, he is." Jackie said. "I'm in Spanish 2."

"What's he saying?"

"¿Dónde estoy?" Kendall fretted.

"Its okay, Kendall. It's okay." I said, patting his arm.

"Kat." he whispered.

"Yeah, that's me, Kendall." I said.

"Kat, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" he said, grabbing onto my arm.

"English." I pleaded.

"He asked what happened. He wants to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Quiénes son?"

Jackie translated. "He wants to know who they are."

"Who are you talking about?"

"El uno con el pelo castaño y una de la de pelo negro. Eso es Jackie, y eso es Megan."

"'The one with brown hair and the one with black hair. That's Jackie, and that's Megan.'"

James and Logan started at Kendall, their mouths hanging open. "W-what?" James stuttered.

Kendall said something else, and Jackie translated. "And why are you guys talking about Spanish?"

"Kendall, you're speaking in Spanish."

"¿Qué? No, no, no lo soy. Español? Soy yo?"

"Mindless stuttering about Spanish... I didn't catch most of it." Jackie said.

He pushed himself up. "Te amo, Kat." he said.

"He says he loves you."

"In that case, 'Te amo', Kendall."

"¿Qué? Yo no hablo español."

Jackie burst out laughing, and I knew enough Spanish to know that he just said that he doesn't speak Spanish. In Spanish.

"Can you speak French?" I said.

"Je ne parle pas français non plus. Juste un peu."

Jackie's eyebrows rose. "I don't speak French."

"Ce qui était français?"

"Kendall, you're speaking French. Can you speak English?" Jackie said.

"Aaaaaa." he said, covering his face.

"Do Italian!" I said.

"Lo non parlo spagnolo e tu pensi che io possa parlare italiano?"

I couldn't answer, I was laughing. So were James, Jackie, Megan, and Logan.

After a minute, I managed to gasp, "Okay, can you speak English?"

"Pensavo di parlare inglese!"

"At least go back to Spanish!" I said, frowning.

"No sé lo que estoy hablando más."

"Ah, Spanish. He says he doesn't know what he's speaking anymore."

"It's Spanish now." I said.

He sighed, and leaned on me. That's when I saw the big bloody mark on the back of his head. "Uh... Come look at this." I said to the others.

The moved so they could see it. "Whoa." Logan said, and then he whipped out his phone and called 911.

I stood up and pulled Kendall with me. He almost collapsed, and I wrapped his arm over my shoulders and helped him back towards the car. James biked off as fast as he could to get the car. Jackie and Megan held hands with the little boy and tried to coax information out of him, and Logan walked on the other side of Kendall, there in case I needed help. He was kind of walking, but his shoulders were sagging, and his head sort of leaned on mine. I looked down, trying to get him further, just a bit more and we could sit him in the car or ambulance, whichever came first, and I realized just how see-through my shirt was.

Logan seemed to notice too, and he looked around for something to give me. "I would offer you my jacket, but I left it in the car."

Kendall mumbled something, but it was in Spanish, and it was really quiet anyways.

"Um... Oh! My jacket!"

Logan wrinkled his nose. "Dang it! James took that pile of shoes and stuff in his backpack."

It wasn't until them than I realized neither me nor Kendall were wearing shoes. I was used to it, my feet were fine, but I didn't know about Kendall.

Something warm and dry was draped over my shoulders, and I looked up to see Jackie wrapping her coat over my shoulders. I shrugged it on and she zipped it up. The warmth was instantly satisfying.

"Thanks, Jackie." I said. She nodded and then took the boy's hand again.

"Kendall?" I said softly.

He mumbled something.

"Kendall you're going to get into an ambulance. Are you ready?" I said gently.

"Me duele la cabeza." he murmured.

I repeated to Jackie, and she said, "His head hurts."

"Yeah, Kendall you hit your head on something. Don't worry, that's why you're getting in the ambulance."

"¿Te vas? Por favor, no me dejes! Kat, quédate conmigo, por favor. Tengo miedo. ¿Quién es el chico con el pelo negro? Por favor, dime, porque me asusta!"

It was too long to repeat to Jackie, so I just cast a nervous glance at Logan. His eyebrows were creased.

"Ayúdame." Kendall whispered. "Por favor."

"Kendall, Kendall, shhh... its okay, its okay." I said. He looked at me with his wide, scared, blue-green eyes.

"Pero ¿y si no lo es? No me dejes, Kat!"

I didn't know what he was saying, but it was freaking me out. I hadn't seen Kendall like this.

"Shh, sh sh sh. I'll be right here. It's okay."

He relaxed a bit, and then he saw the ambulance. His eyes doubled in size, and his hands grabbed onto my shirt.

"What? What, Kendall? Are you okay?"

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién se lesionó? ¿Estás bien?" he stared into my eyes.

Jackie, who was now next to me, told me what he had said. "'He asked what happened, and who got hurt. He wants to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine, Kendall. It's you that's hurt."

"¿Qué? Estoy bien."

"No, Kendall you aren't. You're talking in Spanish! And there's a bloody spot on the back of your head."

His hands flew to the back of his head, and when his fingers came away bloody, his eyes doubled in size again.

He sat on the stretcher, his shock filled eyes focused on his bloody hand.

"You go in the ambulance. We'll meet you at the hospital. I'll take Megan and we'll find out where this kid came from." Logan said. "Jackie can follow you to the hospital with James."

"Alright."

They put me in the front of the ambulance, but when Kendall wouldn't hold still because he wanted to know where I was, they brought me back into the back.

"Kendall, I'm right here." he grabbed onto my hand, and relaxed.

"His name is Kendall?" one of the guys said.

"Yeah."

"Alright, Kendall, can you tell us how old you are?"

"Usted me asusta."

They looked confused, and then looked at me. "What did he just say?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't speak Spanish."

They looked even more confused. "Are you related to him?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"And he speaks Spanish and you don't?"

"No. He doesn't speak Spanish."

Kendall shrugged. "Es cierto. No sé realmente nada de español."

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not crazy! Okay, so we were on the beach, and there was a drowning little kid, so he swam out to save him, but then he called me it there because apparently he's not that great a swimmer. I got the kid back, and when I got back out there, he slipped under the water, so I dived down and pulled him up, and then towed him to shore. When he woke up, he was talking in Spanish. He's got a huge bloody spot on the back of his head." Kendall lifted his head so they could look at it. "I don't know when he hit his head, but apparently he did."

"Alright." They said.

Right then the ambulance showed up at the hospital, and they rushed Kendall's stretcher out and into the hospital. I followed, and saw James and Jackie pull up. They followed me in, and I tried to follow Kendall, by they stooped me, asking me where I was going.

"I need to be with him he's been freaking out-"

"Alright, just give me you name and his name first."

"I'm Kat, he's Kendall!"

She slowly moved down her list. "I'm sorry, there's no Kendall here. Do you want to sit down?"

"No, he just came in! I was in the ambulance with him, and he-"

"Kat Marks?" a doctor stepped out from behind a curtain.

"That's me."

"He says he needs you here, you're the only thing he remembers."

"What?" I said, hurrying past the annoying nurse and towards the curtain. The doctor led me behind it, and when Kendall saw me, he sighed. "Kat." He was lying in a hospital bed, with an IV hooked up to his arm.

"Hi, Kendall. I need to ask you something. Do you remember Logan?"

"¿Quién?"

"James? Logan? Carlos?"

"No..."

"Kendall do you know what Big Time Rush is?"

"¡Oh, es que una banda de chicos?"

"He says, 'Oh, is that a boy band?'"

"Kendall, you're in Big Time Rush."

"¿Qué? No!"

"Yes, Kendall! You are. Please believe me." I begged.

His eyebrows just creased.

I turned to the doctor, trying to hold back the tears. "What do I do?"

"Go out with your friends, we're going to try something that I think will work." he stepped forward and changed something on Kendall's IV. Kendall's eyelids drooped.

"Alright." I whispered. I squeezed Kendall's hand once more, and then stepped out into the waiting room. Logan, James, and Carlos were sitting next to each other, staring at the floor. Jackie, Megan, and some girl I didn't recognize were whispering, across from them.

When the boys saw me, they jumped up. "Is he okay?"

"He doesn't remember." I whispered.

"What doesn't he remember?"

"You guys. Or- or BTR."

"What?" James said, leaning forward.

"The doctors said they're going to try to fix him..."

"Kat Marks?"

I spun around, and saw the doctor. I hurried over. "Yes?"

"Right now, he's fine. But he's unconscious, and he's going to be, for a while, while this is working."

"How long?"

"Between two days, and two weeks."

"You don't know?" I said, appalled.

"It won't be longer than two weeks."

"Alright, thanks." I walked back to the guys, and the girls, who had stood up and moved over.

"So?" Carlos said, his worry showing in his brow.

"He's... Unconscious. The doctor said he will be for two days to two weeks."

They sighed, and then looked at each other. "We're supposed to be back in LA the day after tomorrow." James said. "We can't leave Kendall here.

I pulled out my cell phone and called the director.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, it's Kat. I have bad news..."

I stepped into the guys' hotel, and plopped down on the couch. Jackie, Megan, and the girl who I had yet to even really notice sat down with me.

"Oh, right." Carlos said. "Carlie, Kat. Kat, Carlie."

I looked up, and reached out to shake her hand. She reached too, but we both froze.

"Carlie." I hissed.

"Kat." She spat.

"Please leave." I said.

She stood up, and said, "Gladly. Bye, Carlos."

"Bye, Carlie." he said, and she walked out the door.

"Really, Carlos?" I said.

"What?" He said, sitting down.

"That is not a nice girl."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Okay, here. First, ever day at school, she would give me dirty looks. Second, one time in the locker room she jammed my locker shut, and then stole my shirt and locked it in her locker, so I had to go outside and get my backpack, which had my jacket in it, with nothing but a bra on. Third, when I was trying to buy a drink and she stole my dollar and ripped it in half before she gave it back. Fourth, another time, she hacked my Facebook and unfriended all of my friends, after sending all of them hate messages. Fifth, once, we were sitting next to each other and taking a really important test, and she cheated off of me, and when our tests came back the same, she blamed it on me, so the teacher halved my grade and I got an F. It murdered my grade for the class, taking me from an A to a C. And then the teacher didn't trust me, so I-"

"Alright, I get it! What should I do?"

"Are you meeting her anytime soon?"

"I told her I'd call her tonight."

"Okay, don't. Just ignore her."

"Alright." he said, and turn the walked off to the kitchenette thing.

Jackie hugged my shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"No." I mumbled, and then sighed.

"He'll be fine... I hope." Logan said.

"Thanks, Logan." I said, half-sarcastically.

He quirked his mouth and I mumbled an apology. "S'fine." he responded.

"No, it's not. I'm being stupid. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, stop saying that!"

"What am I supposed to say? I don't forgive you? Go die in a hole?"

"Guys!" Megan said.

"Sorry." Logan and I chorused.

"Please shut up." James said, and we turned to see him picking up the phone that I hadn't realized was ringing.

"Hello? This is James. Yes... Yes... What? No, we didn't! Yes, we paid!"

Logan, Jackie, Megan and I exchanged nervous glances.

"No. Okay, okay. Tomorrow morning?" he glanced apprehensively out the window, at the darkening sky. It was seven, and the sky starting to streak pink and red. "Okay, okay. Alright, have fun." he said, almost sneering into the phone. Then he slammed the phone down onto the hook, cussing when it fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Carlos said, stepping into the room.

"We have to be out of here by tomorrow morning." James said.

"What?" Logan gasped, standing straight up.

"Where will we stay?" Carlos said over the unmusical tinkling of the glass that he just dropped and broken on the floor.

I sighed, and grabbed the broom out of the corner and started sweeping it up. They started discussing options, and Logan tossed me the dustpan. I quickly cleaned it up.

"You guys could stay at my house." I said, sitting back down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. My mom would be fine with it. Oh right! My brother is in Texas with his friend... You guys could have the basement."

"Are you sure it'd be alright with your mom?"

I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial for my mom. She picked on the forth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, can Logan, James and Carlos sleep in the basement for a while?"

"Sure. I mean, for how long?"

I smiled. "Um… between two days and two weeks."

"Um. Alright, but I want more information when you get home. Come now, I'm making dinner."

"You have enough for all of us?"

"Yeah, sure. Its burritos and tacos."

"Alright, thanks Mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, and put my phone away, looking somber.

"She said no?" James said.

"Boys," I said, looking down. "She said yes."

"Yes!" Carlos said, jumping off the couch and instantly started packing. Logan and James laughed, I'm guessing at me and Carlos.

"She said if we get over there fast enough we can have dinner there."

"Awesome!" They said, and then started throwing things into bags.

They finished packing and Jackie, Megan and I raced to the car. We hauled their bags into the back, and then we piled into the back, leaving the front for Carlos and James. I double-buckled with Jackie, **(I'm not advising you to do this its really dangerous xD) **and I was squished between her and Logan.

Carlos hit the radio button, and when some stupid pop thing came on, we all shouted at him to turn it off. He laughed, and changed it to a different station, and it was playing Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove. Jackie, Megan, and I sang along, rocking out in the back seat.

James dropped off Jackie and Megan, and then they pulled up in front of my house.

"_Oh my god my room is dirty!" _I launched myself from the car and sprinted inside, and did a ten second tidy of my filthy room. The floor was clean, at least.

Then I ran back out to the hall, where the three of them were standing, chuckling. "Here, follow me." I led them to the door in the hall that just looked like a closet, and opened it. The stairs lit up, because the lights come on when the door opens. Its awesome. I skipped down them, and flicked on the lights, revealing the downstairs room. There was a TV, a couch, a fold-down bed, our pool table that I'm not allowed to use when my brother's home, and a bathroom. I folded down the bed, and they tossed their stuff onto it.

"So." I said, wishing Kendall was there, but pushing it aside and telling myself that he'd be fine. "Who's up for a game of pool?"

**Long chapter! :D **

**I don't actually know if any of them speak Spanish, I'm really sorry if they do and I killed it. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! When I get emails from Fanfiction its so amazing and brightens my whole day 3 **

**R&R! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEYY GUYS :D **

**Sooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while :((((((**

**PLEASE READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT! **

**So guysss :( I didn't get any suggestions! If you don't send some suggestions soon I really am going to just have to stop this story… This might be close to the last chapter! D: Pleasepleaseplease give me some suggestions!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY OF ITS SONGS :/ I ALSO DO NOT OWN TAYLOR SWIFT. OR ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE. OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

**Okay, im done here. HeRe'S the CHaPPiE :D**

I stepped back behind the curtain, holding the little blue flower I had brought for Kendall. He still hadn't moved...

I put the flower in the cup with the others. I was bringing him a different kind of flower every day, and one very time I came, telling him how many times I visited him. There were three yellow ones, five purple ones, five red ones, four white ones, six pink ones, and so far, four blue ones, even though it was only 2PM.

I sat in my usual chair, right on the edge of his bed. I grabbed his hand, which was limp on the covers. I sighed when he didn't move, and the laid my head on the pillow next to his. After a while I sat up and traced the features of his face with my other hand, not letting go of his hand.

"Kat?" someone said softly.

I looked up, and saw James sitting down next to me. "Hi, James." I said back, quietly, as if we talked louder we would wake Kendall. I looked back at Kendall. He looked so peaceful...

"How many times have you come today, Kat?"

"Four..."

He set a little stuffed monkey next to the cup with the flowers in it. I gave him a funny look, and he said, "It's an inside joke that Kendall and I have... One time, we were at the zoo, and Kendall was at the monkey exhibit, and we saw this little girl with a stuffed monkey. When she walked away with her mom, she left the monkey, so Kendall, being nice, quickly grabbed it and chased them down to give it back. Then, later, we were by the otters, and the same little girl left the monkey again, so Kendall ran it back to them. Then, again, she left it, at the elephants, this time. When Kendall gave it back, the girl looked kind of disappointed. She left it AGAIN, this time at the lions, by this time; there was a note on it. It said, 'You can't take a hint, can you? This monkey is for you! Stop returning it, we love you guys (BTR) and want you to keep it!'

"So he kept it, and the next day, we were... Oh, we were getting ice cream, and there was a little kid in a monkey suit following Kendall around. So we bought a stuffed monkey, and now we leave it where the other person will find it."

I smiled and giggled, it sounded just like something they would do. James chuckled, but the faint happy feeling faded as our gazes rested back on Kendall, and his blond hair tumbling out from under some bandages, which were wrapped around his head.

I leaned my head on James's shoulder, and he gave me a couple pats on the top of my head.

"What was it like when you first met him?" I said quietly.

"He was... Pretty much the same. Fun-loving, energetic, goofy, funny, crazy. He managed to communicate all of those things in the first few minutes of knowing him... What about you?"

I laughed quietly. "You were there!"

"Oh." he blushed. "Right. Well, what was your first impression of us?"

"You mean like not in person? Because I knew you guys before you knew me."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, not in person."

"Alright, honestly. I was at my friend's house, and her little sister was watching your TV show. Right then, I thought it was a stupid little kid show. Sorry!" I glanced at him, but he was just chuckling. "And then I didn't think about you guys for like... I don't know, two years? And then eighth grade, the day of the huge eighth grade dance, which was like the biggest thing all year, my friend sent me the song Big Night on my phone, and I couldn't stop listening to it. After like a couple weeks, I looked it up on YouTube, and my honest thoughts were, 'Wow, they're cute.'" he laughed, and I went on. "So I looked up more of your songs, and then Fanfiction. Then I got your songs on my iPod, and started watching it on TV... It IS a little kid show, though. Doesn't it embarrass you?"

"With three million fans screaming that they want to marry me? No."

I giggled, and then sighed.

We sat in silence for a while, staring at the sleeping form of Kendall.

"Have you ever played would you rather?" I said, just to break the silence.

"Um... I think so."

"It's just you get two options and you have to choose one."

"Yeah, alright."

"So, would you rather go skydiving, or tightrope across two really tall buildings?"

"Skydiving." he said instantly. "It sounds kind of fun."

I laughed. "Okay, your turn."

He stared at Kendall, and then said slowly, "Would you rather... Be right where you are now, hoping he'll wake up, or never had met us?"

"That's easy. The first one. I love you guys so much."

He smiled, and I gave him a hug. "Uhm... I don't have any more."

He laughed. "Me neither."

"James? Kat?" Carlos stepped into the room.

"Hi, Carlos."

"Hi. Oh, James, Logan is looking for you in the cafeteria."

James sighed, and stood up. "Bye Kat." he ruffled my hair, and then walked off. Carlos took his seat.

"How you doing, Kat?" he said.

"I'm alright..." I said, not taking my eyes off of Kendall's hand, as I stroked it with my free hand.

"What's with the flowers?"

"I bring one every time I come, and a different color for each day."

"So you've come twenty-five times?"

"Twenty-seven." I corrected instantly.

He smiled gently. "Maybe you should hang out more with people who can actually talk back to you."

"I'm alright." I mumbled.

He patted my head. "I know you are. You're the strongest girl I've ever met."

I looked quizzically at him.

"First, you dragged Kendall up out of the water, and you pulled him to the shore, AND you're dealing with this way better than any of us. We're about to snap, and you're just sitting here, all cool and stuff."

I smiled. "Being with Kendall calms me down."

"Even though he's unconscious?"

"At least he's not in pain."

He nodded, as if to say 'Good point.'

"So, how are you doing?"

"Like I said, about to snap. I almost punched Logan when he asked me where James was."

I patted his back. "You guys should calm down a bit."

"It's hard, without Kendall. We really don't spend a lot of time without each other. The worry is tearing at us."

"Yeah..."

Logan poked his head into the room. "Me and James are leaving, you guys coming?"

Carlos stood up, and I said, "I'll walk home."

"Alright." Logan said, and then Carlos followed him from the room.

I set my iPod on the counter and played Cover Girl quietly. Then I laid my head on the pillow next to Kendall's, looking into his peaceful face.

He mumbled something in his sleep, and I smiled.

"Kat." he mumbled.

I giggled quietly.

"Kat, no, don't jump... Come back inside, Kat... James, get someone... Kat, no..." fear started to leak into his expression, and I squeezed his hand and stroked his cheek.

"Sh, Kendall. I'm right here, it's okay."

He calmed a bit, and mumbled, "I'm glad you didn't jump, Kat."

I smiled, and said, "I'll see you later Kendall. I should go."

He mumbled something else, and I brushed his bangs out of his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep.

I headed home, walking with my head down and my hands in my pockets. I made it home in record time, ten minutes.

I opened the door and called out, "I'm home!" I got no response, but heard a faint shout from downstairs, so I opened the door and headed down the stairs.

I heard them before I saw them.

"No! You have to put it on the other side!"

"No, it's where you broke from!"

"Let me out!"

"I know how to play pool!"

"Obviously you don't!"

"Shut up!"

"Stop being wrong!"

I rounded the corner and saw Logan and James by the pool table, getting in each others' faces. I didn't see Carlos anywhere, but right now I needed to stop this.

"I don't know how I ever lived with you!" James yelled at Logan.

"Right back at you!" Logan said, and then tacked a swear word onto the end.

"Don't ever call me that!" James shouted, and the he flung his pool stick away from himself and punched Logan in the stomach. Logan coughed, and then shoved James, both of them shouting profanities at each other.

"Guys!" I screamed, but they didn't hear me. I ran across the room and dived between them, shoving them away from each other, my hands up, palms out, in a general 'stop' motion. "Stop it!" I shouted, my voice angry.

They glared at each other.

"Let me out! Hey! Guys!"

I looked up, at the bathroom door, where the voice had come from, and then back at James and Logan. "You guys locked Carlos in the bathroom? Really?"

They looked down, ashamed. I pointed at each of them, and with my 'Im completely serious' expression, I said, "Stay. Right. Here." then I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door so Carlos could get out. Then I walked back and made them sit on the couch, next to each other. I stood in front of them, arms crossed.

"What was that?"

Logan looked down at his hands, folded in his lap, and James looked out the window, face ashamed.

"Anybody want to tell me?" when they didn't answer, I went on. "I know you guys are stressed, but we can't turn on each other right now! We need each other!"

They sighed, and Logan mumbled, "Yeah, sorry."

"You need to work together. Apologize."

They looked at each other, and Logan said, "I'm sorry. My bad, I was probably wrong."

"No, it's fine. I was probably wrong. Sorry I punched you."

"Sorry I shoved you."

"Sorry we shoved you into the bathroom, Carlos."

"It's fine." He said.

"Alright, guys." I said, and then I started up the stairs. "I'm going to go make some cookies. Be good, and I might give you some. Play nice." I laughed, and they laughed too.

I went upstairs and started baking the cookies, my hair tied back into a messy bun, and after a while I heard music start up downstairs. There were only a few songs I didn't recognize, and I laughed as I heard them singing along to Taylor Swift.

A couple hours later, I went downstairs, with my platter of cookies, and my untied apron on. I saw the guys, Logan bouncing a ball against the wall, and James lining up a shot for pool, and Carlos using his pool stick as a fake guitar with the song 'Accidentally in Love' playing through the speakers. They were all singing along. "Cookies!" I called, setting them on the little table in the corner.

"Ooh!" Logan scrambled up, with James and Carlos on his heels. They each took one, and then I laughed as they tried to eat them slowly. I had a killer cookie recipe, and these were still warm and melty.

I took one, munching on it slowly as I smiled at their expressions. Once we had eaten about three each, I took the plate away. "Okay, that's enough for now." I took them upstairs and dumped them into a plastic bag, which I then hid in my room so they couldn't try to snatch them while I was visiting Kendall. I took my bag, and stuffed a couple cookies into it before grabbing my keys and my jacket.

"I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!"

"See you!"

"Don't get hit by a car!"

I laughed, and grabbed my phone.

I fast-walked to the hospital, almost getting hit by a car on the way. I slowed down a bit, realizing how reckless I was being.

I signed in at the desk and headed for Kendall's room. When I moved the curtain aside, he was in the exact same position that I had left him. I sighed, and sat down next to him again. I put the flower I had picked on the way with the others, and then laid my head on the pillow.

I ran through the options in my head.

Kendall might wake up now. Then we could leave the hospital and go home, and then finally back to LA. Then we could continue shooting... There was a tour coming up. They would be touring the US... I wondered if I'd be able to go. They'd probably let me.

Kendall could take another week to wake up. Then we'd have to go straight back to LA... Still not too bad. Pretty much the same, only with more worry.

Kendall... As much as I hated to think about it, I had to consider the option. Kendall might not wake up. I cringed, and felt a tear streak down my cheek. Then the show would be cancelled, the band might be cancelled, and my life would go back to being boring, day after day. I would probably never smile again. _I wonder if I would stay in touch with the other guys... _

I shivered, and pushed that thought from my mind. Kendall was going to wake up. Kendall was going to wake up.

The question was... When?

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until I felt someone touch my arm. "What...?" I mumbled.

I heard someone say, "Kat, wake up, sweetie."

I opened my eyes, and Kendall was gone. I jerked upright, and then I looked up, to whoever had just spoken. It was my mom.

"Hi, mom. Where's Kendall? Did he wake up?"

"No, they're just moving him to a different room. Come on, sweetie."

I grabbed the cup with the flowers and the monkey, making sure I had my bag as I followed my mom. We met up with the other guys, Jackie and Megan, and then we all paraded silently throughout the halls towards Kendall's new room.

When we got there, I pulled a chair up to Kendall's bedside and sat in it, setting the flowers and the monkey next to him on his nightstand. They had put him in a more long-term room, with a door instead of a curtain. His bed was wider,

He was sleeping still, on his back, his head lolling to the side, hair splayed all over his pillow. I brushed it back into place as the others settled down.

We talked for a while, but then my mom checked the clock. "I should go make dinner..."

"What's for dinner, Mama Marks?" That was their new nickname for her, and I think everyone loved it.

"How does homemade sushi sound?"

"Wow!"

"Amazing."

"I'm hungry."

I giggled. My mom stood up, and she said, "I need someone to come shopping with me... I walked, and I don't want to walk to the store and home."

"I'll go." James and Carlos said at the same time. My mom laughed, and they worked out that all of us would go. We headed out, and as I was leaving, I planted a kiss on Kendall's forehead, and patted his arm.

"Night, Kendall." I whispered, and then shut the door.

Three days later, I had visited twelve more times. It was only four times a day, because my mom didn't let me go as often as I wanted to. I had used the colors green, blackish, and today was orange. I set down my flower, making a total of forty nine flowers.

In eight days. I have no life.

Logan was here with me today, sitting awkwardly in the corner of the room, and I started at Kendall. I felt breathless; it was painful not to have talked to him for this long. I wondered how I had survived without him before I had met them. I coughed, and tried to cover my tears. I rubbed my eyes, and then stared some more at Kendall. That turned out to be a bad idea, because he mumbled my name and his eyebrows creased. I felt tears streak down my face, and I ducked my head. I heard Logan stand up, and then he sat next to us, and patted my back. "Sh…" He said. "It's fine... Shhh..."

"But it's not... It's my fault he's in here."

"No it's not. What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have let him jump in the water... I should have just gone."

"No, no it's fine, Kat. Shhh."

I took a deep breath, and then said, "Okay... I'm sorry, Logan."

"Its fine, Kat. It's fine."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he patted my head. "How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Alright... I'm holding in there."

I laughed, and patted his head. He laughed.

He stood up, and said, "I'm really, really hungry. I'm going to go get some food... I'll see you."

"Alright, bye." he walked out of the room, and I stared at Kendall some more.

I didn't move for three hours.

**Alright guys! Sorry it took me soooooo long I wrote a whole bunch on my iPod and never got around to posting. . **

**But I have like the next six chapters already xD**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS 3 ~ **

**R&R! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 :D**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! I know I hadn't posted in a while and I'm posting about five now! IM SO SORRY!**

**DisclaimEr: I do not own Big time rush or anything mentioned. **

**HEHEH here you go! LONG LONG CHAPPTER! SO SORRY!**

Two weeks. It had been two freakin' weeks and Kendall was still asleep. I rolled over in my bed, unable to fall asleep. Does this mean he's not going to wake up? Or does this mean he's waking up now? It had been almost exactly two weeks, and then maybe a couple hours.

I tossed the covers off of myself and yanked on some clothes over my tank top. I needed to see if he was awake. I had my shoes on and my phone in my hand before I realized the house alarm would go off, and I didn't want to wake my mom. She still wouldn't tell me the code, and I couldn't climb out my window, it was too loud when it opened.

Realizing my only option, I flung the door to the basement open and took the stairs by twos, nothing in my mind except getting out of my house and to Kendall.

I flew across the room and opened the hatch to the vent in the side of the house. It wouldn't be too small for me, it would just be a really steep climb and if I fell, I would be at least waist deep in mud and gross stuff, and probably get stuck and have to call for help.

It didn't stop me, I hoisted myself up and put a foot in the sill, but everything around me in a perfect circle lit up a lovely yellow color, and I turned, mouth half open.

"Kat?"

Logan was sitting up in his sleeping bag, which was on the floor, his flashlight trained on me. His hair was messed up, and he was wearing a tight tank top.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go see him. And this is the only way out..."

He groaned, and lay back in his bed for a moment. Then he pushed himself up, and pulled on his sweats, and then his boots.

"What are you doing?" I said, completely confused.

"Well I can't just let you go by yourself." he said, sounding ticked off.

"No, Logan. Stop. If you don't want to come, I'll be fine by myself. Remember? Super self defense?"

He sighed. "I know. But still." he pulled on his coat too. "And plus," he mumbled, "I couldn't sleep... I need to see him too."

I half smiled, and said, "Alright, let's get going. Whatever you do, don't slip." and then I pushed myself up the vent, and after about four seconds of climbing, I punched the vent out of my way and pulled myself onto the grass above. Then I looked back down. Logan was climbing up, and he was about a foot from the top when his foot slipped. He made a wild grab for the ledge, and my hand shot down and caught him by the wrist. I gritted my teeth as my shoulder felt like it was dislocated, but I held on, bracing myself with my feet on the side of the house.

"Come on, climb." I hissed through my gritted teeth, and he managed to get up to the lawn.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's fine," I panted.

He helped me up, and then we headed off towards the hospital at a steady jog. We didn't take the car because it would wake up everyone, so this was our only choice.

We finally arrived, and for some reason they let us in.

Screw visiting hours.

We walked into his room, and I immediately felt weak. He hadn't moved yet. I set down the flower that I had brought for him, and I sat down next to him.

"Logan... Why isn't he awake?"

He set a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know, Kat."

I turned around and buried my face in his stomach, clutching his coat. I didn't care right now; I just needed something to hold. He patted my back, and I let out a sob. He smoothed out my hair, and then sat down next to me, forcing me to let go of his coat, but he just pulled me into a hug instead, and he let me bury my face in his shoulder.

"Its okay, Kat. Sh, Sh, Sh."

"What if he's dead?" I said, pulling back and looking at Logan straight in the face.

He handed me a tissue. "He's not dead." he assured me as I blew my nose and threw the tissue in the trash.

"How come he can't just wake up?" I mumbled, looking at the floor and feeling pathetic.

He lifted my chin and made me look at him. "Kat, he'll be fine."

"But-"

"No, shut up. Stop it. He'll be fine."

"I can't-"

"Kat!" he grabbed on to both of my shoulders. "Stop! He WILL be FINE."

I sighed, and dropped my face. He pulled me closer and hugged me, and I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears.

After about twenty minutes of sitting and looking at Kendall, with an occasional word to each other, I sighed. It was time to go back.

The silence was alright with Logan. He wasn't an awkward person, and the silence seemed natural.

I wiped my eyes again. I missed him so much. I needed him to hug me, I needed a kiss, I needed a word or two from him. Even a text from him would be a life saver, a life jacket, holding my head above the waters of depression.

"You know how yesterday, James said something about you getting out of the hospital for a while?" Logan said hesitantly.

I looked at the floor, avoiding his eyes. "Yeah." I mumbled, barely opening my mouth.

"We're all going to the mall tomorrow. Me, Carlos, James, Jackie, Megan... Megan mentioned something about a Tori and a Nick... And then Jackie said something about... I think it was Lance, Spike-"

"Mike." I said instantly. "It's mike." I knew exactly what Jackie was doing. She was setting me up with other guys in case Kendall didn't wake up.

"Right, Mike. And... Oh, dang. There was more. I don't remember. Whatever. We asked for a big crowd and she came through. But, Kat, you should come."

"I don't want to go." I said pathetically.

"We want you to go. We miss the old Kat."

"The old Kat misses Kendall."

"You can't waste your life waiting for things! If Kendall had done that, he wouldn't be a pop star! If Chris Pine had done that, he would be an actor!"

"Where did Chris Pine come from?" I said, completely sidetracked.

Logan waved it away, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It was a... Conversation I had with James before we went to bed. It doesn't matter! That's not the point. Kat!" he said when I sat down and looked the other way. "I'm sorry, Kat." he stood up and stood in front of me, making me look at him. "But you're acting like a child." he said, looking sympathetic.

"I feel like a child." I countered. "I feel so lost. I feel like I'm going to explode... Or implode. I don't know how the people who are married to people in the military stand it."

He didn't say anything, and I got up and sat on the edge of Kendall's bed. "I didn't even get to say goodbye... If he dies..." I choked up, and buried my face in Kendall's unmoving shoulder.

Logan patted my back, and after a moment said, "Maybe we should go back."

"Yeah," I nodded, wiping my face, and standing up. I kissed Kendall once on the cheek before walking out.

We walked home in silence, and when we got there we slid down the vent and Logan removed his coat. "Goodnight, Kat. Sleep well."

"I'll try. You too, Logan."

He hugged me, and said, "You're the best 'girlfriend of a best friend' a guy could ask for." he laughed, and I did too.

"You're the best 'best friend of a boyfriend' a girl could ever ask for," I laughed. He laughed too, and hugged me again.

"Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight."

I woke up from my miraculous twenty minutes of sleep at seven, and I kicked my covers off and groaned.

I got up and got dressed, wearing my nicest shirt, a gray off-the-shoulder from Abercrombie, and also my red skinny jeans.

I stepped out into the kitchen, and James and Logan were making breakfast.

"Good morning. We didn't want to wake you up." James said.

"I wasn't sleeping. Don't worry."

They didn't respond, they just set breakfast on the table and hollered for Carlos. He bounced in, and said, "When and where are we meeting everyone?"

"We're meeting Jackie, Megan, and a couple other people at Megan's house, and then we're gonna drive to the mall."

"Alright."

I ate in silence, while they chatted about the mall. I didn't hear any of it. My mind was three fourths of a mile away, in the hospital with Kendall. If you had asked me what I ate, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

We cleaned up, and I sat at the table while they danced around, trying to get ready.

At eight, we jumped in the car and started driving for Megan's house. When we got there, we saw the group of people. It was a lot of people. I went through the crowd from left to right, and saw Megan, Tori, Mike, Nick, Julie, Lance, Sarah, Sam, Ben, Jackie, Danny, Riley, and...

Oh my god.

Jackie invited AUSTIN.

Austin was the kid I used to have a crush on before I met Kendall. He was short, like me. He wasn't the stereotype 'crush' like in the movies, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes; instead, he had spiked black hair with blue tips and gray eyes. His face was tan; he had a bit of acne, but not very much. He had the most stunning smile, and he was probably the nicest kid on the planet. He had the exact same sense of humor as me, and he played guitar and often had his expensive guitar strapped to his back. He did actually right then, and he had black jeans and an open red jacket over a black V-neck. His shoes were gray basketball high-tops.

We jumped put of the car, and everyone introduced themselves to James, Carlos, and Logan. I grabbed Jackie's arm and dragged her over to the side.

"You invited Austin?" I hissed at her.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I know what you're doing, Jackie. And it's not going to work!"

"Give him a chance! Six months ago you were crying over him because he got a girlfriend!"

"Well, I- wait what happened to his girlfriend?"

"They broke up after like two weeks, like four months ago."

"Oh. Well, I have a boyfriend!"

"Had."

"What? He's still alive!"

"I don't think he's going to be for very long."

"What?" I gasped.

"Um... I overheard someone talking about taking him off life support." she mumbled, looking down.

I felt like someone had just sucker punched me. What? They were going to let him die?

I spaced out, and when I came back into focus, we were at the mall. What the...

"Come on, Kat." Logan said, pulling on my arm.

"What? Oh, oh sorry." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he stopped, and looked at me. "Kat, you're green." he stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders. "Talk to me Kat. If it's about Kendall and how it's been more then two weeks, its okay, 'cause-"

"Jackie said she heard someone day they want to take him off of life support." I whispered.

"What?" He gasped. "But that doesn't make any sense! They have him on life support? Why would they do that? Unless he was in a coma..." he trailed off, his eyes widening. "They put him in a coma... The doctor was lying with the 'two weeks' thing."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." I demanded, my head spinning.

"He's in a coma, Kat! It's impossible to know when he's gonna wake up!"

My knees gave out, and Logan caught me. I buried my face in his shirt. He hugged me, and we rocked back and forth.

"Guys?" James had come back for us. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Kendall's in a coma." Logan whispered, his voice broken.

"Oh, god." James said, burying his face in his hands.

Logan pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "You need to act like nothing's wrong."

"How?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Just do it, please, Kat. Please."

"Okay, I'll try." I responded.

"Okay." Logan swallowed, and then took a deep breath. "Come on, guys, lets go!"

We headed inside, following our big group. I ended up by Jackie, and she shoved me, right into Austin. "Oh, sorry, Austin."

"It's fine. How are you?"

Awful. Terrible. Depressed. "Alright. You?"

"Doin' pretty good. I'm kinda tired."

"Why?"

"Oh, I stayed up to late last night. My little sister broke her foot."

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. We were just wondering what possessed her to ride down the stairs on a sled."

I laughed. "Did you ever figure it out?"

"I think she's insane. Mentally unstable. That's probably not it, though. My mom says she's probably just stupid."

I laughed again, and he did too. "How old is she?"

"Ten. Or maybe eleven. Not sure. You have any siblings?"

"Yeah, two older brothers."

He smiled. "How old?"

"Eighteen and twenty five."

"Wow. Do they still live with you?"

"Marv does. That's the eighteen year old one. David doesn't though. He's got a wife and twins."

"Aunt Kat." he laughed.

"They call me auntie Kat." I laughed. He joined in.

"So..." he said awkwardly.

"What?"

"I hear you're on a little kid show."

"Yeah. I'm not ashamed. I get a bag of fan mail every month. Of course, half of them are death threats, but I don't mind."

He raised one eyebrow. "Death threats?"

"Cuz' I'm Kendall's girlfriend. His fans don't like that very much."

"Ah. So, where is Kendall? He's the blonde one, right?"

"Yeah. And... He's... He's in the hospital." I swallowed, trying to dislodge the sudden obstruction in my throat.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"He hit his head. He's... I think he might be in a coma. Shhh, don't tell anyone." I said instantly. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone." He laughed.

I wanted to laugh too, but nothing came out. My chest was tightening, my eyes pricking with tears. I turned away, and unfortunately met Logan's eyes. He had glanced at me over Megan's shoulder, which he had an arm across. He gave me a sympathetic look, and I dropped my eyes, trying to breathe.

"You okay?" Austin said, touching my shoulder.

"I miss him." I mumbled, realizing that I was completely over him, because I didn't feel anything when he touched me. Sure, he was cute, but my heart belonged to Kendall.

"Um hey I want to look in here." I said, loud enough for everyone in a five foot radius to hear.

Logan looked around, and James said, "Alright, guys, we're gonna split up, meet at the lounge area by JC Penny for lunch at eleven thirty."

He received a chorus of 'alright's and 'sure's. I headed off alone, but someone tapped my shoulder.

"Logan, I just want-" I cut myself off, because it wasn't Logan. Austin smiled at me, and rocked back on his heels, his hands in his pockets.

"Can I come with you?"

"Normally I would say yes, but I kind of just want to be alone."

"You look like you need a friend right now."

I didn't meet his eyes. I did need a friend, but I didn't want anyone to worry about me or anything. Especially Austin.

"Um, have you ever been to the lounge behind Claire's?"

"There's a lounge behind Claire's?"

I laughed. "Exactly. It's kind of hard to get to though, here, follow me."

I took the stairs by Sears, and then headed down the hall to the bathrooms, but took the left through the unmarked door. As soon as we were through it, I saw the familiar sign, reading 'back lounge.'

I bounced down the stairs, hearing Austin's footsteps behind me. I opened the door to the lounge, and smiled as I saw it was empty.

I sat down on the sofa, staring at the floor. I jumped when Austin sat down next to me; I had completely forgotten about him. He swung his guitar around, and smiled. "You play at all?"

"Yeah, a bit. David taught me some, and then Kendall taught me some more."

He smiled. "Here, show me." He handed me his expensive guitar, and I took it hesitantly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to break it."

"Go ahead, I trust you."

"Alright." I pulled it around and set it on my leg and set up for the first chord.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror _

I sang and played the whole song for him, and when I finished, he applauded. "I've never heard that song before. Is it them?"

"Big time rush? Yeah."

"It's a good song."

"Yeah."

"Do you know any more?"

I smiled. "I love this one. David taught it to me. You can sing along, you probably know it."

I took a deep breath, and started strumming.

_On a dark desert highway_

_Cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas_

_Risin' up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, he joined in_

_I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And in was thinkin' to myself_

_This could be heaven or this could be hell _

_Then she lit up a candle_

_And she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor, _

_Thought I heard them say_

_Welcome to the hotel California_

_Such a lovely place, such a lovely place_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the hotel California _

_Any time of year_

_You can find it here_

We finished the song, all of the verses, and he smiled. "I love that song."

"Me too." I responded.

"Um, Kat. I need some advice. Girl stuff."

I laughed. "I am a girl. What do you want to know?"

"I have a crush on this girl. And, I don't know what to do. I get really nervous around her, and I don't talk to her very often."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Eh, pretty recently. Like, this morning. But I only told her good morning."

Something inside of me released the tension. I was afraid it was me.

"Tell me who it issss!" I said, grinning.

He laughed, and said, "Alright, but you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, I won't."

"It's Sam."

"Sam? You mean the one that's here?"

"Yeah."

Sam, in my opinion, was awesome. She had slightly wavy but mostly straight blonde hair that went just passed her armpits and blue-green eyes. She always wore skinny jeans and mismatched socks.

"I know her pretty well; want me to bring her over at lunch?"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah. Um," I took a deep breath, unable to believe I was doing this. "I have a confession."

"Fire away," he said, leaning back on his couch.

"I used to have a crush on you."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah. But I don't anymore."

"Wow. Um, thanks?"

"Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." he laughed a bit. "You know, I used to sort of get that feeling from you."

I laughed. "Remember in eighth grade how, like, every time me and Megan would walk past you I would run into you?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I always thought that was really funny."

"Well, it was because Megan would shove me."

He laughed again. I started to hand him his guitar back, but he said, "What else do you know?"

"Ummmm only a few other things."

"Like?"

"Like wake me up when September ends and somewhere over the rainbow." I said, looking down. "Maybe a few more. I have a guitar at home."

We ended up singing all of the songs that I knew, and then a few that he knew, like Go the distance from Hercules and Clouds Crash by The Matches. I freaked out and made him teach it to me, because that was my favorite song ever and I wanted to know it.

By the time I had it down, it was eleven fifteen, and we had to head back. We met the others there, and Logan was wearing a new vest, Jackie had new shoes, Megan's hair was done, and a couple other people on the group had new stuff as well.

I saw Austin's eyes flick over to Sam, who was standing behind Logan, talking to Lance. She was wearing new shoes, and carrying a bag from JCPenny.

"Hey, Sam." I called, and Austin elbowed me.

"Why would you-" he cut off as Sam walked up.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Kat. Austin."

"Hi." he mumbled, looking down.

I nonchalantly stepped on his foot, giving him the 'talk to her' look.

"So, Sam, where'd you get the new converse?"

"Oh," she said, turning to him, "I got them at JCPenny." she turned sideways and kicked her heel up, smiling and posing.

He laughed. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, I got a new swimsuit..." I didn't hear the rest, because I walked off towards Logan.

He wrapped an arm over my shoulders. "How you doing?" he said quietly.

"Trying not to think about it."

"Same here." he said.

Of course, this brought it to the front of my mind, and tears pricked at my eyes.

"Come here." Logan said, and he hugged me. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to get it out of my mind.

It didn't work. I hugged Logan until James called out that we were gonna eat at the Buffet around the corner. I let go of Logan and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

We walked to the restaurant, and I plodded along behind Austin and Sam, who were chatting about the Buffet. I didn't hear anything until we got to the restaurant. I sat down in a booth next to Sam, and Austin sat across from us, Lance sitting next to him.

We quickly got our food and started eating, laughing and chatting. Well, they were. I ate my food in silence.

"Kat!" Lance said, waving his hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"What are you going to do with that?" he pointed at my hands. I looked down and saw I was holding a knife, and I had the blade pressed against my opposite palm. I quickly dropped it, afraid I would cut myself.

"Whoa." I said.

He laughed, even though it wasn't funny to me. I continued eating, but he had busted my bubble and now he wasn't going to let me space out again.

"So, Kat, aren't you on a TV show?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"What's it like shooting with celebrities?"

"They're just normal people." I laughed a little.

"They're not stuck up?"

"No, they're really nice."

"I saw on Facebook that you got a boyfriend. Where is he?"

"He... Couldn't make it."

"Oh. Alright, introduce him to me next time."

"Okay..." I trailed off.

There might not be a next time.

I pushed my chair back and stood up abruptly, interrupting whatever Austin was about to say. The three of them stared at me.

"Un, I need some air." I mumbled, my eyes wide and warning them to not fight.

They mumbled alright, and I rushed outside, gulping in air and trying to not break out in tears. I slumped onto a bench and dropped my face into my hands.

An unidentifiable amount of time passed before I heard a voice. "Kat. Kat? No. Freaking. Way. Kat Marks!"

I looked up. "Yes, that's me."

"Owemigawd, can you sign my shirt?" she was wearing a BTR shirt, and she pulled a sharpie from her bag.

"Here." I wrote 'Dream big! Kat Marks' on her back, and then handed her the sharpie, and she hugged me.

"So, where's Kendall?"

"He's-"

"Sleeping." Logan said, sitting down next to me. "Big party last night."

The girl freaked and squealed, asking Logan to sign her shirt too.

After Logan signed it and she walked away, he turned to me. "Sorry, we don't really want paparazzi knowing Kendall's unconscious, because then there would be so many visitors and photographers and flowers and cards and it would just be hectic. James once went to the hospital for like stitches or something and they kept him overnight. It got out, and by the next day, his room was full of people and flowers and cards and gifts. It was crazy. So we don't tell people when we get hurt."

"Ah." I said.

"You gonna come back inside?"

"Why? I found myself trying to stab my own hand. I don't want to be around knives anymore."

"How about I confiscate your knife if I see you trying anything. You need to eat something."

I sighed. "Alright, Logan." I stood up, and he did too. Megan smiled when we walked back in, and I saw Jackie sigh. I sat down at my table, and Lance smiled.

"Ah, you've been gone for a while. We thought you might have gone home."

"No, I just needed some air."

"Oh, alright. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah... I guess."

They didn't push it; they just went back to eating.

I purposely knocked my knife off the table and left it on the floor, munching on my food.

When we left, Lance offered to walk around with me, and, unable to politely decline, I told him okay.

I headed into Forever 21, and, after hesitation, Lance followed. I was appalled; normally even my friends didn't want to go into Forever 21 with me.

I headed for the back corner, where the hats were, and reached for a hat, but something was pulled over my head and face, and I ran into a wall. Someone turned me around, and then he pulled his beanie off. I saw Lance, replacing his beanie.

"Hey!" I said, trying to push him away.

"Jackie said you were looking for a guy." he said, his face incredibly close to mine.

"Well, Jackie's gonna get her butt kicked." I said, my teeth gritted.

He brushed his hand down my face, ignoring my comment.

"Get away from me." I said firmly, but he didn't budge. I shoved him back, but he stepped even closer.

"Get off!" I said, and took a deep breath to scream, but he poked me in the side, and I laughed, because it tickled.

"See, you're happy. You're smiling."

"No-" I tried to object as he leaned forward to kiss me, but, instead, suddenly he was jerked away from me and James's fist smashed into his face.

Lance got up and scrambled away, clutching his bloody nose. James put his arm over my shoulders. "You don't touch my little sister." he said in Lance's direction.

I smiled, and mumbled a thanks.

"You okay?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Did he hurt you?" he said, alarmed.

"No."

"What happened, then?" he said, looking down on me.

Jackie poked her head around James, her innocent eyes wide and concerned.

I swung at her, but James held me back. "Hey!" they hollered together.

"You told people I was looking for a guy?" I shrieked, swinging at her again, but James pinned my arms behind my back, preventing me from punching her.

"It's time to move on!" she said, and I gasped.

"How could you say that! It's been two weeks!"

"But he-"

"Ugh!" I shouted, and yanked myself from James's grasp. I ran from the store, and the mall, brushing past Logan and Megan, ignoring their questions, past Austin and Sam, ignoring their questioning looks, and out onto the street. I jumped on a bus, paid for a ticket, and headed back.

When I finally got there I ran to the hospital, and burst into Kendall's room. I collapsed at the foot of his bed in tears, ignoring the surprised look from the doctor standing by his machine.

"Are you Kat Marks?"

"Yeah." I said, wiping off my face.

"Kendall is going to be switched off of life support in one week."

Someone shook my arm. "Kat, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw Logan's worried face, Megan right behind him. James was by Kendall's bed, and Jackie, looking guilty, behind him.

I glared at her, and she winced. "Kat, I'm sorry-"

"Just don't."

She left the room, and I sighed, looking down and trying to hide the tears that were starting to fall.

Megan hugged me, but I shoved her off. "Just leave me ALONE."

I heard James leave too, following Jackie, but Logan and Megan stayed.

"What happened? Why were you asleep?"

"Well, lance tried to kiss me, and James punched him, I tried to punch Jackie because she told people I was looking for a guy, James stopped me, I ran here, and the doctor told me they were switching Kendall off of life support in one week."

Logan's eyes widened. "They're not even waiting a month?"

I sighed again and wiped my eyes. "Apparently not."

Megan hugged Logan, and I hugged my knees.

"Kat?" Jackie came back in the room. "I'm sorry, I really am. I was being stupid, trying to help, but really I just made it worse. Can you forgive me?"

"If you go get us dinner." I chuckled.

She smiled, and disappeared. She knew she was forgiven. I sniffed, and the door opened again.

I didn't look up, didn't care who it was.

I didn't seem to care about anything anymore.

**Thanksss for reading! :D **

**I know this is weird, me not posting and then posting four, (count them, when I'm done, there will be four) new chapters xD**

**Thanks for sticking with me and my weird antics! **

**REVIEW, PLEASE I HAVENT HAD A REVIEW IN SO LONG :(**

**R&R! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Before my A/Ns, this chapter was 500 words. **

**And once you are done reading it, you will know why. **

**I do not own big time rush. **

I stood next to the hospital bed, my stomach churning. The doctors were due to turn off Kendall's life support.

I sat next to him on the bed, and he didn't change. I squeezed his hand, nothing.

I dropped my head on his chest and sobbed. I wasn't the only one. Carlos was crying quietly on James shoulder, who was consistently wiping his eyes. Logan patted y back, but his eyes were shining; watering. Jackie and Megan stood in the corner, facing the window. I think I heard Jackie crying.

The door opened, and a doctor stepped in.

"Okay," he said grimly. "We have authorized that Kat, James, Logan, and Carlos each get a minute alone with Kendall before we turn off his life support."

I stood outside, hugging Jackie, as Logan, James and Carlos rotated going in the room for a minute. When it was my turn, I closed the door behind me, and sat next to Kendall.

"Kendall," I said, wiping my eyes. "I know you can't hear me, or maybe you can, I don't know. But I need to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be alone and shy, I would still be in my room, I would still be unable to speak in public, I would still be crying every night in private. You changed my life so much; I'm forever in your debt. I wish you could be awake to hear me. I also need to say sorry, because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be hurt, you wouldn't be in a coma, you wouldn't even be in this city. I'm so sorry, Kendall. I love you so much. I love you with my life, and I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone. I don't know how I'm going to stop crying, I don't know how I'm going to go to school, or leave my house, or sleep at night. If there was something to... Stop them. To keep them from flipping the switch. From turning you off life support. Kendall... I-" I was cut off as the doctor tapped on the window and tapped his wrist. I was out of time. I gave him the 'one second' finger and turned back to Kendall. "Kendall, I'm never going to forget you." I said, and I leaned down and kissed his cold lips.

It felt like slow motion as Logan and James pulled me off of him and the doctor stepped towards the machine.

Suddenly lost, scared and angry, I screamed, "No! No, Kendall!" I rushed for the doctor, but Logan grabbed my arm, and James grabbed the other. They held me back as the doctor reached for the machine.

"Kat, stop." James said.

"_Please,_ Kat." Logan said.

"No! _Don't,_ please!" I begged ignoring them, tears pouring down my face. _"Nooo!"_

I couldn't breathe. The doctor's hand was reaching for a switch, a switch that said 'off.'

He flipped the switch, and the lines on the machine went flat.

**Shortness! I'm so sorry, guys. I had to do it. **

**Don't worry, though. I know some of you are probably freaking out. **

**Don't be. **

**It's okay.**

**Keep Breathing. **

**It's okay. **

**R&R! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**I love you guys :')**

**Please bear with me! **

**This chapter brings good! **

**I love BTR!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

The rising of Kendall's chest slowed... And stopped.

My heart stopped, just like Kendall's had. "No." I whispered. "No, this can't be happening." I fell to my knees, my ears ringing. My vision started to cloud, and I could tell Logan was shaking my shoulder, but I couldn't feel it.

_"No."_ I whispered again. _"Please."_

Nothing happened.

I was begging, but nothing felt real. "Please." I begged. _"Please."_

_Beep. _

I froze. So did Logan and everyone else in the room.

_Beep. _

I sprung up, my eyes glued to the monitor.

_Beep. _

Another little mountain flew across the screen.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

His heartbeat slowly came back, and his chest rose again, and fell, and rose, and fell, and rose, and fell-

I fell to the edge of his bed.

"Kendall?"

His eyes fluttered open, and they were the most beautiful thing I had seen in a month.

"Kat?" he whispered.

"Oh, Kendall." I was crying again, my hand over my mouth.

He turned his head and his eyes locked with mine, and he smiled.

"Kat." he whispered, smiling.

I hugged him, and he hugged me back, his arms wrapping tightly around my back and his face tucked into my shoulder.

I didn't want to ever let go of him, but I had to. I pulled away a bit, and we smiled at each other. He wiped tears off my face that I hadn't known were still falling, and kissed me. I kept it short, seeing as there were other people in the room.

"Kendall!" Logan hugged him, and I slipped off the bed and landed on my butt on he floor. I laughed and went to sit in my chair. Megan hugged Kendall too, and then Logan wrapped an arm over Megan's shoulders. James, Carlos, and Jackie hugged him too, and they talked to Kendall for a while. I was distracted by Kendall's hair.

"Isn't that right, Kat?" Logan said.

"What?" I said, looking up.

They laughed, and Kendall hugged me to him, letting me lay next to him on the bed.

"I was just saying that you came to visit Kendall everyday."

"Yeah..."

"She came too many times to count." James said.

Kendall leaned over me and smiled, and I blushed and hid my face in his shirt. I felt him laughing, and he held me to him with one arm.

I was warm, happy, and comfortable, and I soon fell asleep.

"Kat? Kat, wake up, girl."

"Kendall?" I looked up and met his perfect eyes.

"Kat, come on, let's go. We're going back to your house."

"Oh, alright."

I stood up, and looked around the room. There was no one else. "Where's everyone else?"

"What? Oh, they left." he said, without looking at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." he mumbled, again, not making eye contact.

I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright..."

I glanced at him nervously, and then picked up his flowers.

"What are those?"

"Oh, I brought you a flower for every time I visited."

He looked at the flowers for a long time. Then he took them from my hand, and dropped them on the floor.

"What was that?" I said, appalled. The flowers were all over the floor.

"Come here and sit down, Kat."

I stepped over the flowers and sat down on the edge of the bed, my stomach churning. "What?"

"You know, someone brought up a good point while you were sleeping." He didn't look at me, just looked up at the ceiling, and he smirked.

"What was it?"

"Why am I going out with you, when I could be with some hot chick?"

"What?" I gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"You aren't that pretty, Kat."

It was my worst nightmare coming true. I felt a tear streak down my cheek.

"And you're over emotional." he said, looking at the tear on my face. He didn't wipe it off like he used to. I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

I couldn't speak. What about all of that, 'You're my cover girl' stuff? Where did that go? But I couldn't get myself to say it. I couldn't do it.

He looked at my in disgust and stood up, heading for the door.

"Don't follow me, Kat." he said, and the slam of the door echoed through my skull.

I started sobbing, collapsing on the bed, curling up into a ball.

This is horrible! Where did that come from?

"Kat?"

I looked up, hearing his voice, thinking he was coming back for me. I saw him standing in the doorway.

"Kat, wake up." he said.

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

"Don't leave, Kendall!"

"Wake up!"

"What? I'm not sleeping!"

"Kat!"

I jerked awake, my hands clutching whatever was right in front of me.

"Um, ow, Kat. It's okay, sweetie."

"Kendall?" I looked up, and saw that I was still in the hospital bed with Kendall. I was gripping his hand for dear life, and he had a hand on my arm. He looked concerned.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

"Don't leave me." I whispered.

"I'm not going to leave you. We're going to your house. Calm down, Kat. It's alright. Do you hear me? It's okay."

It began to sink in. It was just a dream. Just a horribly realistic dream.

"Oh... Alright."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"Its alright, it wasn't real. Here, come on, let's go."

We got up, and I grabbed the flowers.

"What's with the flowers?" he asked.

"I brought you a flower every time I visited you... A different color for every day."

He took me in his arms and smiled down at me. "Thanks, Kat. That's really sweet." he kissed the top of my head.

I hugged him, and laid my face on his chest, glad he reacted better than in he had my dream.

We headed out, and climbed into the car, where Logan and Megan were waiting. I cuddled next to Kendall, and he gladly wrapped his arm around me.

"So, when are we headed back to LA?" Kendall asked.

"Um... This Saturday." Logan said, turning the steering wheel for a sharp right turn and leaning forward to look out the window.

"Alright. We're just going to chill here for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds great."

Logan pulled onto my street, and then stopped at my house.

I skipped to the door, pulling Kendall along behind me. He laughed, and then swept me up so he was carrying me. I squeaked, and he stepped through the door.

I steered him towards the basement, and then made him put me down at the stairs, because I didn't want him to fall. He laughed, calling me a ridiculous girl, kissing me on the cheek, but he put me down anyways, calling me his ridiculous girl. I blushed deep red and he laughed.

We headed down the stairs, and then discovered James and Jackie already in the basement, looking through the games that were under the TV. Carlos slid baseball-style to the cabinet, and then pulled out a box.

"Who's up for Twister?"

**Another short Chapter, but at least its not horribly depressing like the last one! **

**I've always heard that you need to be crying to write a depressing scene**

**I never believed it until I wrote that. **

**Now I believe it 100%. **

**Thank you guys! :D **

**R&R! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**YAY HAPPINESS AGAIN!**

**But, with more happiness, comes mores sadness.**

**Long chapter! Hold on tight, it's a bumpy ride!**

**DIsclaiMER: I do not own big time rushhhh! **

"Left hand, blue." Megan called.

Jackie groaned, and reached under James to touch one of the blue circles. I reached over Logan's head to put my hand on an open spot, my back stretching further than was natural.

"Ow... Ow ow ow ow Megan call another one!" I gasped as Logan laughed at me.

"Right foot, green."

I sighed as that helped, but Logan had to stretch way out, one of his arms tangled with mine, the other tangled with James's, and his leg now under Kendall. I saw his arm shaking.

"Right hand, green."

Logan collapsed, and took James down with him. Somehow Jackie and I stayed up, and then it was just me Kendall and Jackie. Carlos had gotten out already and was sitting next to Megan.

James and Logan cleared out, and Megan called "Left hand, blue. Oh, it's already there... Left hand yellow."

Kendall smirked and stretched all the way under me to touch one of the circles on the other side of me, even though he could have just done one closer to him.

"Hey!" I laughed, and then I twisted my arm underneath his and touched the circle right underneath him.

I looked up at him, and was surprised to see that his face was right next to mine.

"Left foot, red."

I flipped my foot around and set it on a red circle, and Kendall did the same. Jackie managed to unbalance herself, and wobbled for a moment, before slipping and falling.

Just me and Kendall. And right now, we were very twisted up.

"Right foot, red."

We went on for a while, and when it became clear I wasn't going to unbalance him, I stretched out so I was underneath him, and I was looking up at him.

"Left hand, blue."

He reached for it, but I quickly stretched up and kissed him, and he slipped and crashed down on top of me.

He started laughing, and everyone else joined in. Once I caught my breath, I giggled, "That backfired."

He just grinned, and kissed me again.

The kiss was interrupted as he turned away and yawned. I smiled, and brushed his hair back into place. "Maybe you should sleep."

He just nodded, yawning again.

I folded down the bed and tossed him a pillow from the closet. He laid down, and covered himself with the sheet. Then he opened his arms for me. I cuddled up next to him, but so I could still see the rest of the room. I wasn't planning on sleeping, I wasn't tired.

James and Jackie sat next to each other on the couch, and Carlos crashed on the recliner. Megan and Logan sat at the table in the corner of the room, kind of next to each other, and started drawing.

Kendal stared at me, and I whispered, "Love you, pop star."

"Love you, beautiful." he whispered back.

I kissed his nose, and when I pulled away he pulled me back to him and kissed me on the lips, turning his head sideways. My hands snaked around his neck and held him close to me.

We broke apart, and he smiled, without opening his eyes. Then he kissed my palm, and rested his face on it.

Within minutes, he was asleep, his face relaxing as well as the hand that was on my neck. It slipped off, and I kissed his fingers and held his hand.

I looked around the room, and Jackie had fallen asleep on James, and he was playing with her hair and staring at her in a caring way. It was really sweet. Logan and Megan were talking and laughing really quietly in the corner still, and Logan was kind of leaning across the table. He was talking, and Megan was blushing, and looking down. He drew something on her paper, and her blush deepened.

He said her name and she looked up, and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

I smiled, and then looked back at Kendall's sleeping face. His peaceful expression had changed; he was now looking kind of sad. I frowned, and brushed the fingers of the hand that he wasn't sleeping on across his cheek. The sadness was erased, and he mumbled, "Kat, this is Rita..."

Rita? Who's Rita?

"I love you too, Rita."

What?

"Kat, have you met Kevin? This is Kevin... And this is Kenneth."

Kevin and Kenneth, Kevin and Kenneth, I know those names! Where do I know those names from?

I kind of wanted to wake him up, but instead I let him sleep, because he needed his sleep.

Kevin and Kenneth... They had to do with Rita, right?

"Kat... No, I didn't. No, Kat! Don't leave... I love you..." his eyebrows were creased, and I smiled. He loved me... I touched his eyebrows, and they smoothed out. He sighed in his sleep, and then didn't move again.

I looked around again, and Carlos had fallen off the chair, but he was still asleep. James hadn't moved, but Jackie had curled up closer to him in her sleep. Megan was sitting in Logan's lap on the other side of the room, and she was playing with his fingers, with her face down. He was looking at her, smiling, and he kissed her on the cheek. Her cheeks flushed deep red, and he chuckled, brushing her cheek with his thumb. I smiled again, and looked back at Kendall. My hand was starting to fall asleep, and I was sure that there would be an imprint on the side of his face. I giggled quietly, and tried to sit up just a bit, but he snuggled closer to me, and I giggled again.

He smiled softly in his sleep, but it disappeared quickly.

I sat like that for a really long time, but I felt it when I started to drift.

I pinched myself. I didn't want to go to sleep. My nightmare with Kendall was still too fresh in my mind. I knew if I went back to sleep, I would have another nightmare.

Every since I was really young, my nightmares were really really awful and I would have long periods where I had them a lot, and then they would go away for a year or so. The last time I had an episode of them was when my dad died.

I kissed Kendall on the cheek, and then tucked my face up against his, so our noses and foreheads were touching. His breath smelled amazing.

"Goodnight, Kendall." I whispered, tired of fighting the sleep deprivation.

I drifted away, and hoped for good dreams.

I woke up, what felt like instantly. "Oh, good. I had one of those nights where you don't dream. Kendall?"

"What." he said, turning around, a knife in his hand.

I screamed, seeing that he was standing over all my friends, my family, I even saw my dad in the pile.

None of them were moving.

"Kendall? What did you... What..."

He grinned evilly and started walking towards me. A girl stood in the corner, her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a bow, and she was wearing a vest and jeans.

"Kendall. Kendall, what are you-" I screamed, cutting myself off, as he lunged towards me.

I jerked awake again, and startled Kendall awake.

"No, no, no," I sobbed.

"Kat? Hey, hey Kat. It's okay, Kat. Are you alright? Here, lay back down. Here you go, Kat. Sh, Sh, Sh." I allowed him to help me lie back down and wipe the tears off my face. "Did you have another night terror?"

"Night terror? Oh, you mean a nightmare?"

He quirked his mouth and kind of smiled. "Same thing. I say night terror."

I kind of smiled back. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, it's alright, it's over. Come here." he held out his arms again, and I cuddled up next to him. "It's okay, just go back to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep, I'll have another nightmare."

"Kat, it's three in the morning. Everyone else is asleep."

I looked around, and sure enough, they were. Jackie and Megan were still here, Jackie still in James's lap on the couch, and James's head sagging, and Megan sleeping with her head in Logan's lap, and his head was limp, resting on the bed. Carlos hadn't even gotten back onto the chair.

"If you don't want to go to sleep, you don't have to, Kat. I'll try to stay up with you, but-"

"No, no no its alright, you're tired. You should sleep. Here." I wiggled out of his grasp, and then ran upstairs and grabbed my sketchpad, my iPod, and a really good pair of headphones.

I silently bounced back down the stairs and then sat next to him in the bed. He laid next to me, all cuddled up in my side. Within minutes, he was asleep. I felt envious, I had always wanted to be able to do that. Just fall asleep instantly.

I put my headphones on and blasted BTR, which always relaxed me. Then I looked at Kendall, and then back at the pad.

I started sketching and shading.

By the time that it was eight and Kendall woke up, I had finished, and was adding the final details.

It was him, his face relaxed, his eyes closed, his hair splayed out all over the pillow.

"What did you draw?"

"You." I answered, showing him.

"Wow." he said, sitting up. I offered him the book, and he took it, looking closer at his own face. "It looks exactly like me... I didn't know you could draw this well, Kat!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

He turned back through the pages, passing the picture of the flower, and then the one of the four boys. He chuckled as he passed one of just him, and then finally got to the one where he was sitting under the tree in my backyard, looking at he flower in his hand.

"Wow." he whispered. "How did you get this good at drawing?"

I shrugged, looking down and blushing.

"Well, they're beautiful." he whispered, and he pulled my face up and kissed me.

After a moment he pulled away and got out of the bed. Carlos had gotten up at five to use the bathroom, and then James had woken at six but fallen asleep again in like ten minutes. Megan had woken up at four, and snuggled closer to Logan, who smiled in his sleep.

Kendall offered to help me up, and I grabbed his hand. I tugged on it. "Come on, let's go make breakfast." I smiled.

"Okay. Wait!" he was already holding my hand, so he just pulled on me and I was spun around and he pinned my back against the wall, looking down on me with burning eyes.

"Kendall!" I giggled, but he pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh. Don't talk." he said, and then his lips replaced his finger. His hands slid up my arms to my neck, and he turned his head sideways. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. His breath washed over my face, and it smelled better than anything imaginable. His hands slid back down to my sides, running up and down, and giving me goose bumps.

I laughed once, sort of breaking away. I didn't open my eyes, and I whispered, "Dang, Kendall. You're so perfect..."

He laughed too, and then kissed my neck, right below my jaw. "You're better..."

"No, you are."

"You."

"You."

"You're better, always one higher than you."

I laughed, touching my forehead to his. "Love you, Kendall."

"Love you too, Kat." he whispered, and then kissed me again.

I giggled, breaking away, and then I pulled him up the stairs, up to the kitchen. My mom had left already, and I hit a button on the radio so music filled the room.

'No perfect love could be more perfect than you, baby.'

I laughed, recognizing Music Sounds Better With U. Kendall and I sang along as we started to make ham and cheese omelets and pancakes. Kendall started on the omelets while I poured the pancake batter onto the griddle.

We were almost done, and I had just flipped the last pancake onto a plate when Kendall jumped. "Ow!"

I was instantly by his side. "Are you okay?"

"I burned myself."

"Here." I took his hand, and washed it off, and then wrapped a towel around it. "I'll be right back." I dashed off, and came back with a Band-aid and some stuff for the pain. I wrapped the Band-aid on, and he chuckled. "What?" I said, looking up from his hand, which I was cradling in mine.

"Is that all, Doctor Marks?"

I laughed. "No. The doctor prescribes rest. Go sit, I'll finish it." I smiled.

"Kat, you're so silly." he said, hugging me. "I'm fine." he held me at arms length, his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"You sound like a worried mother. Here, last omelet." he flipped it onto a plate and handed the plate to me. I set it on the table. "I'll set the table; you should go get them up."

"Alright." I said, but before he could step away I caught his hand and kissed his finger.

He laughed, and tickled my side. I squeaked, which just made him laugh even more.

I fake-pouted, and then headed off to wake everyone up.

I headed down the stairs, and turned the corner. Jackie and James were still asleep, and Carlos was too. Logan and Megan, however, were not. Megan was kneeling on the bed, and Logan was standing in front of her. They were making out, which was really awkward.

I fake gagged. "Get a room, guys," I laughed.

They smiled, breaking apart, but their eyes stayed closed. Logan whispered something to Megan, and in response, she kissed him again.

I left them to it and went over and shook James's shoulder. "Hey, James. Wake up, James."

"What?" he gasped, cradling Jackie closer.

I chuckled. "Breakfast is ready."

"Oh." he said, and then gently shook Jackie awake. "Jackie, wake up."

I shook Carlos's shoulder, and said, "Hey, Carlos, time to wake up. Carlos. CARLOS."

"What?" he mumbled groggily, and I flicked his nose.

"Wake up. Breakfast."

"Oh." he mumbled, and then tried to climb out of the chair, but only succeeded in crashing to the ground. I headed back upstairs, but I stopped at the corner. "Breakfast is in five minutes. Be upstairs or Kendall and I will eat it all." I threatened, and then laughed, and climbed the stairs.

Kendall had the table set, except for the powdered sugar. He was searching the cabinets, but I knew he wouldn't find it.

"Looking for the powdered sugar?"

"Yeah." he laughed. "Where do you keep it?"

"Right here." I hopped up on the counter and opened the cabinet. I handed it to him, and he set it on the table. I was closing the cabinet when my foot slipped, and I tumbled off of the counter. Kendal jumped forward and caught me, simultaneously smashing his arm on the counter.

"Oh my god, Kendall, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

He clutched his arm, which had a huge gash in it now. "Ow."

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry." I ran and grabbed a big band-aid, and then put it on his arm.

He caught my arm. "Kat, why are you freaking out?"

"I just made you slice your arm open!"

"I sliced my own arm open."

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have! If I hadn't climbed up-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine, one hand on the back of my neck, under my hair, and the other on my jaw.

I couldn't help it; I found my hands on his face as well, holding him to me.

"Ugh, get a room." Logan laughed, walking in, holding hands with Megan.

I laughed, butchering the moment, and then I opened my eyes. "Kendall, are you done trying to distract me?"

"I succeeded." he whispered, chuckling.

"No, this isn't over." I warned him.

He looked at me with humor playing in his eyes.

I kind of felt hurt. If one of us wanted to talk about something, we should be able to. That's how it's supposed to work, right? If you can't talk to the person you're with, then what's the point of even being together? You might as well be just friends.

I brushed past him, heading for the table.

"Kat?" he caught my arm. He spun me around and held me close. "I'm sorry. We can talk about it later."

"Later." I agreed, and I kissed his cheek.

We sat down and had a nice breakfast, but I felt distracted.

Kendall had just about killed himself for me. He almost died, smashing his head; he was still wearing the bandage, wrapped around his head, his blond hair poofing out over the edges, that he could only take off when he was sleeping. He was allowed to take it off in a week.

And on top of that, he leaps to catch me and slices his arm open. What's next? He jumps in front of a car so it doesn't hit me? I swallowed as I realized just how likely that was. I coughed, and jerked my chair back, accidentally interrupting whatever Logan was saying. They all paused, staring at me.

"I'll be back later." I mumbled, and I rushed to my room. I dived into my bed, and curled up in the corner.

What if Kendall died trying to save me? How could I live with myself? Logan Carlos and James would keep a constant watch on me to keep me from down anything stupid... Or, in my mind, smart, and desperate. Very, very desperate. But that's what I would be pushed to. Desperation.

Maybe this can't work out.

The very thought of it stabbed a fork of pain into my chest, and I gasped, clutched at my heart, as if I could stop the pain from the outside.

"You okay?" Kendall sat down on the edge of my bed.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but for the first time, I couldn't tell him. There was something in my head that I couldn't say to Kendall. My mouth hung open and I didn't say anything.

"Kat? Maybe you should sleep."

I closed my mouth and looked down. "Maybe..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now..."

"Alright, come here."

We cuddled down on the floor at the edge of the bed and I tucked my face into his shoulder. If I didn't have that much time left with him... I wanted to keep as much of him with me as possible. I stretched up and crushed my lips to his, and, surprised for a moment, he didn't move, but then he leaned into me, his hands holding my face.

Wait.

If I kiss him now, I'm going to miss him even more later.

This is really stupid.

I broke away suddenly and dropped my face, and he leaned forward, as if trying to follow me, and his eyes opened. Unable to help it, I laughed at his ridiculous expression. He was bewildered, and confused.

I tucked my face back into his shoulder, and closed my eyes, letting sleep wash over me like a wave.

Kendall hugged me and hummed Cover Girl, and I fell asleep.

I woke up, and climbed out of Kendall's lap. This felt really real... I wondered if it was a dream. I had no way of knowing.

Kendall got up with me, and then he followed me out to the street. I saw my mom, driving up, and I skipped out to the street to meet her, but I saw the headlights, and the car blaring towards me. Suddenly Kendall smashed I to me and I rolled across the top of my moms car. I flipped over and looked up just in time to see the car smash into Kendall.

"KENDALL!" I screamed, waking up.

Nightmare.

"What?" he said. "I'm right here!"

I didn't respond, I just sobbed into his chest. He mumbled comforting things, until I cut him off. "Don't let me go to sleep again."

"What? You need to sleep."

"I'm going to have another nightmare. I can't."

"Kat, you've had three nightmares in two days, you aren't going to have another."

I knew he was wrong. Next time I went to sleep, I would have another one. But I didn't say anything.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty."

"Great." I mumbled, and then yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Kat."

"no." I said back.

He looked at me. "You need to sleep, sweetie." he said gently.

"I can't."

He surrendered, and we went back to the table, where everyone else was cleaning up.

"What was that, Kat?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. I stumbled, and caught myself on the edge of the table.

Jackie sighed and finished the dishes. Logan and Megan sat on the couch in he living room, and James waited for Jackie, and when she was done, they went downstairs to play pool. Carlos sat and watched TV.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"No," I said, I little too quickly, the fear of cars surfacing in my mind.

"Kat, tell me what's wrong." he said, pulling me out to the backyard.

"No, I'm fine."

He sighed. "You know you can tell me anything."

I didn't answer, I just dropped my face.

He pulled it back up and kissed me, but I pulled away.

"Stop it," I said.

"Stop what? Kissing you?"

"No, no no no that's okay with me."

"Okay." he smiled and leaned down to kiss me, but I dodged. He laughed. "I love you, Kat."

"I love you too. So much." I said back.

He leaned down to kiss me again, but I stopped him with a finger on his lips. "But," I continued.

"But?" he whispered against my finger, his eyes worried.

"But you can't risk your life for me. You can't go hurting yourself just to keep me from a couple bumps and bruises. I survived before you came along, you don't have to-"

"Kat, Sh... I want to. I want to help save you."

I didn't say anything, just kept my face down. He sighed, and hugged me. I hugged him back.

I felt him sigh, and I giggled. He chuckled, and pulled away.

"Can I kiss you now?"

I smirked. "Maybe..."

He kissed me, and I let him. I knew it was stupid, I knew it was just going to make it hurt more if I had to leave him.

I pulled away, and hugged him, resting my face on his chest.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up.

I swore. "Is this a dream or not?"

I turned around, and saw Kendall, dead, his eyes rolled back and his face gray. I couldn't breathe, or speak, or move. He sat up, even though he was clearly dead, and said, "This is because of you."

I screamed, and then I woke up again. Kendall held me tighter. "Are you okay?"

"I told you not to let me go to sleep!"

"Kat, you need sleep."

"I can't." I whispered. "I have waves of bad dreams."

"So, what you're just not going to sleep?"

"No."

"How long do these normally last?"

"A week. Maybe two. I've already in two days."

"So you're not going to sleep for at least five days?"

"I can't." I wiped my eyes, and he hugged me to his chest.

"Kat, you really need to. I'll be right next to you, as long as you sleep."

"But just because you're there when I'm awake doesn't mean you'll be there in my dream."

"I might be. If I had a choice, I would be." he missed my cheek, and I smiled sadly, and cuddled next to him again. I was asleep in less than a minute.

Kendall was, like he promised, right next to me.

Here's the catch.

He was dead again, his neck bent at an odd angle.

I stared crying, and tried to run, but the ground was wet, and my feet slipped. His cold hand was clamped on mine, and I couldn't get free. I looked up, and found the background had melted into a courtroom, and the judge slammed his gavel against the table.

"_SHE_ is guilty." he pointed at me, and I couldn't breathe again. The jury consisted of all of my friends, family, and even the shooting crew on set for Big Time Rush.

I saw Logan, James, and Carlos, stand up, and they shook their heads at me.

A girl, familiar, stood in the witness stand. I recognized her, she was the girl from one of the other dreams! She smirked at me. I screamed, at her, at the dead Kendall, at the judge, at all of my friends and family.

The cops, who both had faces of the guy who kidnapped us because of me getting the part on BTR, grabbed my arms and dragged me to a jail, where all of the cells were full of dead Kendalls. I didn't stop screaming.

I woke up screaming. Kendall jumped, and he let go of my hand, the cause of the unbreakable grip in my dream.

"You okay? It's okay, Kat. It's okay. Was I there in your dream?"

"Oh yeah." I said bitterly.

"That's bad?"

"You were dead."

"Oh." he sat for a second, and then he hugged me to him. "It's okay, it's over."

But it wasn't. I understood the message of it. If Kendall kept risking his life for me, he might die. I couldn't say anything to him, though.

I looked down, and he hugged me.

"Hey, guys!"

I looked up, and saw James standing in the doorway.

"We're all going down-"

"Up." Jackie corrected.

"Were all going UP to the park, you wanna come?" he laughed, hugging Jackie to his side.

So we ended up at the park way up at the top of the hill, and I was standing by the swing set, watching James tackle Jackie, when it happened.

Some kid came flying down the path on his skateboard, and he saw me too late. I saw him and braced myself for the impact, but suddenly something pushed me and I fell onto the grass, the skateboard narrowly missing me.

I heard a collision behind me, and then an exclamation. "Ow!" I turned, horrified, and saw the boarder, collapsed on top of Kendall.

He wasn't moving.

I couldn't swallow, a huge lump in my throat building.

But then he shook his hair out, and stood up, rubbing his wrist and wincing. Logan, Carlos, James, Megan and Jackie were already there, around us.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Are you serious!" I shouted, and everyone turned to look at me. Kendall looked confused.

"What?"

"We talked about this!" I hollered, my glare stabbing at him. He winced, and his eyebrows dropped.

"So what, now you're mad because I saved you?"

"No, I'm mad because you keep putting yourself in danger because of me! One of theses days you're going to get yourself killed! That's what all of my nightmares have been about! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't breathe half the time, I can't concentrate on anything! I don't get why you don't understand. If I was constantly hurting myself, all at your fault, how would you feel?"

"Guilty, but-"

"Exactly. Can you imagine how I would feel if I stepped out in front of a car, and you did what you did here?" I wiped away the tears that were starting to form. "You might die, and it would be all my fault! I couldn't live with myself, and all I would want was too die, but these guys," I waved my arm at our onlookers, James, Jackie, Logan, Megan, and Carlos, without looking at them, "would watch me like hawks, making sure I didn't do anything stupid. Big time rush would be cancelled, thousands of teenage girls would go into depression, and it would be ALL MY FAULT."

"Kat..." he stepped forward to hug me, but I stepped away, conflict battling inside of me.

My heart broke, and I whispered, "Maybe this isn't working out."

I heard Jackie hiss a swear word, and Logan and Megan were frozen, their faces identical masks of horror. But it was nothing compared to Kendall's face. It was so heartbreakingly devastated I almost changed my mind.

But I couldn't. If something happened to him... I stepped forward, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Kendall. And..." I looked down. "I'm sorry."

I ran off, running home, and I didn't stop until I got there. Every step rattled my heart.

My heart was unfixable.

**Sorrrrrryyyyy for all the depressing shtuff! :( **

**It keeps the story going ;)**

**Hey, guys, unless I get a suggestion after the next chapter, then this story will have a cheap Hollywood gushy ending and then it'll stop. **

**Sorry, it's just going to end, I'm out of ideas. **

**But, I've started another BTR fanfic, that I haven't posted, called Beautiful Inside, and I've started a Glee fanfic, called By Your Side (that title might change) that I haven't posted yet xD**

**I encourage you guys to subscribe to Author Alert and check them out when they come out! :) My friend says they're beautiful 3**

**Please Please Please Please Please Please Please review! It sucks to post a chapter and not get any reviews :(**

**R&R! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heyyyy there peoples 3 **

**Thanksh for reading :) **

**My name is Rachel today xD not sure if I've used that lol**

**3 please bear with me kind of short chappie :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. How many times do I gotta say it? Basically, if you recognize it, it's not mine. xD**

**(NOTE: "You" is an original song by me.) **

**Here ya go :)**

I sat in my room, the door locked, music blasting, my heart in pieces. I sat half in the closet, my face buried on a pillow, which was on my knees.

Someone knocked on the door, and I shouted for them to go away. Apparently they did, because I didn't hear anything else. The song on my iPod changed, and in the first few seconds, my heart broke even more. It was Cover Girl, and, growling, I assaulted the next button. Unfortunately, it decided to stick, and it didn't work. I stalked across the room, and stabbed the next button. The whole system crashed to the ground, making a horrible sound. I didn't check to see if it was broken, I just left it there.

"Kat?" I couldn't tell who it was, so I just shouted at them.

"Go away!" I dived onto my bed, and buried my face in a pillow.

I heard whoever it was moved away from the door, and I sobbed into my pillow.

When my eyes were dry, I sat up and sat in silence. Outside, faintly, I heard a guitar strumming. A voice weaved through it, and I ignored it. I ignored my broken iHome system and grabbed my iPod, put on a set of really good headphones, and blasted 'Misery' and sang along.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

I sang the whole song, and then just played the Glee version of _Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio_ and sat back and listened to it.

I pulled off my headphones and closed my eyes, leaning back on the bed.

What should I do? It was only Friday, we had a whole day until we left for LA, where I could avoid him until we got back to set, at which point I had no idea what I could do. Maybe talk to the director and change something. Break us up.

I sighed, and cracked my door just enough to see out. Kendall was sitting across the hall, a guitar on his lap, his head sagging. He was asleep.

I ran back and threw some stuff into a backpack. I pulled it onto my back, and pulled my hood up. I opened the door even more, and quietly snuck past Kendall. He mumbled a little in his sleep, and I whispered, "Bye, Kendall. I love you."

And then I turned my back, and walked out of the house. I walked down the street, and didn't realize where I was going until I got there.

My old school.

I felt my whole world

Shift

And suddenly everything changed.

You're probably wondering why

The format of my writing changed

It's because

The format of my life changed

And everything moved.

I walked into the school

It felt like slow motion

As I sat

On a bench

In the courtyard

No one saw me as

The girl from big time rush

No one saw me as

The girl who left school four months ago

No one saw me.

I stared at the ground

And listened.

I listened to the people

Walking by

I listened

And heard words

I heard phrases

Swear words

Sometimes even full sentences.

"-she slapped him when-"

"-and then he killed-"

"-jump out the window-"

"-right by the door. So you didn't-"

"My stupid locker's jammed!"

"Don't break it."

"-never again will I trust you with-"

"-He totally punched her in the face-"

"-Jersey shore-"

"Don't bite me!"

"-that's when my dog fell out the second story window-"

"My phone's ringing."

"Pick it up, then."

"-domestic violence-"

"-break her heart, so she-"

"-racist!"

**(A/N to readers, I sat down at my school and listened, and this is what I heard. I have a weird school….)**

I sat there

Until there wasn't many people left

Suddenly I needed to hear I wasn't just

Lost.

I jumped up

And grabbed onto the shoulders of the nearest person

He looked confused

He was in my old math class

"Hey, beautiful, what can I do for you?"

He said.

"Do you know my name?"

"No. You don't go here, do you?"

"Not anymore."

"Well, I'm-"

"Shawn." I said for him. "You were in my math class."

"I was?"

"Yeah. I left four months ago."

"Are you sure? You aren't familiar."

That did it.

I was nothing.

I was gone

I had disappeared.

I had passed like a paper bag

Flies by in the wind.

"Do you want me to show you to the office?"

"No, I'll be fine." I said

I sat back down.

He looked concerned

But the late bell set him away

I was alone

No,

I wasn't alone

To be alone you need to be present

I was absent

I was no longer alive

I felt like a zombie

I felt like a rag doll

I felt like a dead flower

I felt...

I didn't feel.

I sighed.

I think that

I sat there for an hour

Because the bell for lunch

Rang loudly

And I jumped.

People passed again

I didn't listen.

I just sat.

Some guy sat next to me

He said something

I didn't hear

Eventually he left

I was alone again

I brought my eyes up

From the ground

I met his eyes

And right then, everything snapped

Back

Into

Perspective.

"Kat." he whispered. I couldn't hear him, but I saw his mouth move.

It was all I needed. A tear streaked down my cheek. He shouldn't have come... But it still was more than everything i could have asked for.

He walked towards me, and I couldn't move. I wanted to run, I wanted to cry, I wanted to hug and kiss him, but I couldn't.

He had a guitar strapped around his neck. Logan and James followed behind him, with their guitars as well.

"Kendall." I whispered.

The stood in the middle of the courtyard, Kendall in front, Logan and James behind him. People stopped walking and watched.

I stood, took a step towards them a hand half-raised, and I said, "Kendall, don't..."

"Shhh." he said.

"Kat." he announced loudly, ignoring the crowd they were drawing. "I love you."

A couple people whistled.

"And, I wrote this song for you. It's called 'You.'"

He started playing, and James and Logan did too. I saw Megan, Carlos and Jackie behind them, in the ever-growing crowd that was around us.

_I know you see yourself_

_Through all the broken mirrors_

_But if you saw what I see_

_You wouldn't care so much_

_I know you didn't know_

_I know you didn't see_

_I see what there is to save_

_I see what there is to save_

_You can say all you want_

_Say all you want_

_But never will I stop_

_Stop fighting for you_

_I drop the hints_

_I hear you call_

_You tell me I broke myself for you too many times_

_You tell me it's over_

_it's over _

_It can't be over_

_Because _

_I see what there is to save_

_I see what there is to save_

_You can say all you want_

_Say all you want_

_But never will I stop_

_Stop fighting for you_

_You never knew_

_What your heart holds_

_You've never heard yourself sing_

_You've never seen yourself smile_

_You've never seen yourself act_

_You don't see what there is to see_

_I'll tell you this _

_In my life, there's only one she_

_That she is you_

_And never will I leave you_

_Even if you break my heart_

_You'll still be in my heart _

_I will never forget you_

_I see what there is to save_

_I see what there is to save_

_You can say all you want_

_Say all you want_

_But never will I stop_

_Stop fighting for you_

_I don't understand_

_How you can't see this _

_What I see_

_How fragile you are_

_With your perfect hair_

_Your perfect face_

_You're so perfect _

_But you don't see it_

_I love you _

_I love you_

_I love you _

_I love you_

When it was over, pretty much everyone anywhere in the area was in the crowd around us. They cheered, going wild. The song was beautiful, indescribable.

When the cheering died a bit, Kendall handed his guitar to Logan and stepped forward in front of me.

"Kat, I love you more than anything, and I never want to lose you. So I have a very important question for you."

The crowd around us was completely silent. No one wanted to miss a word he was saying. You could have heard a pin drop across the courtyard.

"Kat, will you take me back?" he said, kneeling in front of me.

I swallowed hard.

The crowd around us seemed to be holding its breath...

"Yes" I whispered, and a grin stretched across Kendall's face, and he swept me up in a bear hug, and kissed me.

The crowd

Went

Wild.

**Guysguysguys I actually wrote a song :D its my own creation! I gave the lyrics to my friend, and she sang it and put it into chords on the piano… it sounds amazing 3**

**Thanks to my friend, the most amazing person in the world! 33**

**So, guys. This might possibly be the last chapter, unless I get suggestions! **

**If this is the last chapter, because I get no suggestions, then I want to tell you guys that you're amazing, and I love you so much for reading my Fanfiction. This was my first successful Fanfiction ever, and I love you guys for reading it!**

**If you want, please subscribe to Author Alert and check out my other stories, coming soon! **

**Beautiful inside (BTR)**

**By Your Side (Glee)**

**Thanks, guys. I love you! 3**

**And, for (maybe) the last time ever,**

**R&R! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Guys… I missed you so much :'( **

**I realize that it's been a really really long time… but I've had no ideas for a really long time… **

**BUT I JUST HAD ONE! ;D **

**Now I can keep writing. I am so happy.**

**My name is Curtis :)**

**I know that my other fanfictions haven't come out yet, and I'm sad. But I have been working on them, slowly but surely. School and Finals finally ended, and now it's SUMMER! Now I'm gonna have lots of time to type and stuff x) **

**DiSclAimER: I do not own Big Time Rush. I also do not own Hot Chelle Rae or anything else mentioned! **

I tiptoed forward, lugging the big box with me. I set it down, and then snuck further. I caught Logan's eye and held a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. He coughed to hide a laugh, and then said, "So, Kendall, did you get everything you wanted?"

"No." Kendall laughed.

"What are you missing?"

"Kat." Kendall said. "She's at the recording studio, but she says she's coming later."

I tried not to laugh, and then I jumped on Kendall's back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Aaah!" Kendall screamed, falling onto the couch and grabbing onto my arms. "Kat!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL!" I said, moving so he could sit up and then kissing his cheek.

November 2, Kendall's 21 birthday. I jumped up and ran to get him his present as Logan James and Carlos laughed at him. I struggled to bring the huge box over, and then I set in front of him. He was still lying on the couch, completely shocked. I laughed.

"Happy Birthday Kendall!" Megan said, skipping in, Jackie and Riley right behind her.

I know what you're thinking. _Who the hell is Riley? _Well, Riley was Carlos's girlfriend, one of the girls that was at the mall with us. Megan kissed Logan on the cheek, Jackie kissed James on the lips, and Riley grabbed Carlos's hand.

I laughed again, and Kendall sat up and scooted the present closer to himself. "What is it?" He said, grinning. "It's heavy. Did you carry this all the way here?"

"No, I drove, even though it's like four blocks. I needed some way to get this here."

He grabbed a butter knife from the counter and stabbed into the top, and then cut it open. He pulled the flaps on the top open, and a yellow furry mass rocketed out and smashed into him, wiggling all around and licking his face.

"You got me a puppy?" Kendall exclaimed, trying to calm it down. Everyone was laughing and grinning as the yellow lab puppy ran off of Kendall's lap and ran around his feet.

I grinned, biting my lip. "Yeah. Lucky I'm nineteen, they weren't going to let me get it."

They laughed, and I sat next to Kendall. He had calmed the puppy a little, and it was sitting on his lap gnawing on his fingers. "You gonna name it?" I said quietly.

"Yeah… I'm trying to think of something."

We sat in silence for a while, and he said, "Hey, Kat, come here." He set the dog back in the box and it curled up and fell asleep. I couldn't stop laughing. But he pulled me to my feet and led me to the balcony. We were at their hotel, and I sighed, wondering when they were going to move out of this dumb place. I was living in an apartment, because David and Tina wanted to move back to Seattle, and I was eighteen at the time, so I could legally get my own apartment.

Kendall smiled and hugged me. "We're going to the beach tomorrow for my birthday." Kendall said.

I smiled. "Can I come?"

"Nooo," he said sarcastically. "You have to stay at home."

I laughed, "Well what are we going to do with the dog?"

"Ooh, can Dillon take him?"

Dillon was... Well, you can meet him later. "Probably. I'll ask tonight on set."

"Alright."

My phone beeped.

"Is that Dillon?"

"Probably. Nobody else texts me anymore." I said, checking it.

_Hey! You need to be here soon, and we were going to go over the scene. _Dillon had written.

_Oh, right._ I wrote back. _I'm not going to be there until seven._

I put my phone away. "Was it Dillon?" Kendall said.

"Yeah. He said we were gonna go over something, but I don't care. I'd rather stay here." I smiled.

"I'd rather that, too." he whispered, kissing my cheek. I turned to the side and kissed him, but it was cut short as Logan hollered from the den.

"Your dog is tearing the box apart, Kendall!"

We laughed, and I dropped my head onto his chest. We went back inside, and Kendall petted the dog while I checked my phone.

_Can't you reschedule your acupuncture appointment?_ Dillon had written. I laughed and replied,

_No, I bought the time slot months ago and they don't give refunds. How rude! _

"I'm gonna name him Comet." Kendall said.

"What?"

"The dog. I'm gonna name him Comet."

I giggled. "Okay."

We took the dog to my car, and I drove back to my apartment, where Kendall sat on the couch and called the dog. I picked up a remote and started my music, with was connected to my iPod. I Like it Like That by Hot Chelle Rae came on, and I sang along.

_Let's get it on_

_Yeah, ya'll can come along_

"Do you want me to make you dinner?" I asked him, washing my hands as he played with Comet.

"Well, no I want to help-"

"Kendall. It's your birthday."

"I'm twenty one. I can drink now."

"Yeah, but I can't." I said, grabbing dishes for his favorite dish.

"Oh come on, live a little. I have some wine in my car."

"First, your car is at your hotel, second, I have to shoot tonight, and third," I kissed him, "I don't want to break the law."

He laughed. "You're right, of course."

"But if you want to get drunk, go ahead. Drunk Kendall may be pretty fun."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you."

"I would." I said. "Very much."

He smiled and went back to playing with the dog.

I finished cooking and set the table, but before I could sit down he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch. He sat next to me, and I faced him.

"We got interrupted at my hotel..."

I smiled, and he kissed me, his hands on my waist.

After a minute or two, my phone beeped.

"Oops." I whispered, and pulled it out of my pocket and tossed it across the room without opening my eyes. "Where were we?"

We went back to kissing, but after a while I sighed, pulling away. "Dinner's getting cold."

"Yeah." he said back, opening his eyes. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, and then stood up and helped him up.

I retrieved my phone, and checked my texts.

_Oh, f*. Whatever, I'll talk to you later. _

_Okay, bye Dillon. _

We sat and ate, without much talk. When he finished, before I was even half done, he cleaned us his place and poked my side on his way to the kitchen. I twitched and half choked on my food, and he cracked up, not even making it fully to the kitchen before collapsing on the ground, laughing really, really, hard. He was only there for about ten seconds until Comet attacked him; licking all over his face and neck.

"Come on," I said, helping him up and saving him from the dog, "I need to get to the set."

He helped me clean up, and then we put the dog in the crate I had bought and I followed him out.

"Can I drive?" he asked.

I tossed him the keys. "Sure. Don't dent my car," I laughed. I hit stop on the stereo.

"Never," he said, grinning.

I got in the passenger seat and watched as he tried to remember how to drive the stick shift. I laughed until he found the clutch and started up the car.

He backed out of the lot and said, "You know, you should get an automatic. And a real house. It's not like you don't have enough money."

"Yeah, but I like living in an apartment, you don't have to worry about too much furniture. And this was my dad's car. Don't hate."

"Sorry, sorry." he said, holding one hand up in surrender. "I just thought, you know, national superstar, you should have stuff a little more... Fancy."

"This is exactly why I don't. That way people don't think I'm a 'stereotypical' star. And what about you? I mean, you guys could be living in a mansion."

"Yeah. I guess... We just don't want to."

"Hypocrite." I said, grinning.

He smiled. "Yup, I guess I am."

Just as we pulled onto the freeway, his phone rang, and he reached for it, but I got it first. "No talking on the phone and driving. Hello, Kendall's phone."

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's Kat Marks."

"Ah. Can I speak to Kendall?"

"Actually, he's driving at the moment."

"Oh. Can you tell him to call me back?"

"Sure. Who is this?"

"Oh, right sorry. This is Shelly, and we're organizing their next concert."

"Okay, I'll have him call you."

"Okay, thanks Kat. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

I hung up, and set the phone back down on the center divide.

"You need to call her back."

"Who was that?"

"Shelly, she's organizing your next concert."

"Ah, okay."

"Kendall, I-"

"_Oh, s*!_" Kendall screamed, yanking the wheel to the side to avoid the eighteen wheeler that had drifted into our lane, and we shot out of the way just in time. The truck crashed into the center divide just behind us, but Kendall hadn't quite caught control of the car and a couple people in front of us freaked, slamming on the breaks, and Kendall hit the breaks and swerved the wheel just in time, narrowly missing the car in front of us.

Unfortunately, it sent us right over the edge of the overpass.

We both screamed as we fell, and my hand shot out and grabbed Kendall's. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw, and we smashed into a parked car below the overpass.

Time... Slowed... Down.

The glass popped, and the metal screeched and folded into itself, and my seat was smashed forward, pushing me up against the dashboard. Kendall was screaming my name, and the car folded more, closing up on my foot and making the space I was in smaller and smaller. My arm twisted behind me, and I felt sick as I felt a crack, but then the airbag deployed, smashing into my face and slamming my head against the seat and making everything go black.

**Yay! Guys I'm back :D **

**I have discovered that I love Sudoku. O.o **

**Thanks for reading guys 3 :3**

**Please Review :D **

**R&R! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY THERE FANFICTIONERS! 3 **

**Thank you guys for all the alerts and reviews :) **

**My name is Colin in this chapter! :) Yes, I know that I have had girl and boy names. I don't care! xD **

**I'm so glad to be back ;D Thanks for the warm welcome! Hehehehehehehe**

**DiscLaimEr: I do not own Big Time Rush. Or Hot Chelle Rae. Or Heffron Drive. Or Squirt. :D**

I sat down opposite of him at the little metal table outside of a little café, positive that I was dreaming. He sat there, his favorite hat on his head, his favorite book lying open on the table, a Squirt on the table in front of him. He looked just like he did when I had last seen him. He was smiling at me, making me feel warm and happy.

"Hey, Kat, long time no see."

Only he could be nonchalant in a time like this.

"Hi, Dad." I whispered, tears streaking down my cheeks.

"Don't cry," He said, brushing his hand across my cheek, wiping the tears away. "You'll ruin the moment."

I smiled, wiping the tears away again. I jumped forward and hugged him, forgetting about the table. It didn't matter anyways, it disappeared.

"Dad, why are you here? Wait. Am I… dead?" I whispered, horrified. _Kendall! _

"No. Well, at least, not yet. I don't know about later. Right now, you're on the edge. I'm not sure if you're going to make it."

"What about Kendall?"

"Kendall walked away from the crash with just a broken hand. Well, a broken heart, too, he thought you were dead."

I chewed nervously on my fingernail. "…Dad?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What happens to you… you know, when you're… dead?"

He sighed. "I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm sorry. I can tell you, though, that I am with you almost everyday, Kat."

I smiled. "Okay Dad… thanks. Um…"

"Yes?"

"How bad am I hurt?"

"Let's just say… when you wake up, you're going to be in a lot of pain." He winced.

Then he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Sleep good, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

I woke up, but after a moment I realized I wasn't actually awake. I didn't hurt at all.

I looked around. I was in a tiny little shack, probably close to falling over. Some random sound equipment stood in the corner. "Where am I?" I whispered.

"Dustin, where are we?"

"_Kendall!" _I gasped, spinning around, following his voice.

I saw Kendall, stepping through the door, followed closely by Dustin Belt, the second member of Heffron Drive, along with Kendall. Kendall was wearing his normal, but his eyes were puffy and red.

"What are we doing here?" Kendall asked as Dustin set a box down and started to set up a microphone. They didn't seem to see or hear me.

Dustin didn't respond until he handed Kendall a mike. He didn't take it, he just stared at it.

"Sing, Kendall." Dustin said.

Kendall took the mike, and Dustin hit a button on the sound stuff. I recognized Love Letter, and Kendall took a deep breath and started singing with Dustin.

_Wait, you're just the girl I'm looking for._

_I thought that I'd stop by to just say hi, _

_And see how you're doing. Don't hesitate._

_It seems to me, we're meant to be._

_Well maybe I should leave, I should leave._

_I don't like rushin' into this kind of thing._

_Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for._

_And you know, you know I can't wait any longer._

_And you know, you know I can't wait anymore._

'_Cause I'm in love with you baby, _

_So I'll put it in a love letter._

_It's yes or no not maybe._

_Can we get this thing pulled together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._

_Girl, maybe all that I can say, _

_Is I'm infatuated with the way move and how you sway._

_I can't breathe when your eyes shoot me a glance._

_Just half a chance is all I need_

_To see that you and me can leave and run away._

_Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for._

_And you know, and you know, and you know. _

_I'm not movin'._

_And you know, and you know _

_That my foot is in the door._

_I'm in love with you baby, _

_So I'll put it in a love letter _

_It's yes or no not maybe._

_Can we get this thing pulled together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you_

_I'm in love with you baby so I'll put it in a love letter_

_It's yes or no not maybe_

_Can we get this thing pulled together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you_

_So let me put it to you this way sweetheart_

_You've got me puckerin' my face like a Shock Tart._

_I think it's time we rewind back to the front of the line, _

_Exchange your name and mine _

_Give me a sign _

_If we were counting to ten_

_You'd be like a 9.99_

_Shine like the weather, we'll be close together_

_Tell me what you want, and I'll be feelin' better_

_I've never seen a girl as pretty as you._

_How you command all attention when you walk in the room._

_See I can't even lie_

_Girl you're blowing my mind_

_St-stutter out a sentence _

_While I'm waiting on a sign from you_

_Skip scoop to my Lou, my darlin'._

_Saw you lookin' at another man_

_I got a problem_

_And I wanna come and love you_

_But I gotta find a way to say_

_OOOOH BABY_

_I'm in love with you baby_

_So I'll put it in a love letter_

_It's yes or no not maybe_

_Can we get this thing pulled together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._

_I'm in love with you baby_

_So I'll put it in a love letter_

_It's yes or no not maybe_

_Can we get this thing pulled together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._

I clapped and cheered madly, but they couldn't hear me. I sighed. Kendall was crying again, and Dustin hugged him.

"Here, come on, sit down." Dustin pulled up a folding chair and Kendall sat in it. Dustin sat on the floor. "Hey, man, she'll be fine. She's a fighter, right? She'll pull through."

I sat next to Dustin on the floor. "Well," Kendall said, "How should you know? You never met her?"

"You've talked enough about her. I probably know more about her than I would if I actually knew her."

Kendall laughed a bit, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I guess… I just think I didn't realize how _desperately_ I needed her until... she was gone."

"Hey, she's not gone. Come on, lets go sing some more." Dustin stood and offered his hand to him. Kendall took it, and I woke up again.

I groaned as I realized I was still dreaming, my body feeling completely normal. I looked around, realizing that I was in BTR's hotel room.

Logan came bursting out of the kitchen, his face contorted in fury and pain, his fists clenched, and Carlos, who was in the corner, looking out the window, jumped. Logan threw something across the room and it smashed into pieces against the wall. Logan threw himself onto the couch and dropped his face into his hands. Megan rushed out of the kitchen, heading for Logan. She sat next to him. "Logan, come on, tell us, what happened?"

Carlos sat across from them as James and Jackie jogged in, followed by Riley.

"Logan? What happened?"

Logan didn't respond; he just pulled on his hair.

"Megan? Why is Logan acting so weird?"

Megan shook her head. "He picked up his phone, and then someone said something, and he ran off. He won't tell me."

Logan grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching it to the news.

"-and we are not sure of the injuries yet, but we do have witnesses to say that Kendall is alive."

"What?" Carlos said.

The shot changed to an overhead view of the car, burning underneath the overpass, ambulances and fire trucks surrounding it.

"That's Kat's car!" James said; stepping around the couch and sitting, leaned forward, without breaking his eye connection with the TV. It cut again, to a witness, one of the people from the cars around us.

"I-I don't know, they swerved to avoid the big truck, and someone hit the breaks, and they went right over the edge. I could hear them screaming…"

Someone in the room cursed.

It cut back to the reporter, and she was talking quickly, her eyes staring straight into the camera. "We have Kendall Schmidt right here, looking mighty shaken up. Kendall, what can you say?"

The camera moved quickly and it showed Kendall's face, covered in scratches and blood. His hand was clutched to his chest, mangled and bloody as well. He was crying, and he said, "I don't know what happened, it was too fast… Can someone tell me if Kat is alright?" He said, turning around to a passing fireman. He took Kendall with him, and Jackie shouted, "Kat was in the car too? Why hasn't it shown her yet?"

As if in response, there was a shot of me, from a little bit of a distance, being laid out on a stretcher. My foot didn't even look like a foot anymore, and my hand sort of looked like a foot. A huge gash made its way down my face and onto my neck and then shoulder, and my nose looked crooked. I was a bloody mess, and me chest looked almost… dented. It zoomed in more, and I was pretty sure no one in the room was breathing. When it zoomed out to include Kendall, there were two firemen holding him back as he tried to wrestle his way to me, and he screamed my name.

"Kat! _Kat!_ NO! This is all my fault! _Kat!_"

"Well folks," It cut back to the reporter, "There you have it. Kat Marks and Kendall Schmidt; involved in a serious car crash. Kat's condition is unavailable at the moment."

Logan turned the TV off, and the room was absolutely silent.

Jackie burst into tears and ran from the room, Megan close behind her. Riley followed, and James and Carlos stared at each other in shock as Logan dropped his head into his hands and cried quietly.

I was crying too, realizing how much they all cared for me, and I ran over to them, but they couldn't hear or see me. "I love you guys!" I sobbed.

A tear streaked down James's cheek, and Riley came back into the room. "Jackie locked herself in the bathroom, and Megan won't get up off the floor." She mumbled as she sat on Carlos's lap, tucking her face into his shoulder.

James left the room, and I woke up again.

I shouted in frustration as I realized I still wasn't awake. I saw everyone, BTR, my friends, Kendall, Dustin, my family, including David and his family, even Dillon was there. They were all crowded around something, and I could only tell that we were in a hospital. I didn't want to look at the hospital bed they were crowded around, and I didn't. I sat crying in the corner of the room, trying to ignore the other crying people in the room.

Eventually people started filtering out, and after a while it was left as Kendall, Dustin, Logan, Megan, my mom and David. Logan and Megan sat by my bedside, staring at me, and Kendall was crying quietly into his hands. Dustin was looking like he felt seriously awkward, patting Kendall's back. My mom and David were having a quiet conversation in the corner, and I was still sitting usually in the corner. And in the bed. But… well, you know what I mean. The loudest noise in the room was the beep of the machine, signaling my heartbeat.

I stood, but suddenly I felt myself sort of floating up into the air, towards the ceiling. The machine's beeping… slowed… down.

I started to feel lightheaded, and everyone stared at the machine as the beeping continued to slow.

"Call a doctor!" Logan shouted, and suddenly the room was very hectic, everyone running around.

I didn't have time to see what happened, because everything faded away into blackness.

**AAAND CLIFFHANGER. **

**I've been typing all night, guys :D please review! It keeps me going :D **

**Leave Colin a review! 3 **

**R&R! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**SORRRYYYYYY FOR THE CLIFFY :D **

**I can't help it its so easy. **

**:D **

**I love you guys! 3 **

**My name is Dustin in this chapter :D Hehehehehehehehehe **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, HEFFRON DRIVE, OR ANYTHING else MENTIONED! :D **

I couldn't open my eyes. Everything hurt so bad…

_Does this mean I'm actually awake? _I thought.

"Kat? Oh my god she can't be dead. Oh please, please, please…" Someone sobbed.

I still couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't find one spot on my body that didn't hurt… Maybe my left big toe. But that was it.

"Ow…" I said, but the word was hardly past my lips before I realized what a mistake it was. My throat felt like someone was sandpapering it, my lungs felt like they slamming around in my chest, and it felt like someone had attached a knife to them, so every time I breathed it stabbed into my chest. A tear streaked down my cheek.

"Kat!" Kendall said. "Oh my god, you're alive. Oh my god." I heard him collapse into a chair.

I managed to open my eyes just enough to see them, all huddled around me. David, my mom, Logan, Jackie, Megan, Kendall, and Dustin.

I tried to smile, but it hurt way too bad. "Hi… guys…" I said, ignoring the pain that it caused.

"Hi, Kat." Logan said.

Suddenly everyone was crying, and I closed my eyes, breathing as deep as I could. "How… How bad… ow…"

"Sh, Kat, it's okay." Kendall said.

"How bad… am I hurt?" I managed to push out of my broken lungs.

Kendall coughed and covered his mouth, a tear streaking down his cheek. Megan said in a soft voice, "You have a broken arm, broken foot, three broken ribs, a broken nose, and a huge gash from your forehead to your arm, right here." She pointed to the middle of my upper right arm. I groaned, closing my eyes again.

Kendall grabbed my hand. "Kat, I'm so so so sorry it's all my fault. I didn't mean to-"

"Sh." I said, opening my eyes. I swallowed, trying to wet my throat, and I said, "It's not your fault... Don't worry." but then I started coughing so violently that I felt like I was falling apart at the seams.

They called a doctor, and Kendall held my hand. By the time the doctor rushed through the door, I was out of breath, my throat felt ripped and raw, and when I coughed, I coughed up blood.

"No, Kat, no no no-" the doctor bustled Kendall off to the side, where Dustin held him back.

"No talking." the doctor said, putting something in my IV pouch, and giving me a pill and some water.

Something cold started seeping through my veins, and the doctor said, "No more talking until we tell you its okay."

I nodded, and he stepped away. Kendall rushed forward again, but everything spiraled into blackness.

I woke up when it was dark, and I saw Kendall sleeping in a chair next to my bed, his hand loose around mine. I smiled and looked at him sleeping, his mouth slack and his eyes resting. He still had a tear on his cheek. I raised my uninjured arm and wiped it off. He jumped, waking up.

I smiled. "Good morning, Kat." he said.

I just smiled, remembering just in time that I couldn't talk.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged as much as I could, only about an inch.

He sighed, frowning.

My phone rang, startling me. Kendall grabbed it, and said, "Hello, Kat's phone."

There was a pause.

"Yeah, it's Kendall. Who is this? ... Oh, hey, Darren!"

I smiled. It was Darren Criss, who was in the TV show I was in. There was a lot of celebrities in the show, like Darren Criss, Diana Agron, (Who I am pleased to say remembered me), Neil Patrick Harris, and a couple other celebrities, and then just people like me. Like Dillon. Actors, but not too famous. I knew Kendall would argue with me on that point, he thinks I am really famous. The set of the show was where we had been going when we... Crashed.

"Really? Oh, alright. Anytime. Sure. Yeah, she's awake. She's not allowed to talk though," he said, and he listened to what Darren was saying. "Oh, okay. Bye."

He hung up, and I looked at him questioningly.

"They wanted to know when they could come."

_They?_ I mouthed.

"The whole cast is coming to see you." he said.

I grinned. It was just like this cast to come._ When?_ I mouthed.

"I don't know. It could be a couple of days."

I sighed, already bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do. Kendal sat next to me, and the door opened. I half expected to see someone from the cast, but it was just a nurse. She was carrying a bag.

She set it next to my bed and said, "Mail for Kat." and left.

I sighed. More fan mail.

Kendall helped me go through it, and in one of them he found a DVD, the entire first season of Broken Glass, my TV show. He laughed and put it into the TV.

The first episode played softly in the background as Kendall went though the rest of the mail.

I watched a little, seeing myself slip through the streets, a gun in my hand.

As I watched it cut to Neil, as he aimed his gun at something off screen. I watched as he counted down from five, and when he hit one he pulled the trigger, and I smiled as he did. Neil was awesome to work with.

I watched the screen as I ran on, knee skidding to his side. "Nice, Ray." I whispered. "Couldn't have asked for a better partner." he grinned as I ran off, rolling past an empty storefront.

The show was about an FBI agent who gets her life all screwed up as her partner, (played by Neil,) gets kidnapped and held hostage and the agents have to find her a new partner, and they have to get her partner back. Or at least that's the first season. And there's lots of love interest kind of stuff going on, drama and stuff. The two main love interests are played by Darren and Dillon.

And the main character, named Karlie Glass, or Agent Glass, is played by yours truly.

I smiled as it cut to a shot of Dillon eating a donut at a coffee shop and I turned back to Kendall.

He was staring at me, half a smile playing across his lips. I smiled back, and he grinned.

"So the doctors say you can be out of here in three weeks. That's when your voice and nose will be better... And you'll be able to walk again. They say you'll recover fully, but you'll always have this scar..." His finger lightly brushed the gash from my forehead to my chest. "I'm so sorry Kat." he whispered. "It was all my fault... But I'm so glad you aren't dead. I don't know what I wouldn't done if you were dead."

_I love you._ I mouthed. There was nothing else to say.

"I love you too." he said, and he dropped his head onto the bed, his hand holding mine.

And, like that, I fell asleep.

"Kat? Good morning."

The first thing that registered was that I was still holding Kendall's hand. I opened my eyes, and immediately a grin stretched across my face. The little room was crowded, full of the cast. Darren, Dillon and Diana were standing in the front, with Neil, Rex, Haley, Will, Trisha, Frankie, Bernard, Andrew, Sandy, Nellie, and Wesley. Kendall was sitting in his chair still.

"Hi, Kat." Dillon said. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged. _You need to ask?_ I mouthed.

A couple laughs.

"We missed you, Kat." Darren said. "We were waiting at the set for four hours before someone decided to call."

_I'm sorry._ I mouthed.

"Don't be sorry." Andrew said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Diana said.

I shrugged.

"Well, we can't shoot for about six or seven weeks, so none of us have lives anymore." Rex commented.

"Hey!" Darren said. "I have a life. Kinda... Actually just kidding I don't. We haven't been shooting Glee."

Everyone laughed.

"Are you really watching Broken Glass?" Neil said, looking up at the TV, which we had left on since last night, it was on the sixth episode, and I ran into a room screaming. Everyone chuckled, remembering shooting that. I had terrible trouble getting that scene right.

We all chatted for a while, but then Trisha and Frankie commented about how they needed to feed their husbands, and then most of the people said goodbye and left.

I was left with Darren, Dillon, Diana, Neil, and Andrew. Kendall smiled and said he was going to get me something to eat.

"Do remember when we first met, Kat?" Diana said.

I smiled. Of course I do. _The party._ I mouthed.

"Yeah." she said.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Dillon said.

_We were in a play._ I mouthed.

"Yeah, Hairspray..." Dillon said.

I sat, deep in thought, and slowly I drifted into sleep.

_Love of mine, _

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

I walked through the doors of the hotel that I lived in with David, realizing that I was reliving a memory... The first time I met Darren.

_Blinding light_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasp so tight _

_Waiting for a hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the 'no's _

_On their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I saw Darren sitting in the lobby, playing his guitar and singing.

_In catholic school, _

_As vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black_

_I held my tongue _

_As she told me 'son_

_Fear is the heart of love'_

_So I never went back _

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the 'no's _

_On their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me_

_Have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary _

_And the souls of your shoes_

_Are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of moons_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the 'no's _

_On their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_I'll follow you into the dark._

I saw the past me, the one hiding by the stairs, not wanting to be seen by Darren. I remember it was the day Kendall and I had gotten into a fight, and my eyes were bloodshot from crying.

Darren started strumming and singing another song, Sami from Little White Lie.

_I've seen her face I've heard her name_

_I've lost myself and she's to blame_

_And I can't stand it, when I'm staring in her eyes_

_And she's not looking back, not a big surprise_

_I've heard music I've heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do when I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But she's gone when I awake_

_Sami_

_Sami_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doin' to me_

_The way her hair falls in her eyes_

_Makes me wonder if she'll_

_Ever see through my disguise_

He got cut off as Morgan ran past the past me screaming, and she tagged my leg and shouted "Kat's it!"

I grinned and ran after her, catching her at the door and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Now Morgan's it." I said.

"No, I quit before you tagged me. So you lose!"

"Well, whoever forfeits loses so that means YOU lose."

"No but you forfeited! You lose haha!" she said, and then she ran up the stairs, leaving me there, laughing.

"Your little sister?" Darren said.

"No, my niece."

"Oh."

He set down his guitar and stood up, holding out a hand to shake mine. "Darren Criss."

"I know; I've seen you on Glee. I'm Kat Marks."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, aren't you like on Big Time Rush or something?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I've seen it. My..." He hesitated, "Friend is a Rusher."

I eyed him suspiciously, smiling a bit.

"Okay," he admitted; "I'm a Rusher." he laughed.

I laughed too. "Nice, Darren."

"You're either a really good actor or you really are in love Kendall." He said, laughing a bit.

The smile dropped off my face at his name. "Right." I mumbled.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" he asked.

I sat heavily on the bench. "Nah, it's not you. It's just... Not having a great day."

"Want to talk about it?" He said, sitting next to me.

"Not really, sorry." I mumbled.

"Do you know any guitar?" He said, obviously trying to distract me.

"Yeah, I do actually. Can I see it?"

"Sure. Here."

I played Somewhere Over the Rainbow, and sang it too. He sang along.

I took the clip off of the top at the end of the song. I clipped it low, so it basically became a Ukulele. I played it, and sang I'm Yours. He sang along.

I started another song, but outside I saw a flash of blonde hair and I got choked up. I handed the guitar back to Darren. "What do you know? I heard you singing I Will Follow You Into the Dark, I love that song."

"Oh yeah, it's a great song."

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

Before we could get three lines into the song the door opened, and Kendall walked in. I watched as past me looked down, my eyes tearing up.

"Kat, I need to talk to you-"

"You're Kendall Knight-sorry Schmidt!" Darren said, grinning.

"Yeah, I am." Kendall said. "Darren Criss, right?"

"Yeah."

"Kat, I really need to talk to you-"

"Yeah." I exploded. "You need to talk to me. Why don't you go ahead and call me names again! I gave you everything and this is what I get back." I shouted at him. Then I stood and sobbed, "Don't even try to come to my room." And I ran off.

I got to see this part for the first time, because all I remember was locking myself in my room.

Darren and Kendall stared off after me, Darren shocked and confused, and Kendall broken and devastated.

"What happened?" Darren said as Kendall sat heavily in the seat past me was just in.

"We got in a fight... I said a few things I didn't mean. Okay, I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I said a few mean things, but she won't let me apologize.

Everything faded away, and I woke up to someone lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Kat, we're leaving. We wanted to say bye." Diana said.

Each of them gave me a hug, Diana, Dillon, Darren, and the Andrew. Kendall was in his seat again.

_Bye. _I mouthed. _I hope I'll see you guys soon. _

"Alright, Kat." Darren said. "Bye."

"Bye, Kat."

They smiled, and left the room.

Kendall scooted closer. "It's great you have such close friends."

_Yeah. _I mouthed.

I looked over at him. He was staring lovingly at me, and I smiled a little.

_Will you sing for me? _

"What should I sing?" He asked.

_Love letter? _

He smiled, and started singing softly.

I watched him as he closed his eyes and sang, admiring how perfect he was.

I thought about the past three and a half years, and realized that they were some of the best years of my life. Kendall was mine, and that's all I needed to get me through these weeks in the hospital.

**I'm so sorry for the wait I went on vacation D:  
>I hope to update soon again because my best friend is going on vacation for two weeks so I'll be bored out of my MIND<br>I'm goin on more vacation though, sorry. It might be a little while, but I'll definately keep going! Bear with me :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**OH MY GOD GUYS IM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG D:**

**I just had vacation and then school started again and I couldn't write this story for some reason D: **

**I've been posting in By Your Side for Glee you should check it out :D **

**But I finally finished a chapter for this tory and I hope I can keep it going! 3 send me love and reviews and I'll update faster ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Or Neon Trees. Or Darren Criss. Or pretty much anything. **

I sat up, stretching towards my toes.

I was SO BORED, you had no idea. Kendall left to sleep, and feed the dog, but my sleep schedule was wacky, due to all of the medication I was on.

So, it was three in the morning, and I was still awake. I had been awake since noon the day before the day before that, and I just wasn't tired at all. I was going out of my mind though, I wanted to sing, I wanted to talk to myself, I wanted to SAY something. Anything! But I couldn't, I slipped up once and they told me I had an extra day in the hospital because of it.

I had two days left, until I could leave. My nose was healed, and my arm and leg would be in their casts for a while, but my ribs had healed as well.

I reached over and turned on the iPod dock that Kendall had set up for me. I put on my iPod, and hit shuffle, laying back and mouthing the words.

_Ahhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhhh, _

_Eh-hem mhm-hmm _

_Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction_

I smiled. It was Everybody Talks by the Neon Trees. I closed my eyes and listened to the song, wishing I could sing along. I sighed.

_Everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks too much. _

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Momma's always gotta backtrack _

_When everybody talks, babe_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

When the song ended, I realized that I was crying. I wasn't sure why, maybe I had started thinking too much. This song reminded me of my home town, it was one of the songs Megan, Jackie and I rocked out to even before we met Big Time Rush, before my fifteenth birthday, when my whole life turned around. I cried harder, remembering all of the memories I had from that little town. I needed to go back.

After a while, when I had calmed down, the iPod died. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

Two hundred and forty three second later, the door opened.

I smiled. _Hi, Carlos._

"Hi, Kat. How are you?"

_Better, I guess. _

"That's good." he sat down next to me, on the chair, leaning on his elbows, which were resting on his knees. He played with his fingers. "It's not the same at the hotel when you're here. Kendall's crashed on the couch, and Logan and James are either fighting, not saying anything at all, or sitting on their beds trying to sleep. We've broken more dishes this week than we have in the past six months put together, and then everyone blames it on each other."

I felt horrible. _I'm so sorry-_

"Not your fault." He interrupted me.

I shrugged.

Carlos sighed, looking down at his hands again. I noticed that one of his fingers was slightly crooked, and I asked him why.

"Oh... Remember when Kendall got kidnapped?"

I nodded. Only too well...

"When you threw the phone it caught me wrong and jammed my finger but we never got a brace. So it's a little crooked now."

_I'm so sorry._ I mouthed_. I didn't mean to._

"Yeah, I know. It's fine. It was really scary though, after he shoved you in the car he pointed a gun at us and shot it. We're really lucky he missed."

_He shot you?_ I mouthed in shock.

"He missed." He clarified.

_Still._ I mouthed.

Carlos shrugged. "We freaked out and after a second we were all on the ground. You should have seen our faces. It was like someone told us they cancelled Big Time Rush." He paused. Then he yawned.

_Go to bed, Carlos_. I mouthed, smiling. _Thanks for coming_. I pushed myself up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. I like visiting you, no matter what situation you're in; you've always got a good look at it."

_Thanks._ I smiled.

"No problem. Bye, Kat."

_Bye. _

I sat there, thinking for a while.

When I finally decided that I could lie there for no longer, I sat up and swung my legs out of the bed.

But, unfortunately, I got a head rush and was forced to lie back down. I screamed mentally.

A nurse came in, and she put something in the pouch and smiled at me. I sighed, and half smiled back.

I counted the little squares on the ceiling, and when I was at six hundred and fifty four, the door opened. I checked the time. Nine forty two.

James dragged Kendall into the room by his wrist, and Logan, Carlos, Megan and Riley followed. I was confused.

_Where's Jackie?_ I mouthed.

"Yeah, James why did you bring us here?"

"Okay, guys, sit down."

Everyone sat down besides Carlos and Megan.

"I've been thinking," James said, rocking back and forth, "And I've decided that I can't live without Jackie. I'm... I'm going to propose."

Everyone gasped in unison. Carlos's legs gave out and he sat, and Megan leaned on the wall.

I covered my mouth as Logan said, "No way!"

"Yeah." James said. "I was gonna do it tonight... We're going out to dinner."

"Awesome! You better let us be groomsmen." Kendall said.

"Yeah, that's another thing. I don't know who should be my best man."

"Carlos." Logan and Kendall said in unison, and Carlos looked shocked.

"W-what?" Carlos stuttered.

"Carlos... Will you be my best man?"

"Um... Okay." he squeaked, and James swept him up in a hug.

"Okay... I going to spend the whole day with her, so going to go." He bounced, and then said, "Bye!" and ran.

We sat for a while, talking and laughing, wondering what Jackie's response would be.

After a long long time of just hanging out, my phone rang. Kendall picked it up for me, and the other line was just screaming, and everyone in the room could hear it.

Kendall jerked the phone away from his ear, and then he handed it to me, rubbing his ear. "I think it's for you."

By now, everyone was laughing, and I took the phone.

"Kat!" Jackie screamed. "Kat- Kat- Aaaah!" she hung up, and it was all I could do to not laugh out loud.

After a while Jackie burst through the door and she tackled hugged everyone in the room. She couldn't stop laughing and crying to say anything, though.

When she finally calmed down, James took her home, and everyone started to leave.

Kendall kissed my forehead. "Sleep good. I'll be back in the morning."

I smiled at him, and then be left with everyone else. My thoughts swirled around for a long time before I finally fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up at six, and then sat there until the door opened.

I checked the clock. It was six twenty seven.

"Hi, Kat." Dustin said, sitting next to me.

I smiled.

"How are you?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought so." he said. "I'm sorry."

We sat there for a while, and then the door opened, and Kendall walked in, carrying a guitar.

"Hey, Kat." He said.

I smiled again.

Kendall sat next to Dustin, and he said, "We've been working on one of our songs for you."

I smiled again.

That sang a couple songs for me, and then he door opened, and Logan, Carlos, and James walked in, with Jackie, Megan, and Riley.

"How are you, Kat?" Riley said.

Alright. I mouthed. I shrugged again.

"We came to sing songs... As we can see, Kendall and Dustin were doing."

It was chill, they had what was like an around the campfire sing along, and I sat up and smiled the whole time. It was really nice.

At the end of Cover Girl, they were sitting back in their chairs, (Or in James's lap, as Jackie was), their eyes closed. I smiled, and Kendall stopped playing the guitar. I guess it was too early for them to be there, because after a while, they all fell asleep.

I smiled and looked around. Kendall was sitting leaned back, his hand on his guitar. Dustin was in the chair next to him, his hands folded across his stomach. Next was Carlos and Riley, in two chairs pushed up next to each other, their legs crossing in between them and their heads resting against each other. On the floor leaning against the wall; Logan and Megan. They were holding hands, and Megan's head was on Logan's shoulder, and Logan's head was leaning on Megan's. Next, James and Jackie. James was sitting in one of the cars, and Jackie was in his lap. His arms held her close, and her head leaned on his shoulder. His head was limp against the wall behind him. I smiled at everyone, and sighed.

After a while, the door opened. I held a finger to my lips to the doctor. He smiled.

"Alright." He whispered. "We were wrong; you aren't going to be ready to leave tomorrow."

Horror colored my face, but he just chuckled.

"You're healed now. You can talk, and walk, but no running."

"Really?" My voice felt normal, and I grinned.

"Great." he smiled back. "Do you want to try getting up?"

I swung my legs out of the bed, and the head rush stayed away. I smiled. I stood up, on the walking cast for my leg, and, surprisingly, it held me. My arm was still in its sling, so I couldn't have crutches. I could just walk, though.

After I walked around a bit, he said, "Alright, I'll leave now. You need to stay here one more night, just so we can make sure you're actually ready, but you can walk and talk now."

I sighed. "Finally. I've been going insane. And I have to use the bathroom. Isn't there one down the hall?"

"Yeah, go right ahead." he said, and then he walked away.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Kendall burst from the room, panic on his face.

"Kat!" He said loudly. He was facing the other way.

"Shush, you'll wake the other people." I said, hobbling up. He spun and his eyes got so wide they threatened to pop out of his head, and his hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Kat! You're... You're..."

"Walking." I grinned. "Talking."

His face was instantly dominated by a huge smile, so wide he looked almost demented. Then he hugged me, pulling me tight against his chest. I grinned into his shoulder, and then he put me down.

We went back into the room, and I sat on the bed. He sat next to me, and then I scooted up so my back was against the pillows, and pulled him with me. I laid my head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me.

I took a deep breath. "I love you, Kendall."

"Love you more, Kat."

"I love you most." I whispered.

He held up his arms in surrender. I smiled, and he did too.

We lay like that for a while, and then I could tell when he fell asleep, his breath becoming even and his arms going limp.

I watched the room, as Dustin woke up, but fell asleep almost instantly. I slipped out of Kendall's arms and stood up, stretching. I started to sing quietly, starting with Elevate and then You're Not Alone.

Logan woke up suddenly, startling Megan awake. I kept singing, I was on Someday by Max Schneider, from the movie Rags.

_I follow my dreams_

_You'd think they were nightmares the way the scream_

Logan scrambled up, Megan right there. "Kat, you aren't supposed to be talking!"

"My voice is healed."

They grinned, and James woke up, underneath Jackie, who was still asleep. He gently shook her awake, and she woke up, looked at her hand, and grinned. She turned her head and kissed James, but then they stood up. "Guys, Kat's all better." Logan said, and I grinned and stood up. Kendall started to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I grinned.

They took turns hugging me, and then Kendall stood and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We talked for a while longer, and then the doctor came in and told me that I actually could leave.

Everybody piled into cars and we went back to the guy's apartment, and partied like there was no tomorrow. I still had an arm in a sling and a walking cast, but I could move, and talk.

We ate and laughed and hugged. I must have been hugging someone at least half the night. People started showing up from the show, laughing and talking.

The highlight of the party was when Kendall started drinking a bit. He got really really funny, mostly random, and kind of crazy. Once I walked in on him jumping on the couch. He didn't drink too much, though, I wouldn't let him. I hid his beer.

"Come on, Kaaaat." he said stretching my name out. I was sitting on the couch and he was pressed up next to me, trying to get some information out of me. "Where'd you hide it?"

"Kendall, you've had enough, trust me."

"But no, I'm so happy!" he giggled, and I laughed really hard.

When I was done laughing, I looked over. He was staring at me.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

"Thanks, Kendall."

"Kat I love you so much." he said, and then he kissed me, making response impossible.

His hands slid around my waist, and he pulled me close. I moved my arm so I could press up against him. He tasted a bit like beer, but it wasn't too strong.

I pulled away before we could get carried away, and he laughed a bit. I laughed too.

"No more beer for you." I said.

He gave me puppy dog eyes, but I shook my head. He shrugged and went to play Wii tennis with Darren.

Dillon sat down next to me. "So you're better."

"Mostly." I held my arm up.

"That's good."

"Yeah. Bet you can't wait to start shooting again."

"Yep, I have nothing to do." he laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you; it looks like they've started Karaoke."

"Oh, alright."

I sang a bit, but mostly watched as Darren and Kendall and James sang.

After a while, Dillon joined in too, and he started singing with Logan.

Kendall ran off to get some water, and Darren plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Ew! You're all sweaty!" I laughed.

He chuckled, hugging me, and I laughed, squirming to try to get away. He released me, laughing, and I pushed him away. "Gross!" I said. He just laughed.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Better now that I can talk."

"That's good."

I laughed. "You said the same thing that Dillon did."

He shrugged. "We're a lot alike, I guess. Even though our characters on the show are like polar opposites." he laughed.

I laughed. It was true, Dillon's character was sweet and quiet and careful, and Darren's was crazy and daring and loud.

"Yeah... I can't wait until we start shooting again."

"Me neither." he said.

Kendall came back then, tumbling over the couch and getting a huge cheer from everyone in the room.

At the end of the party, I tucked Kendall into his bed and kissed him goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning, Kendall."

"Goodnight, Kat. I love you."

"I love you too."

**THANKS FOR READING IT! PLEASE REVIEW YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY! :D **

**And I've been having some really bad days so an email from fanfiction with a review would help me out :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 **

**SO sorry it took me so long… **

**R&R! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG I HAVE NO EXCUSE IM JUST A HORRIBLE PERSON**

**I really don't have the time to post this right now but I'm going to anyways…..**

**YOU'RE WELCOME ;D **

**DISCALIMER: I Do nOt OWN anything! NoT BiG TiMe RuSh oR aNyThInG! **

**Btw: My friend says hi and she loves you :D **

I smiled, flexing my arm. The cast just came off, and my arm felt fine. My leg, too. But the scar still stretched along my face like a snake, waiting to bite me the minute anyone touched it. Whenever anything bumped it, it burned and stung really bad.

I followed Kendall to his car, and he drove me to the set, where everyone was waiting. He kissed me once, real quick. "I'll pick you up later."

"Bye, Kendall."

I got a script from my assistant and went to talk to the director. He set up the scene between Darren and me, and we stood there, nodding and making mental notes.

"This scene has to be perfect. Remember, it's for the viewers. This is the scene half of the viewers have been waiting for, and the other half have been dreading. That half will get their chance later."

I didn't get to start to process what he meant by the last half of his speech, because they pushed us onto the set of most of this episode. The setting... A car crash. Wonderful. They did all our make-up, mostly blood and scratches and bruises. They used my scar, making it uglier and bloodier.

Then they put us into the car, which was on it's side by a fake tree. They put the camera into position, and I slumped over the dashboard and closed my eyes.

"Action!"

I heard Darren stir a bit, and then, "Karlie?"

I didn't respond, I just laid there. "Karlie." his hand touched my arm, and he shook me a bit. I slipped off of the dashboard onto the window. "Karlie! Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes a little tiny bit. "Grey?"

"Oh, Karlie, you're alive." he sighed.

"Grey, what happened?" I choked out.

"We crashed. Gunman shot out our back two wheels." he breathed.

"Where's the gunman?" my hand went to my gun, on my waist.

His hand caught mine. "He's gone. He probably think's we're dead."

"Did you... Call someone?" my hand went to my phone instead.

"No..."

"Call Ben," I said, pushing the phone to him, and then coughing.

"Why Ben?" His nose wrinkled.

"Because Ben will pick up," I said.

He dialed a number, and there was a pause. Then Dillon read his lines from offset so we'd know where he was.

"Karlie?"

"No, Grey..." Darren said.

"Why do you have Karlie's phone?" his voice got considerably colder, and I marveled at how real his emotions sounded. But my expression didn't change.

"We crashed..."

"What?!"

"Yeah, we need help. Forest road."

"Alright. Tasha! Rex! Come on!"

Darren hung up the phone.

"Is he..." I coughed, covering my mouth. "Is he coming?"

"Yes. He's bringing Tasha and Rex, too. Just hold on, Karlie." He crawled closer to me. "Don't go to sleep. Just hold on."

"I'm so tired..." my eyes drifted towards closed.

"No!" he scrambled closer, and his hand grabbed my arm. "Don't go to sleep, you need to stay awake." he was crying.

"Grey..." I whispered. "Just let go."

"No! I won't, I won't let you go, Karlie. Just stay." he grabbed my hand.

"Grey..."

Before I could finish, he leaned forward and his lips pressed against mine. He broke away after a moment and looked into my eyes. "You aren't allowed to die." he said, still crying, and he grabbed my hand.

I nodded. "Okay..."

There was a moment of awkward silence and he held my hand. Then I took a deep breath, remembering the script. "Grey?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you... Would you kiss me again?"

He grinned, and then his lips pressed against mine again, his hand cradling my face and the other hand squeezing mine.

We broke apart to the sound of a car pulling up, and I collapsed as if I passed out.

"Karlie? Karlie!" he shook my shoulder, and I let myself fall limp. "Help!" He shouted, crying again. "Help, please!"

Dillon's voice. "Grey? Karlie? Are you guys alright?"

"Karlie just passed out and I'm stuck!" Darren cried.

"Here, we're coming." Andrew's voice.

"Rex? Is Tasha there too?"

"Right here." Diana's voice responded.

"Get us out!"

"Alright!" the director called. "Good job, cut. Now, we're going to shoot it again from the other angle, and then we'll do the scene outside of the car."

We shot that whole scene again, and then they pulled us out of the car, and they laid me out on the ground, and put Darren on the ground next to me. He kneeled, and felt for my heartbeat. "Action!"

"She's alive, right?" Dillon said.

"Yeah, but just barely. Call an ambulance."

"What happened?" Diana asked as Dillon dialed the phone and walked a little bit away.

"A goomman shot our out tires."

Everyone paused. Then the camera man said, "What?" and we all burst out laughing.

The director said, "Alright, Darren try out that line again. 'A gunman shot out our tires.'"

"Alright, sorry!"

He paused, regrouping, and then said, "A gunman short out our tires."

"Shot!" the director shouted. "It's shot!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

But now he was unfocused, and he could not get that line. It took him eight takes to get it right.

"What did the car look like?" Andrew asked.

"Tan. A compact, like mine." He looked at the car that was on it's side.

"Alright," Dillon said, walking back. "There's an ambulance on the way."

"Took you long enough," Darren mumbled, and instantly a bell went off in my mind. He was going off script. He liked to do that, and it always worked out well.

"Excuse me?" Dillon said.

"You heard me."

It was all I could not to smile. This was perfect, these characters were supposed to butt heads anyways.

"Yeah well it takes a while for nine one one to respond."

"You'd think you don't care about Karlie." Darren said.

Dillon's face went red, I was lucky that my back was to the camera so I could watch through slitted eyes. "I do care about her!"

"How much?" Darren grinned evilly.

"More than you."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

Dillon did a double take, and paused. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay, guys shut up." Diana said. "How's Karlie?"

Back to the script. I closed my eyes and Darren rolled me onto my back and looked at the scars and scratches. Dillon got down next to him. "She doesn't look too badly injured." Darren said to him. "This one right here looks pretty bad."

His finger touched the edge of my scar, and it was like he stabbed a knife into my face. I couldn't help it, I screeched and scrambled away. "OW, GOD DAMMIT!"

They all stared at me as I cradled my head and gritted my teeth. "You can't touch it." I whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Kat, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Darren said.

The director was by my side. "Are you alright? Can we get something for you?"

"There's a pack of pills in the side pocket of my bag in the dressing room. I need two," I told him, and he barked out an order to Jesse, who ran off.

Darren scrambled over. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, it's just still raw. It hurts like it did when I first woke up." I shivered, remembering the pain.

"Kat, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. Just please don't touch it again," I said, taking the pills with the glass of water that Jesse had also brought for me. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Jesse."

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright, let's try it again?" I suggested.

"No, Kat why don't you wait a bit?"

"No," I insisted, "I'm fine."

Before the director could say okay, Darren spoke up, his worried eyes flicking to me and back to the director. "Actually, I wanted a rest. Could we take a ten minute break?"

"Absolutely. Ten minutes!" he hollered, and I groaned as he walked away.

"Why is that bad?" Darren asked.

Ten minutes later for seeing Kendall. I thought, but I didn't say it. "I just think breaks are boring." I said to him.

It was suddenly like he could read my mind. "You want to see Kendall." he said. It wasn't a question.

I just nodded. "Yeah... How did you know?"

"I've seen that look before. I've felt that way."

I grinned. "Oh. Who?"

He looked at me for a long moment, and I shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter," he said.

We sat there for a while and my scar slowly stopped throbbing and the pain faded.

"Alright! Everybody on set!" the director called. "I liked their little ad. Lib. So we are going to go from where Darren says, 'she doesn't look too badly injured.'"

I lay out like I had before, and they kneeled like they had.

"She doesn't look too badly injured. This one right here looks pretty bad." his finger brushed next to my scar on my face.

"Okay, clean off that blood," Andrew said, going full out Dr. Rex mode. "And then move that rock out from under her, why didn't you do that before?"

Someone moved flashing lights so it looked like an ambulance was pulling up. Benjamin and Lincoln loaded me onto a stretcher and they put me into the back of a fake ambulance. As the doors shut, the camera shot a shot of Darren and Dillon, their worried faces watching after the ambulance, and then Diana and Andrew dragged them to the car.

"Great! Cut! Alright, we have enough angles on that scene... Hospital scene now. Tell them to start breaking this set down and getting Ben's house ready again."

Ben's house? What happens in Ben's house? I didn't have time to ask, because then they put me on a cart and sent me to the hospital scene. I wanted to walk, but the director told me I'd mess up my 'wounds.'

We shot the hospital scene, I won't go into the boring details, and when we finished, they sent us home for the night.

"Be here at ten tomorrow! We have a big day."

I hardly heard him; I was already out the door, spotting Kendall in the lot. I ran to his arms and he swept me up, his lips already pressed against mine. I tangled my hands into his hair, holding him close. When we broke apart, he smiled. "I missed you," he told me.

"I missed you too." I kissed his cheek, and he set me down.

"Come on, I made you dinner."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I have a surprise for you." he told me, getting in the car.

I grinned. "Okay. What is it?"

He chuckled, starting the car. "If I tell you then it isn't a surprise."

"Awe," I fake pouted.

He chuckled again, but didn't say anything.

"I have to be there at ten tomorrow."

"Okay."

We pulled up to his apartment, and I started to get out, but he said, "wait!"

I allowed him to open the door for me, and then he tied a blindfold around my eyes and picked me up. He carried me up the stairs and I tried not to giggle. His breathing slowly got heavier until we finally reached their floor, and then he set me down and guided me through the apartment. I heard no noise except for us, and then he sat me down at a table that was not usually where we should have been. He stepped away for a moment, and then there was a click, and Cover Girl started playing quietly. He pulled off the blindfold, and I gasped at the scene before me.

I was sitting at a small, neatly set table, lit by candles in a dark room. The candles cast a warm glow over the pates and napkins, and Kendall sat down across from me, his ankles wrapping around mine. I smiled. "You did all of this for me?"

"Any time, Kat. I love you, and I wanted to remind you just how much you mean to me."

I grinned, my eyes tearing up a bit. I grabbed his hand across the table.

"Wait!" he bounced up. "There's more."

He brought out an amazing home cooked dinner, and we talked and laughed and sang along to the music.

When he brought out dessert, warm, still melty brownies with vanilla ice cream, he said, "I love you so much, Kat. I'll never be able to live without you."

"I love you too," I whispered, touched.

The brownies were more amazing than anything I had ever tasted, and when we finished I helped him carry the dishes in. "Where are the other guys?" I asked.

"Oh, Jackie and James went to Jackie's place, and I didn't even want to know what they were doing, and I convinced Logan and Carlos to take Megan and Riley to the movies, and they're having a little party at Riley's house. I wanted us to have the place to ourselves." He smiled, taking me in his arms.

I stretched up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. His arms tightened around my waist, and he leaned down, deepening the kiss. He broke away with a jagged breath and started kissing down my neck. I could tell what he was thinking as his fingers tightened on my waist, tugging my hips against him. I pulled away a bit.

"Kendall... No."

"No what?" he whispered and his teeth grazed my earlobe. I shivered.

"You know what." I said, pushing him away a bit.

He looked sad. "Kat, I-"

"Kendall, I told you that I wasn't ready until I was ready to get pregnant."

"It's called a con-"

"Kendall! Things like that don't always work. Later, okay?"

"How much later?"

I groaned. "Come on."

"Okay, well am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Second base is as far as you get, buddy."

He laughed. "Of course. I'm sorry for trying to rush you; I just want you, so bad."

"It's okay, Kendall. I want you too, I'm just not ready."

"I understand," he said, and then he kissed me again. I clutched his shirt and pulled him over to the couch, pushed him down and sat on top of him, all without breaking the kiss. His hands pulled me close, and I smiled a bit, breaking the kiss.

"I love you," I whispered, staring into his eyes.

"I love you more," he told me.

"I love you most."

"I love you mostest."

"I love you always one higher than you."

He laughed, hugging me.

"Oh, I bought Hunger Games. Do you want to watch it?"

"Oh, my god, yes."

We set up the movie, and then I sat on his lap and we watched the whole movie. After the movie I curled up next to him and he hummed to me until I fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it :)**

** Please REVIEW! And subscribe too :D **

**I love you guys! **

**R&R! :D **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry for being an awful person and how most of my chapters start with apologies now. **

**Sorry. **

**And my friends say I apologize too much… so I'm sorry… for being sorry. **

…

**AH OKAY LETS GET RID OF THE WEIRDNESS! **

**NeXt Chapter. ;D Lots of surprise and… awkwardness? GET READY! ;D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NNOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! Or Denny's. Or Darren Criss. Or ANYTHING! Except the made up characters ;D **

"Kat?"

I opened my eyes.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning, Kendall."

"You've got to get to the set," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked, pushing myself up off the couch.

"Nine. I was thinking that after you take a shower we could stop and grab breakfast."

I smiled, grabbing his hand. "Sure."

"Great," he grinned.

I showered quickly and followed Kendall out to the car. He let me drive, and we had a nice breakfast at Denny's. He dropped me off at the set, and before I could walk away he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, crushing me to him in a bear hug. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I told him, and I kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you at four."

"Okay, bye."

"Oh! So James and Jackie are coming up with the date today. I'll text it to you."

"Okay!" I couldn't wait for the wedding; it was going to be beautiful.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I walked inside, greeting Darren and Diana on my way to my dressing room.

The director showed up as I was getting my make-up done. Dillon stood behind him, his face pale. I stopped what I was doing and slowly turned to face them.

"What?" I asked my eyebrows dropping a little bit. They looked creepy.

The director wordlessly handed me a script and left. Dillon didn't move.

I didn't look at the script. I didn't look away from Dillon. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He swallowed hard. "P-page ten."

I looked down at the script. It was labeled 'Season Four, Episode Eight. Red wine.' I skimmed through the first few pages, seeing that nothing too interesting happens, Karlie gets back on her feet, Grey takes her back to the offices and there's a party, and then... Page ten. The scene was labeled Red Wine, and the characters were Ben and Karlie, the setting, Ben's house.

I looked through the scene, playful banter, Ben makes Karlie dinner, she steps outside to leave, and he stops her on the doorstep...

Ben: I really had a good time tonight. Thanks for coming.

Karlie: It was fun. And no problem. Um... Tomorrow we're going to follow the trail more... We're almost there. So I should go.

Ben: Yeah, you should... Karlie wait.

Karlie: Yeah?

Ben: I have a question. But... Um, first, did you... Do you like Grey?

Karlie: ... I don't see why you need to know this. What's your question?

Ben: Oh, you know, forget it. It doesn't matter.

Karlie: okay...

(She starts towards the car, but suddenly he grabs her hand and spins her around.)

Ben: Wait.

(They stare at each other, the moonlight lighting up their faces.)

Karlie: What-

(Ben kisses her.)

I dropped my hand and looked at Dillon. He didn't say anything.

"What? What's the big deal?"

"I have to kiss you. I'd like to know how you feel about that."

"No." I said, shutting down his thought right away. "You are not kissing me, Darren has never kissed me. It is BEN kissing KARLIE. Get that into your mind right now."

He went paler. "No, I know, but still, I've never kissed before and I-"

"Wait," I interrupted him. "You've never kissed before?"

His cheeks went from pale to bright pink. "I meant on TV."

I cracked a smile. "You've never kissed someone before?"

"Come on, don't tease me," he said, his cheeks burning red.

My grin grew wider as his blush deepened. Darren passed by in the hall and I hollered, "Hey Darren, guess wh-"

Dillon cut me off, tackling me onto the chair at my desk, his hand over my mouth.

Darren paused. "What?" he grinned.

I shouted against Dillon's hand, but he held on tightly, saying, "It's nothing, it doesn't matter, keep moving," his blush still coloring his cheeks bright red.

Darren laughed and kept walking.

Dillon glared at me. "It's not funny."

"But it is. I need to get you a date, buddy."

He dropped his eyes. "I've got my eyes on somebody."

"Really?! Who is it? Do I know her? Maybe I can hook you up."

"I'm not going to tell you." he said. "But it doesn't matter, okay?"

"Twenty minutes to set!" The director called, walking past.

"Crap, I gotta get ready. I'll see you on set, okay?"

"Okay..." he mumbled, and then he left.

I shook my head and got ready for the first scene.

Dillon met my eyes, bringing his eyes up from the ground. "Do you like Grey?"

I took a half step back, and furrowed my eyebrows. "I... I don't see why you need to know this. What's your question?" I demanded.

He instantly dropped his eyes again, shuffling his feet. "Oh, never mind. I forgot. It doesn't matter."

I gave him a funny look. "Okay..." I turned around and stepped down the step, but his hand caught mine. His hands were sweaty.

"Wait!" he spun me around.

"What-" I started, but his lips crashed against mine, his hands pulling me close. I froze, my eyes wide and locked on his, which were squeezed shut. My eyes drifted shut, and I twisted closer, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Remembering the script, I pulled away moment. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Do you like ME?"

I hesitated. My nod started slow but then I gave him a convincing nod, saying, "Yeah. Yes I do."

He grinned, and then pressed his lips to mine again.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Great job!"

I pulled away. "Good job."

"You-" he cleared his throat. "You too."

I chuckled, and followed the director inside, my stomach turning about the next scene. It wasn't that I was scared, it was just that I had never done a scene like this and I was nervous.

The director started moving things so make it look right, and I went over the script again.

(Ben kisses her again.)

(Cut to an inside shot, Karlie and Ben on the couch, heavy make-out session, Ben shirtless. His hands have just unbuttoned her shirt when there's a knock on the door, and she collapses back. Ben goes to answer the door.)

Grey: Is Karlie he- where the hell is your shirt?

Ben: oh, I... I-

Grey: (seeing Karlie, shirt open) Karlie?

Karlie: (Gasping) Grey!

(She scrambles up runs out of the room.)

Grey: What the hell, man?

Ben: you knew perfectly well that I liked her and you dangled her in my face! Well she's MINE now.

Grey: that doesn't change the fact that she kissed me, or that I'm bigger and stronger than you.

(Grey punches Ben, who falls, but kicks Grey's legs out from under him.

Fight-to be decided by choreographer.

At the end, Ben has Grey pinned, his hands at his throat, when Karlie bursts into the room, and gasps.)

Karlie: Ben! Grey! Stop!

(With one sweep of her leg, she has Ben off of Grey, who starts coughing badly.)

Karlie: Why are you fighting?!

Grey: (to ben) see, she saved ME. She likes ME.

Ben: why don't you shove-

Karlie: That's what this is about? Me? Are you kidding? You know what? I HATE both of you. So leave me alone!

(Karlie storms out.)

(The boys share a glance, then,)

Ben: Karlie wait!

Grey: Karlie!

I set down the script. There was so much emotion in this scene... I'm sure afterwards I'd look like a mess.

"Places!" The director called, and I slowly headed to the couch. Dillon was already there, his shirt in his hand.

"Um..."

"Shut up," I laughed.

He laughed too.

"Okay," the director said from the back of the couch. We both looked up at him. "So this needs to be perfect. The doorbell will sound when we think we have enough, okay?"

I looked at Dillon. He looked back.

"Um... Okay..."

We were interrupted by someone running onset so fast that he slipped and fell on his face. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"K-Kat." he stuttered, pushing himself up and looking me in the face with a terrified expression. I finally recognized him as Harry, the prop boy. "They're looking for you."

"Slow down, Harry. Who's looking for Kat?"

Harry pushed himself to his feet. I could see his legs shaking.

"T-they are." he pointed at the door. "Th-the p-police."

**OH NOEZ WHY DO THE POLICE WANT KAT? :O **

**xD Just kidding. I know. Hehehehehe ;D **

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW JUST WAIT ABOUT FIVE MINUTES, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING RIGHT UP! **

**I know that I can't wait. What about you? ;D **

**SO GUYS LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Seriously! I really love Reviews, even if its not very long! Thanks guys!**

**R&R! :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**AND SUDDENLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WAS UP! **

**YAY! **

**Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it ^_^ **

**Longer chapter ;D lots of drama and tears and cops! Hehehe**

**I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! OR THE POLICE DEPARTMENT! OR THE PERSON NEAR THE END! (I can't say the name, it's a surprise) ;D**

**Here you go! With love ~ MWAH **

It was silent for a moment, and then I stood up. "What are you talking about?"

His expression filled with fear when I stepped towards him. "The police! They want you. It's not me!"

"Slow down!" I said, stepping forward to set a hand on his shoulder and calm him.

He screamed. "Don't touch me! Don't hurt me, I didn't do it! Its not me!" he scrambled away, almost falling but managing to stay up by grabbing onto the door handle and running away.

It was silent as everyone stared after him.

"What the hell?" the director demanded.

Nobody said anything. Nobody moved.

What was he talking about? What did he mean?

The side door opened, and Darren stepped inside. He seemed oblivious to the tense environment. "Why are there policemen outside?"

I turned my eyes on him, locked wide and frozen with horror. What did the police want with me? Oh god, don't let it be Kendall...

"Kat, you should go..." the camera man said.

"What?" Darren said.

"They... The police... They want me?" I said hesitantly.

"What? Why?" Darren said back, completely taken off guard.

"I don't know..." my watering eyes threatened to overflow.

"Come on, Kat, I'll walk you out there." Dillon said, standing up.

We walked out the side door, and Darren followed. Nobody said anything, and my heart pounded in my throat.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Kat." Darren said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I hid my fear by pulling my curly hair back into a ponytail. "Sure," I mumbled.

They stopped five feet from the door, and I felt like I was stepping out of the crowd to be shot when I stepped to open the door.

Two policemen stood there. A man and a woman, both much taller than me. A police car with flashing lights sat in the parking lot. I felt like I was going to melt into the earth.

"Hello, Kat Marks." the man said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Yes... Hello." I said back, nervously.

"Kat, we are going to have to take you back to the station, so we can talk to you?"

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"Remember that anything you say can be held against you, Kat. You have the right to remain silent."

"I think I have to right to know what I'm being charged for."

The lady looked at the man, and pulled out a notebook out of her pocket. She looked down at it, and read, "Kat Marks, you are being charged for the murder of George L. Morrington."

"What?!" I gasped, hearing the simultaneous gasps from the boys behind me. "You think I killed somebody!? I've never killed anybody!"

"Kat, remember, anything you say can be held against you. Please turn around and place your hands on the wall."

I deftly complied, putting my hands on the wall, seeing Darren and Dillon's looks of complete and utter horror and shock. the lady patted me down, taking my phone out of my pocket and once she declared that I had nothing on me, she ordered me to put my hands behind my back. Darren and Dillon stared and bit their lips as they locked the handcuffs around my wrists and led me away. I tried to hold the tears back, knowing my mascara would smear if I did, and that would look bad. I tried to ignore the flash of paparazzi cameras and people taking pictures with their phones as they put me into the back of the car, and closed the doors. I knew that my face would be plastered all over papers in the morning, and the Internet in a few seconds.

I sat uncomfortably in the back seat with my hands behind my back, for the long quiet car ride to the police station.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I saw instantly Kendall walking Comet, and Logan, hand in hand with Megan, happening to be walking by.

I tried not to curse out loud. Damn it.

We parked, and the three of them, interested in whatever was happening here, because these police obviously had somebody in their back seat, slowed down, half watching but trying not to make it obvious.

The man opened the door for me, and I stepped out, trying not to make it obvious they were looking at me. I saw Kendall trip out of the corner of my eye, and as the policeman led me inside, they could see the handcuffs, and I glanced over my shoulder to see all three of them frozen in horror, Kendall still on the ground. Then the door closed behind me and I was alone again.

They took me to a small room, where I sat down on one side of a table and a new man asked me a bunch of questions. He showed me pictures and asked me if I knew the people. All of them were unfamiliar.

He held out another picture, flipped upside down on the table. "I want you to look at this one when you're ready. I want you to tell me if it's familiar in any way."

"What do you mean when I'm rea-" I choked up, cutting off my sentence and turning away, trying not to vomit, because I had flipped the picture over.

"Kat? Is it familiar?"

"No. Take it away, please."

"Kat, I need you to look at the picture again. I know it isn't pleasant."

I forced myself to look back at the horrible picture, the horrible picture of a teen lying in a pool of blood, his side and stomach all cut open and a knife still half in him. His eyes were rolled back, and I could almost hear his screams as he begged the murderer to stop. A set of bloody footprints left the pool of blood and faded away into the night.

I shook my head, looking back up into his eyes. "No. I have never seen that before. That's just gross." I grimaced, trying not to look back at the picture.

"Yes, it is." he said, taking the picture back.

"Now Kat," he began, after putting his pictures away and setting the folder on the edge of the table. He folded his hands. "You have been turned in by a man who prefers to remain anonymous. He claims that you told him that you killed George, and that those bloody footprints were yours. We have matched the footprints up to your shoes. Unfortunately, there were no fingerprints on the knife left, it was left in the blood for too long. But you are innocent until proven guilty, which is why you already have a court date set. Unfortunately for you, that date is in two weeks. And, again unfortunately, you do have to go to jail until then, because we cannot let you go until then in this... Ah, serious a case. And I only have more bad news. The cells here, the ones we usually keep people like you in, are all currently occupied. You will be sent to the county jail."

I couldn't breathe. I was going to JAIL?!

"I am terribly sorry about this, Kat. I do believe that you are innocent. If you cam convince the judge like you convinced me, you can go free without a dark spot on your record."

"Who am I going into court against?"

"The man who 'turned you in.' However I am not allowed to tell you his name and you don't get to see a picture until you see him in court. I am sorry."

"Okay..."

"Kat, I do believe that there is someone here to see you before you go, though."

He stood, and opened the door and disappeared for a minute. I stood up, confused. Was I supposed to follow him?

But then the door opened again, and all the bad vanished. I crashed into Kendall, his arms immediately engulfing me, and I tucked my face into his chest.

"Kat, what happened? Why are you here?"

"They think I killed somebody." I said, looking up, tears in my eyes. "But I didn't! I didn't," I cried into his chest.

"Yes, Kat, I know you didn't. I know."

"I have to go to jail." I mumbled into his chest.

He gasped. "Until when?"

"My court date. Two weeks..."

"Oh my god, baby." he said, holding me tighter. "Kat, listen to me." he made me look at him. "I love you. You're going to be fine. In two weeks, we're going to have an smooth court session, and you will be free, and we can spend a whole day together, okay? I'll come visit you as much as I can while you're there. You're just going to have to hold in there."

I couldn't respond, I just nodded, still crying. He wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek. "You're gonna be fine."

"Kat, you need to go," The man said, opening the door again.

I pressed my lips against Kendall's. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you," he said, and I followed the man back out. They put handcuffs on me again, but I didn't look away from Kendall as he rejoined Logan and Megan, who gave me horrified looks. I gave them an apologetic smile and an apologetic look, and they just looked confused. Kendall started murmuring to them as I got my last looks before the door closed in my face. I hung my head and tried to ignore the paparazzi and the people with their iPhones. I was probably already all over Facebook and Instagram and Twitter.

I can see it now...

_Omg! Just saw celeb Kat Marks goin to the big house! Nice handcuffs! #arrested _

Ugh.

The ride to the county jail was long and scary. I don't remember much until we were walking down the rows of cells, and I was no longer with the cops. A jail guard walked with me now.

The jail wasn't like it was in the movies. There were a couple thugs, but mostly people lying with their backs to the lights. A lot of people crying. I got a couple wolf-whistles, which I ignored and tried to not let my legs shake. The guard opened a cell for me, in a smaller hallway, and I stepped inside. He closed and locked it, and that was it.

I was in jail.

The hallway I was in was smaller and much less occupied. The cell opposite me were only about four or five feet away, and there was no one in it. There was somebody in the one next to it, though, on the right. But not the left. There was also somebody in the one next to me.

Unsure of what to do, I sat on the small bed. It dug uncomfortably into me. I laid back and started at the dirty ceiling. Someone had carved bros for life into the wall, and the whole place smelled like the toilet, which was only a couple feet away from the bed. I rolled over and tucked my face into the mattress before I realized how bad of an idea that was. I came up coughing, the whole thing smelled like cigarette smoke and vomit and just general ick.

I lay on my back, the one blanket over my feet, and I closed my eyes. I had no idea how I was going to get through two weeks of this. I scooted over and made a scratch on the wall with a zipper from my jumpsuit. Only thirteen more scratches to go.

A couple hours later, I was lying on my stomach on the floor, my face up against the bars and my arms out on the outside. The person across and diagonal from me stirred, and then stood up. I did a half double take. She wasn't wearing her jumpsuit; she was wearing a very small bra like thing and bike shorts that barely covered her butt, and fishnet tights. She leaned up against her bars, her arms hanging out.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded in a harsh voice, rough from smoking. I knew what a smoker's voice sounded like.

"N-nothing." I said, dropping my eyes.

"You don't like my clothes?" she asked.

"I was just wondering why you w-weren't wearing a jumpsuit."

"I prefer this. And the guards don't care. I'm Wanda. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kat."

"Geesh even your name sounds innocent. How are you in here? You don't even look like you've hit twelve yet."

"I'm nineteen... And they've got the wrong girl. I'm not who did it..."

"Did what?"

"I'm not even sure. Somebody killed somebody else."

She shrugged. "Huh."

The echoing sound of two sets of footsteps sent her back to her bed, as I stared down the dimly lit walkway and tried to make out the peoples' shapes.

When hey finally came into the light I tried not to gasp. I KNEW that guy! Just where did I know him from? He looked around my age. I pondered it as the guard with him opened the cell across from me and let him in. The guy sat down on the bed, and the guard closed the cell and walked away. The guy dropped his hand into his hands and pulled on his hair.

After a while of him sitting there and me trying to decide where I knew him from, I finally gave up.

"Hi." I said tentatively.

He looked up. "Hi," he responded, his voice cracking.

"I'm Kat." I gave him a little wave.

"I know," he said back. "We've met." he squinted, trying to see me better. "I can't decide where from, though. I'm Josh."

"Hi."

"Why are you in here?" He asked, his blue eyes looking across at me.

"Someone blamed me for killing someone... I didn't."

"Oh. Have you gone to court?"

"I'm here till my court date. Two weeks."

"Ah."

"What about you?"

"Ah, my buddy stole a police car... And punched a cop so hard he doesn't remember who punched him. I took the blame."

"Why?" I gasped.

"Because I owed him. Like a lot. He saved my life. Twice. It's only a month of time, I'll be fine." he shrugged a bit. "I just... This place creeps me out." he admitted, his eyebrows creasing. "Right now I wish I hadn't... But that's what friends do. He had a worse record than I do, he would have gotten worse time."

"Oh. That's really nice."

He shrugged, dropping his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

There was an awkward silence.

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked, bringing his head up.

"Oh, I'm an actress. I also write stories."

"Stage actress or movie actress?"

"Oh, I've only down a couple stage things. Mostly TV shows. I've got an audition..." I sighed. "I'm missing my audition on Thursday for wear they're doing Hairspray..."

"Oh. Who did you want to play?"

"Penny."

"Ah. What TV shows have you been in?"

"Oh, when I was younger I was in Big Time Rush. I just recently got my own show; we're shooting the second season now. I was on set when I was arrested."

"What show?" his eyebrows were low.

"Broken Glass. I play Karlie."

"Oh! That's where I've seen you! I just started watching the first season. I'm not too familiar with it yet. But that's definitely where I've seen you."

"But you're familiar to me too... What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm an Actor too."

"Stage or screen?"

"Mostly Screen. My latest movie just came out on DVD. I'm surprised you haven't seen it."

"Which one?"

"Hunger Games?"

JOSH HUTCHERSON. Oh! It finally connected, and I gasped. "Oh! I just watched that, I'm so sorry. It's just so dark here and I've never seen you wearing a jumpsuit before..."

"Yeah." he laughed. "It's fine. I didn't recognize you either."

I was jail buddies with Josh Hutcherson.

I bet that's a sentence you've never heard in your life.

"So heard your name recently on the news," he said, closing his eyes, thinking. "Were you in a car crash or something?"

"Yeah, Kendall and I drove off the edge of an overpass..."

"Wow." he was shocked. "Who's Kendall?"

"Oh, Kendall Schmidt. He's my boyfriend. He's in Big Time Rush. The show got cancelled but they still have tours. After all he's only twenty-one. I think they might be talking about bringing the show back."

"Oh, right. I heard about that. Didn't like the tween girls of the world riot or something?"

I laughed. "In some places."

He laughed too. "So," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you like being a celebrity?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "Yeah, I miss being... Normal I guess, but I like this. I like this world. Besides the stupid getting arrested thing. And the hate letters."

"Hate letters?"

"I get death threats in the mail," I laughed.

He laughed tentatively. "How is that funny?"

"I know hey won't do anything. They're teenage girls. They just want Kendall." I shrugged.

"Well, someone blamed you for a murder that you had nothing to do with." He pointed out.

My eyes widened. "But..." I couldn't come up with an argument.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"Yeah, I know. But still. That's just sick."

He just nodded.

We sat in silence for a while as I thought about that. Wow.

"So how'd you become famous?" he asked, obviously trying to bring up a lighter subject.

"Oh, I started dating Kendall and he got me an audition on Big Time Rush."

"Oh. Well that was lame. Give me full detail! I want a romance novel!"

I laughed. "One upon a time, in a far away kingdom called Castro Valley," I started in a dramatic voice. He laughed. "No." I said. "So um... It was my fifteenth birthday." I climbed up into my bed and lay on my stomach to look out of my cell. "And my two friends, Megan and Jackie, had entered a contest for my birthday. A personal performance by Big Time Rush, which we loved, you know, a tween girl thing. And they actually won, and Megan and Jackie took me home and surprised me. And I passed out," I laughed, and he did too. "And they told us that part of the prize was that we got to sing in their concert, which was amazing. And that's where my singing started. I sang in that concert with them, and Kendall asked for my number. Of course, we started texting, and then he invited me to a party in San Francisco. A lot of stuff happened at that party..." I sighed, remembering. He raised his eyebrows, asking what. I started ticking them off on my fingers. "Um, Kendall and I started dating, Kendall got kissed by some girl, I locked myself into a bedroom, Kendall tried to get me out and failed, Logan saved us, Kendall and I made up, the girl's boyfriend tried to beat up Kendall, but I, being the badass I am, beat him in a fight even though he was like three times bigger than me, and... I think that's it. Oh no, I almost got kidnapped. That's it." I finished, and took a deep breath. He nodded, telling me to keep going, his eyes full of laughter. "Okay, so Kendall took me to audition for Big Time Rush soon after that, and I got the part, and we shot that for three years. It's been discontinued for a year now. And like I said, I think they're starting up again. There, that's it. And now I'm famous."

I was surprised when I got applause, I had more people listening than I thought. Wanda had sat up and listened in, the guy next to me was clapping too, a girl next to Wanda, and someone else down the row. Somebody called out, "Nice story, honey, but I'm trying to get some sleep!"

Josh laughed. "It was a good story."

"What about yours?" I asked, sending a glance down the row towards the man who had called out.

"I'll tell you later." he grinned. "We should sleep."

"Goodnight, Josh."

"Goodnight, Kat."

**YAY! Josh Hutcherson! Ahaha**

**YAY! I hope you liked it! Please, give me suggestions, guys! I've got a couple chapters in mind but I still need ideas! I'll try as hard as I can to use them :) **

**REVIEW! **

**R&R! :D**


End file.
